


Hobbit - Soulmate

by blankdblank



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Break Up, Busy Schedules, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Love Triangles, Near Death Experiences, One Night Stands, Possibly Unrequited Love, References to Depression, School/Work, Smut, Travel, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Soulmates with Richard Armitage, finding your paths to each other winding through scattered relationships and jobs separating you.





	1. Chapter 1

Soulmates  
There are a lot of things paired with them, each pairing carrying a unique bond, yours being two of the most common,  
\- hearing each other singing, either out loud or your own voices in your heads as you listen to music  
\- When you write on your skin it appears on your Mates’ skin as well  
Through your late teens you’d heard a deep baritone voice through your mind, often the nearly angelic voice being the only thing to draw you from your shell making you feel safe and somehow loved even through the silence filling the rest of your day. You’d left home early after graduating High School at 16, earning a spot in Julliard for your musical and acting talents while keeping a steady job to keep you in your single room apartment until you’d finished school and saved enough for a new apartment with a full bathroom, not just a small toilet closet with a drain in the corner kitchen floor for the shower with a small makeshift curtain hanging from the peeling ceiling.  
..  
Your job being an overnight stocker in a grocery store, the first time, at 18, you’d heard his voice you’d broken a full case of juice, dropping it as it rang out in your head clearly as if he’d been right beside you, small bumps rising over your skin trying to learn the name of the song through the lyrics as you’d headed for a mop. Later your boss had sent you with a long list of tasks which you’d had to resort to writing it out along your forearm, crossing each off as you’d finished them, completing the final task as a tingling ran through your arm, glancing down you’d spotted a note in neatly written cursive, “Shopping list?”  
You smiled as the question mark appeared, bouncing on your feet letting out a silent squeak before pulling your pen from your pocket adding behind his note after you’d slipped into the bathroom, “Boss gave me a list of chores.” Before gently washing the list away leaving more room for writings.  
“When are you off?”  
Your heart raced as you read his message, eager to keep talking to him, “Two hours.”  
“I’ll be at work then, oh, I can’t have writing showing up on my arms at work.” Forcing your heart to sink believing he’d just rejected you, “Here’s my email, _, hope work goes well for you.”  
You squeaked again happily before you’d written out yours adding, “Your voice is incredible, enjoy your shift too.” With a small smiley face after and scribbling his email on a receipt from your wallet and shoving it back in your wallet, starting to wash away the older messages you’d written to give him time to read his your last message, wiping it away after he’d started cleaning off his and heading back to work.  
..  
Richard,  
27 years he’d gone without any symptoms, no writings, no music, no echo of a heartbeat, touch, or the voice of his Mate. Years he’d waited trying to be patient, focusing hard on his career, going through school and working his way up hill to finally be getting small footings along the way.  
He’d been relaxing at home looking out of his window to his small backyard as an old tune slipped into his head from one of his roles in a Musical, humming silently to himself before his voice started softly coming out of his mouth, his eyes closing as he’d pictured himself back there singing once again to the crowd. Ending his small performance as the song ended and his eyes opened and turned to his bookcase, standing he made the short walk to claim one of its familiar titles before returning to read, easing through the first chapter with an unconscious smile as the words poured through him pausing only for a moment to brush his hand along his left forearm before returning to his book.  
Through his reading he’d felt more tingling across his arm, huffing as he closed his book assuming he’d brushed against something or formed a new allergy as he hastily rolled up his sleeve. His eyes widening at the slender cursive list with everything but the last item marked out, tossing his book to the couch beside him as he stood in search of a pen as his heart pounded in his ears as his hand slammed down on the pen resting on the counter near the kitchen, uncapping it with his teeth before adding it to the back and heading back to his chair trembling as his mind raced at what to say.  
Your small conversation forcing a large smile onto his face, leaving him laying his head back and daydreaming about who you could be then finally dragging himself up to get ready for his acting job and hoping his comment about the messages wasn’t too harsh as he’d remembered his wording. Slipping out to grab the last of his things before heading out and trying to come up with what he’d email you about as he started his short drive to work. As his shift ended he pulled into his garage nearly slamming into the wall as he’d heard your voice belting out an operatic number in Italian, slipping from a deep alto to a steady soprano flowing easily through the complicated blending of words as the notes rose and fell leaving him trembling gasping out shakily as it ended shutting his car off and heading inside his house fighting his shaking legs as he went to lay down with a pen and paper to draft out his email.  
…  
You headed home happily, showering and making your macaroni dinner with hotdogs sliced into it before heading to your computer, logging in and typing out a small email to your Mate.  
“Hi, I guess I should start with the basics,  
My name’s Jaqi,  
I live in New York,  
18,  
Just started my 2nd year at Julliard,  
I work in a grocery store overnights.  
You?”  
Barely thinking before hitting send, squeaking out as you covered your mouth from your nerves at the shockingly small email with barely any feeling or anything but a small list of facts about yourself that would most likely turn him away from wanting to know more about you, at your memory of his voice he must be older than you, surely an 18 year old girl wouldn’t be appealing to him at all unless he was the wrong sort of man who aimed for younger naïve girls to lead around as eye candy.  
You sat staring at your small screen until you’d finally decided to turn it off and head to bed so you could get some sleep before school. Heading through your normal routine of classes ranging from playwriting to dancing, acting, sketching and singing with everything between, using your time there to your full advantage including sharing a lunch table with one of the new students, Lee Pace, who you’d shared a few classes with.  
Your days mostly slipping through quietly, even though you were talented you really closed yourself in a small box adding to the shock when you’d decided to let loose the massive voice trapped in your small frame, exactly what had caught Lee’s eye especially, the drastic switch between you performing and claiming your seat again. He scanned across the large lunchroom spotting you at a small round table in the corner alone flipping through the play you’d been given parts to memorize for your class the next day forming a small smile on his face as he headed over to you, his knuckle tapping on the table drawing your attention and your purple eyes up to meet his with a small smile, “Hey, Lee right?”  
He nodded, “Mind if I join you?”  
“Might be a tight squeeze, but I’m sure you can manage it.” Smirking as you said it.  
He chuckled as he slid the chair out laying his bag down before pulling out his bagged lunch and starting to eat as he glanced at your play, “Which part did you get?”  
“I’ll be playing your Juliet.” Smirking up at him causing him to smile again forcing his eyes to his sandwich as a blush spread over his cheeks.  
“Well hopefully I won’t let you down.”  
“Just don’t break any of my toes in the dancing scene.” His eyes met yours as his eyebrow raised in confusion, “That’s what my Romeo did last year.” He chuckled once before trying to stop while straightening his face, breaking into a chuckle again as you giggled, “It’s alright to laugh, managed through the rest of the show, but he had a broken nose for curtain call.”  
His laughter coming out through his words, “At least you got him back after. I promise I won’t break anything on you, worst I’ve done was sneeze in someone’s face during a play, but that was when I was 8, so not entirely my fault, still hard to control at that age.”  
You giggled closing your play unwrapping your sandwich which you’d neglected till now, “If that’s your worst I can work with that.” Your eyes meeting his as you shared another smile.  
..  
He’d woken to find his face stuck to the blank page beneath it, quickly pulling it off rubbing his eyes and glancing at the clock seeing the night pouring through the windows and shooting up with his last draft of an email settling that something was better than nothing, sitting down to his computer and turning it on and logging into his email hearing the ding with the voice saying, “You’ve got mail!” ringing out causing his heart to skip as he double checked the email address with a large smile before opening it.  
His eyes skimming the small email, somehow calming his nerves at his realizing you should stick to the basics before delving into each other’s souls, whispering, “Jaqi” to himself bringing his smile back at his approval of your name, curious about the unique spelling, your age drawing a concern but the major sink came from the distance between you, rubbing his hand across his mouth mumbling, “New York…How the hell is this going to work?” Groaning, “Julliard, excellent school, no wonder, she’s so talented. Grocery store, explains the list…alright, what to write…”  
Readying his fingers on the keyboard  
“Hello, basics first,  
My name’s Richard,  
27,  
Live in London,  
Used to do Musical Theatre, but wanted a change to something more serious, Graduated from LAMDA a few years ago, working in the Royal Shakespeare Company, and I’ve got a few small roles for TV and a movie lined up for filming soon.  
I heard your singing earlier, do you just do opera? It was incredible, nearly crashed my car when I heard it. I’m not really sure how this is going to go from here, but I would like to get to know you better, with the distance this would be very tricky to work out, likely to get costly, and with our schedules it should take some work to get it right. I just realized the time difference, I’m 5 hours ahead of you…We’ll figure it out.  
So what about your family, any siblings? I have an older brother.  
Any pets? I used to have a dog, lived with my parents after I moved out till it got too old and sick then we had to let him go.” His email slipping into a long list of random questions he could think of before sending it and making himself something to eat before showering and heading to bed.  
…  
You left school with Lee walking near you to the subway until he got to his stop leaving you alone till the next one to head to your place and fix yourself something to eat before sitting down to your computer and smiling as his email popped up, opening it and reading it with a growing smile at reading about his acting, silently reading, “Richard.” Mentally tracing the distance between you and wondering how this would work before replying.  
“No pets, had a cat once, used to be my Grandmother’s it just ran away one day,  
No siblings, just Me and my Dad, Mom died when I was a baby, he works in the oil rigs, used to stay with my Uncle till I graduated High school early and moved out here from Texas.” Then heading through his long list of questions and sending it off waiting for him to send a reply


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Richard reached out to turn off his computer it dinged making his smile grow as he spotted your email as well as your online status. Quickly reading through the email he eased the cursor over clicking on your icon and sending a quick ‘Hello.” Looking up from your bowl of mac n cheese with hot dog pieces your smile grew at the ding coming from the screen before you. Inching your feet closer to you on the armchair you’d scooted before the computer desk you set your bowl aside firing an identical ‘Hello.”  
Chuckling softly Richard drew in a breath before asking, “I’m not interrupting anything? I don’t think it’s that late there just yet.”  
“Just eating, work’s in a few hours. What are you doing still up?”  
Biting his lip and a growing ache in his cheeks at the dopey grin on his face Richard replied, “Just got back from the movies with friends. Not tired yet. How many hours do you work? Doesn’t seem like you can spend much focus on school if you’re spending all night at work. You need to sleep.”  
Smiling wider you giggled softly before claiming a mouthful of your food, “Just four nights a week, mainly weekends, at least it’s not like my summer jobs last year, barely managed to stumble back into classes a few days, pissed off a couple of my Professors.”  
“Julliard is an all year school?”  
“They have Summer courses, main school year timeline for me though. I had my first year at Oxford year before last, took the full stretch.”  
Balking at the screen Richard paused before firing back, “Oxford?! As in Oxford, England?!”  
Smiling wider you chuckled, “Yes, mainly for the literature, music and dance courses, but I snagged a few more serious courses as well to fill out my back up plans.”  
“Backup plans?”  
“My Dad’s conditions for me attending Julliard. Had to do Oxford as well when he learned I got accepted and not just for the Arts. Got in at 16, he wanted me to get the fullest experience I could manage and not have it all in one basket.”  
“So what’s your backup plan?”  
“Science. Mainly medical, focusing on Bio and the basics of the History of Medicine, I swear I was the only one to make it through each class awake. That way if later on it doesn’t pan out I could have a part time gig in a lab or something and finish my medical degrees or whichever path I pick.”  
Rubbing his mouth he exhaled, “That, is incredible. You must have gained excellent marks in school. I did, well enough. Considered Architecture before, but I chose to focus on the Arts.”  
“Also a good plan.”  
“Not like yours. You’ve got a back up plan.”  
“We are not competing. Besides, I’m getting a stack of papers where you’ve actually had steady work in the theatre from what you’ve mentioned. Don’t you dare start doubting yourself, I won’t allow it.” He chuckled softly at your command.  
“How could I refuse an order like that? At least I’m certain I have one fan.”  
“Oh no, you’ve got two. Mrs Henderson down the hall is a huge fan as well. Don’t worry don’t share too much, just the basics, huge weakness for Brits as well. She’s in her 60’s doesn’t get many visitors, I help with cleaning and shopping and she has this incredible black and white film collection.”  
“How did that all start?”  
“Saw her struggling with the stairs when I moved in, started to talk and we just clicked. She sort of adopted me, thinks I’m her daughter sometimes when she gets out of it.”  
“So you’re smart, talented and impossibly kind and generous, while my achievement this week was I vacuumed, twice.”  
Giggling softly you groaned rubbing your face after swallowing your mouthful, “No competing. You’re incredible, I can tell, even if you’re a bit blind to the fact.”  
“Most I have so far are Extra bits on a few shows and films. Though I am excited about one, even though I don’t speak and I’m just still in the back. How well can you keep a secret?”  
“I live alone, my only confidant is an elderly woman who is in early Alzheimer’s and so far I have one possible friend at school. There is no one to tell but you.”  
Smiling wider he typed out, “I have like a three second blip in the new Star Wars flick.”  
With an excited giggle you smiled larger, “That is incredible! See, told you!”  
“And another bit on a tv miniseries about Cleopatra.”  
“Two classics, quite a resume. I’m liking it so far, hope you don’t mind me tuning in, even if I have to steal a copy when I come for Summer Courses again.”  
“Your courses start when again?”  
“I test out early in April from Julliard and start in the next few days at Oxford.”  
“How busy are you normally? With studies and all that.”  
“If you’re asking about possibly meeting I’ll have plenty of time.”  
Wetting his lips he replied, “I would not miss a chance to spend time with you for anything. It’ll be difficult to keep it from my family though, they’ll be obsessing over it if it slips out.”  
“Maybe I should have kept the school bit a secret, but I don’t think you’d have reacted well if we managed to stumble into each other. Probably be named some crazed stalker or something.”  
Rolling his eyes through a smirk he rapidly typed back, “I would be surprised but I would never think that about you.”  
“I don’t know, 16 hour flight’s pretty intense of a step to take.”  
Chuckling again he typed again, “Keep me posted on the trip out so we can set it all up.”  
“I will.”  
With a glance towards is door Richard sighed and typed, “Sorry, someone’s at the door, I’ll email you tomorrow, let you get a nap or something before work.”  
“Alright, try and get some sleep yourself. Keep yourself in one healthy piece at least till April.”  
Chuckling again he typed a quick ‘Night’ and turned off the computer Rising and walking through his house answering the door, struggling against the stab in his chest at the smiling blonde waiting there with a growing smile through her excited giggle. A sound that seemed so adorable before he’d known you, through the scrunching of her nose causing her hazel eyes to squint then relax open again. With a forced smile Richard stepped aside saying, “I wasn’t expecting you Tiffany.”  
Following her back inside he watched her look around the apartment eyeing the lamp on beside his desk asking, “Researching a role?”  
“No. Emailing a friend in the States.”  
Her brows pressed together asking, “You know people in the States?”  
“Just the one.”  
Smirking at him widely through a shifting sway moving closer to him Richard swallowed fighting the creeping feeling of betraying you, reminding himself you had barely spoken and barely to September, April was several months away. Holding his forced smile he exhaled as her hands ran over his shirt through her meeting his lips with a rushed kiss through her blindly leading him to his bedroom.  
…  
Breaking through the last of the boxes on your pallet you eased the cartons onto the shelves before jacking up the empty pallet and adding it to the stacks in the back room before handling your carts of trash and finishing the cleanup. Making sure the milk and eggs were filled before heading through the back room to grab your school bag and clock out then race to the subway on your way to school.   
Halfway between your last stop and school it had started raining leaving you sprinting up the front steps and into the school towards your first class. Smiling at Lee claiming the seat he’d saved for you at his side watching as you pulled off your coat after leaving your bag on the desk. Stealing another glance at him you eased your arms out of your work shirt as you said, “Thanks for saving the seat.”  
His smile froze as he eyed you and your thin partially soaked tank top as you pulled a sweater from your bag and eased it on, claiming the seat as he managed to stammer out, “Not a problem.” Keeping his eyes locked on yours with a growing smile that only broke as the Professor walked in to start the lesson leading the class through various scenes with your characters interacting through the play.  
Classes blurred past as you propped your chin in your palm between your participation when called upon until you finally managed to drop into your seat at the same table as before with Lee soon joining you after with another growing smile. “So, you seem happy, er. You look a bit too tired to have gotten a lot of sleep, so what’s up?”  
“Messaged my Soul Mate last night before work.”  
Lee’s brows rose as he fought his unsure reaction easing his hair back from his face, “Really, that good huh?”  
Giggling through your eye roll you said, “Before you start on that road he’s 27 and lives in London. Probably has a Girlfriend, hopefully not a Wife.”  
With a glimmer of light in his eyes Lee looked you over again fighting the picture of you in your tank top beside him back again, “Who wouldn’t want to marry you?” Blinking at you through his internal screaming at what he’d just said.  
Firing a playful glare at him he gave a relieved chuckle as you said, “Two emails and one messenger conversation, no where close to marriage.”  
“What about summer though, with your college in England and all that?”  
“We might meet, but he seems, cautious about it.”  
“It is a big shift for him, 27 years, especially if he is seeing someone. How’d he sign off?”  
“Said someone was at his door.”  
“London’s ahead of us right?”  
You nodded, “Five hours.”  
“So at least Midnight and his doorbell rings, sound like a booty call to me.”  
Giggling again you shook your head, “Like I said, nowhere close to marriage. What about you? Met yours yet?”  
Inhaling slowly he shifted his arms through an awkward chuckle, “He and his friends shoved me in lockers and closets through school. One day they decided to write all over me and the word Dick popped up on their leader’s neck.”  
“Wow, that is, did they stop after?”  
Chuckling again Lee continued, “Well he’d managed to piss them off to so it was the both of us, even though he refused to call us friends after. Traded emails when we graduated though. Still a dick, but hopefully he’ll grow out of it.”  
“Did he at least apologize?”  
Lee shook his head firing another smile at you, “No. But, maybe one day he’ll get it.”  
“You want me to beat him up?”  
Flashing him a smile as he chuckled again, “I would love to see that but no. Not worth the trip to Washington.”  
“DC or State?”  
“State, he wants to be a professional moose hunter.”  
Holding back your giggles you said, “Wow.”  
Lee chuckled again, “Yes, big goals, whole family tradition too.”  
“At least your house will never have a shortage of antlers if you two hit it off as buddies later.”  
Smiling wider he opened his bagged lunch saying, “Maybe I might be able to extend the deal to you as well.”  
Faking an excited gasp you drew another chuckle from him as you said, “I would love nothing more than a house packed with antlers.”  
Sharing a laugh you turned to your lunches continuing on with a few more details on his Mate before his eyes rose to look you over and ask, “Busy on Saturday?”  
Looking up with a curious gaze you asked, “What for?”  
Your smile flickered wider at his weak blush growing deeper across his cheeks, “I got two tickets for that Deep Impact movie if you wanted to go? It’s just for the noon showing but it’s supposed to be nearly empty around then so we can prop up our feet or whatever. Comment as much as we like too.”  
Giggling softly you nodded, “Sounds perfect. Actually got asked to switch my day to Monday instead of Saturday so if you wanted to make it a double feature we could, I heard that Jim Carrey, Truman one’s good, and I could show you that Chinese place I mentioned before.”  
Unable to hold back his deepening smile he nodded, “It’s a date.” Dropping his eyes to his sandwich in his hands then back up to your with a stunned expression, rapidly back peddling, “Unless you, um-.”  
Giggling softly at his now deep red blush and panicked stance you smiled at him saying, “Either way, sounds like a perfect way to spend our day off.”  
Nodding again he flashed you another timid smile repeating, “It’s a date.”  
“As long as you don’t mind my jeans, all my dresses accidentally got bleached in the laundry room last week.”  
He chuckled again, “I like your jeans. Besides, with the dress you couldn’t kick your feet up.”  
Nodding you giggled again, “True. Though I might have to drag you to a shop or two looking for a replacement set for that in class film review thing.”  
Lee nodded, “Only if you help me pick a tie for that. My Dad has three, blue, blue and big shocker, blue with wait for it, dark blue spots.”  
Giggling again you smiled wider replying, “I know this second hand shop has the best ties and the old shop keep will help you with the best choice. One of my dress stops actually.”  
Nodding again he said, “So, early shopping then movies and dinner.”  
“Great plan.”  
Smiling wider his eyes darted from you and back to his lunch again as you both ate through your mumbled conversation about your classes before cleaning up and walking to your next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Early Friday morning you giggled softly at the tall figure waiting on the sidewalk just outside your subway exit with hands shoved deep into his coat pockets. With thumbs in your waist band you drew your jeans higher on your hips after they’d drooped from the trip up the stairs before you lowered your blank t shirt lower under your cardigan. One last step brought your sketched over and worn converse into his view raising his eyes to yours while you brushed your long black curled ponytail back over your shoulder saying, “Hey. Nice block.”

He chuckled softly, “It’s different. We moved back from the Middle East to Oklahoma, and now we’re out here from the middle of nowhere. Strange getting used to the city.”

“Your Parent’s jobs make you move?”

He nodded, “Ya, my Dad’s. You always live here? I noticed your hint of an accent before.”

Giggling again you replied, “Nope. Born in Texas, lived there until I got in at Oxford and here. My Dad’s on an oil rig out in the middle of the ocean. Living alone is, strange, even though I loved moving overseas is nearly heart attack worthy. But school helps, nice anchor.”

Wetting his lips he caught your eye asking, “So you’re really out here alone?”

You smiled up at him, “Oh don’t be like that. I might live in a spacious closet but it’s well worth it for the school.” His eyes met yours when you bumped his arm with yours, “Besides, I wouldn’t have met you if I didn’t make that choice.”

His smile grew as he nodded and opened the door to the shop you pointed out to him, “True.”

Leading the way you both took turns showing each other items from the packed racks between your giggling conversation that brought the elderly man to your side with a grin as he gently folded your hand between his giving it a gentle pat saying, “Miss Pear, so glad to see you again, and just who might be your escort this fine morning?”

With a smile through your soft giggle, you watched as he released your hand and claimed Lee’s while he introduced himself, “Lee Pace.”

The elderly man smiled and glanced between you two as he said, “I’m Mr Tull. What might you be in need of today?” Eyeing the five simple dresses draped over your bent arm.

With a smile you stated, “Lee here is in need of a tie for school.”

Smiling at you both Mr Tull raised a finger and tapped his nose, “I know just the right tie for you.” Waging his finger driving your smiles wider while you followed him through the maze of racks as Lee’s fingers tentatively grazed around yours. Wetting his lips his eyes met yours as you glanced back at him with a bright smile that drew his larger while his hand curled farther around yours. Looking back at Mr Tull Lee’s smile flicked wider when he turned and held up three ties he’d selected against Lee’s chest for rough measurements to get the right length before adding two of them to your stack. 

With a chuckle he left your side to greet his next customer entering leaving you to your browsing after passing you a dressing room key. Chuckling behind you Lee kept his hold on your hand, having taken the stack of clothes from you allowing you a free hand to pull out a few more choices before joining you at the dressing room. In a single motion your hand was freed and you collected your clothes and entered the dressing room while Lee eyed the ties against his chest in the mirror. Through the door Lee’s attention was grabbed as you stated, “Not happening..” Tugging the too tight and too short dress off over your head and adding it back to the hanger again while Lee chuckled.

“Which one is getting bumped off?”

“The floral brown one.”

“Hmm, what about the green one?”

“Trying it on,” With a grin you eased it on over your head admiring the pale green velvet one reaching to your knees with your shoulder blades exposed and the chest covered with a ribbon securing it up around the neck that you secured and turned inspecting the dress. Stepping back you opened the door and caught Lee nearly paling when his wide eyes landed on and scanned over you, “Too much?”

His eyes met yours again after scanning over you through your brief turn, “I like it.”

Resting against the doorframe you eyed the ties in his hands asking, “Pick one yet?”

After an exhale he stated, “I like the yellow one.” His eyes scanned over you again and he asked, “What about the peach one, with the bunnies?”

Smiling wider through another soft giggle you stepped back in and he rubbed his face after the door shut after he’d sat down again. One after another you asked his opinion on the dresses, eventually settling on a deep blue sundress with polka dots for your class before your hand curled back around Lee’s as you said, “I think I saw the perfect shirt to go with your new tie.”

His smile widened, weaving his fingers through yours and claiming your choices once again before he took his own turn changing and stepping out with tie in hand saying, “I am helpless with ties.”

Giggling again you eased it around his neck and gave him a quick lesson in the mirror and showed him the partial look with a content smile as you said, “See, goes perfectly.”

After a nod while he was lost for words in his adoring gaze he changed back again and tried to draw out his wallet only to say, “Nope, on me.” His lips parted only to close again as you continued, “You got the tickets, I got the ties and shirt.”

With bag in hand your hand was claimed again by Lee on your quick trip back to your apartment to leave your purchases before heading to the movie. Giggling softly after showing him the way to your apartment building you caught his inspecting gaze and stated, “Try not to expect too much.” 

A push later you led him through the door and up the three flights of stairs to your door ignoring the stern gaze from your Father’s Friend/Landlord, who had promised to keep an eye on you, while you passed through the lobby. Another paint chipped door later his eyes skimmed over the bare room eyeing the folded stacks of laundry in the cardboard box cubby holes you had made from boxes from work, with the only piece of furniture being the single chair and desk for your computer. 

Giggling again you added the bag to the rest of your clothes and fixed the second tie while Lee pulled his new shirt on over his t shirt before adding his jacket again and smiled as you eased one of the ties around his neck and snatched the second tie from you before easing it around your neck. “You can wear this one.”

With another giggle you nodded as he gently pulled your ponytail free and you turned, clapped your hands together biting your lip before you said, “So, grand tour.” Giggling again as he chuckled and followed you your tree steps back as you swayed your arms around towards each corner of the single room apartment. “Bedroom/Closet, then the office over there, and obviously the kitchen /Shower behind you.”

His brows rose playfully repeating in awe, “Shower in the kitchen you say?”

Giggling again you pointed out the drain and the curtain meeting the small tile coated wall the fridge was pinned up against, “Lovely, can’t possibly find a colder shower anywhere in this city.” He chuckled again as you smiled wider with both index fingers raised and you led him to the only other door in the apartment, “And the spacious commode is simply  _to die for_!” Unable to keep from snorting at the room revealed with the sliding door with barely enough floor for the toilet inside he stepped forward.

“How do you even…?” Ducking through the door he squeezed into the room and chuckled as he had to raise a leg to turn around before stating, “You are right.” Ducking his head again to miss the light fixture hanging right in front of his face before he climbed back out again wit a huge grin, and nodded, “I like it.”

You giggled again and led the way back out, locking up along the way and waving at your Landlord who relaxed at your brief visit obviously not long enough for anything to have possibly happen other than you leaving your bag.

.

Back on the street again your hand was claimed once again while you led the way to the theatre, where he paid for your large popcorn and drink along with two types of candy when you both couldn’t choose just one to pick. With another smile he led the way to the empty theatre where you followed Lee to the center of the row in the middle of the room where he added your drink to the armrest between you and settled with the popcorn in his lap, propping his feet up on the seat before you. 

Giggling softly you claimed the seat at his side and propped yours up as well, opening the small box of skittles you passed him the box as he asked, “I heard there’s another Elijah Wood movie coming out in a few months if you wanted to catch that one too?”

With a nod you watched his smile flick larger as you claimed some popcorn asking, “Big fan of his?”

“He’s been in some great movies, Don’t think I’ve missed one yet. You?”

“I am going to dial back my answer and say kind of.”

His brows rose, “Dial back, hmm, let me guess you had a crush on him as well?”

Giggling softly you replied, “Have to admit, I had a huge crush on him when I saw him as Huck Fin when it came out. His eyes are incredible. And I don’t think I’ve been more jealous of a role than I was of him in Flipper. I had a huge thing for Dolphins a few years back.”

He chuckled softly stating, “Then I know just what we’re going to do for our next date.”

Smiling wider you replied, “I swear if you take me to the Aquarium I am going to hug you so hard…”

You giggled again as he chuckled again, lowly replying, “Settles it then.”

“Your favorite?”

“Hmm, I know I watched the Good Son at least twenty times. I can’t imagine working with him..”

“I think I would just melt into a giggling mess. And Morgan Freeman’s in this one, working with him, just must be mind blowing.”

Lee’s smile grew as he chuckled again and claimed more popcorn for himself, “Your dream role?”

With a giggling sigh you watched his smile widen as you replied, “Easy, anything Tolkien. I would die if I got a call to be in one.” He chuckled again, “Just, boom, dead.”

“I haven’t picked mine yet, though I do agree about Tolkien though, role of a lifetime.” Eyeing your creeping blush he grabbed more popcorn asking, “What?” Popping the salty snack into his mouth.

“Part of why I went to Oxford was Tolkien attending there.” Popping a few pieces in your mouth after.

“Makes sense.” Looking forward you both spotted the two other separate people entering as the trailers started playing, quietly sharing your thoughts on each and settling that you would see most of them. All through the film you both leaned against each other’s sides, sharing the snacks and drink between hushed whispers against the other’s ear. When the film finally ended you joined the other few to the exit and went to the rest room while Lee went to get the tickets for the next film.

With a grin he led you into the theatre to pick your seats before claiming his own trip to the restroom then returned, happily settling at your side with a peck on your cheek. Back against your side again his hand looped under the arm rest to claim your hand again while the same set of trailers started again causing you both to quietly speak out the lines from each of them causing you both to sink down a bit in your chairs at the elderly woman up front turning to shush you. 

Through quiet giggles your fingers wove together and your head turned to face Lee when you felt his gaze on you. For a few moments your eyes locked as he quickly wet his lips and flinched his eyes to your lips before the distance between you closed. With a muffled set of giggles you parted at the elderly woman from before turning with a muttered comment on young people these days causing your smiles to widen through your quiet chuckles as she drug on before the final trailer started again with a loud set of explosions covering his next stolen kiss. 

Turning forward again you snuggled again through the opening scenes of the Truman Show as you claimed the first sip from the soda as you fought your next giggle at the woman shushing you again at your laughter, only worsening the struggle not to laugh. One that drove you both to simply erupt with laughter when she finally left the theatre, spending nearly the entire credits rolling freeing your laughter.

On your feet again you both straightened your clothes and clasped hands to make the trip to the Chinese restaurant where you both spent the next hour eating and sharing your thoughts on the films you’ve seen in the past few years. Along with the countless actors you dreamt of working with before he walked you back to your subway stop and claimed another kiss when you eased his second tie around his neck and you wished each other a good night.

.

Entering your lobby again you giggled at your Landlord sitting with arms crossed behind the main desk in his office drawing you closer with his glare. Leaning against the doorframe you said, “Don’t give me that look. It was one date, movies and a meal, and all I did was drop off my clothes that I bought, for school, where he attends too, before we went to the movies. Nowhere near anything deserving of that glare.”

With a nod he grunted, “Fine, but I will be telling your Father about it.”

Sighing softly you replied, “Just don’t play it up, you and I both know he’d be the first to cross the ocean in a rowboat if he thought I was going steady or something.”

His brow rose, “Going steady?”

Giggling softly you fired back, “Can’t help it, Mrs Henderson’s rubbing off on me.”

He chuckled and watched you turn and trot up the stairs to return to your apartment for the night. In a slow exhale your body rested against the door as you glanced at your laptop that drew you closer to it after you locked your door. Back in your arm chair you tucked your feet up as you turned it on and waited until your email opened up and a familiar ding went off. A click later you opened your new email from Richard with a smile and read it through fighting against the racing heart beat it triggered.

_“I would like to apologize for the abrupt sign off yesterday. I was wondering, that is I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but are you seeing anyone? Romantically I mean. I’m sort of in a non official casual thing right now, and I was just curious what your situation was._

_Not that I’m expecting us to be officially together once you get out here, and I know not all Mates are romantic, but the question has popped in my mind more than once. If this makes you uncomfortable feel free not to answer, you don’t have to share that part of your life with me if you don’t wish to. And I am aware I’m rambling now so I’ll just leave it here for now._

_I’ll speak to you later, hopefully this won’t change anything between us._

_Richard.”_

Biting your lip you groaned softly, once again counting the time between you being able to meet him finally, with a sharp inhale you gave him a few details of your so called romantic life.

…

Flat on his back Richard stretched out listening to Tiffany ‘sneaking out’ once again, only releasing his first sigh as his front door clicked shut, after a slow groan he rubbed his face and fought to force back the creeping empty feeling his latest booty call with Tiffany had left him with. Sure before it scratched an otherwise irritating itch, rarely in town at the same time due to her busy traveling schedule, he tolerated the empty farce of an imagined relationship that simply allowed him to be intimate with another person rather than simply being stuck alone with his imagination. Propping up on his hands he searched for his briefs and snatched them up to jerk them on as the same burning question stung at him once again.

Within moments he was at his computer staring at the screen and hastily copying his thoughts through the keys and without thought or reading over the message he hit send. A breath later he groaned and rubbed his face muttering, “Fuck. I sent it. Oh this is so bad.” Now on his feet his body sent him pacing back and forth across the room painfully verbalizing his thoughts in a faked cheerful tone, “Hey, Soulmate, ya I’m screwing a woman, are you screwing anyone because I can’t stop dreaming about you in my bed.” Groaning again his hands rubbed over his face again. “This is so bad, so bad. All I can hope for is she’s finally done hating me when she returns to school.”

Unable to stop he continued pacing between rounds through the kitchen where he claimed the odd bits of food, some deli meat here, a bagel there, mixed with him grabbing his favorite cereal to eat by the handful until his doorbell sounded. Setting the box down on the counter he checked the peephole he swung the door open with a wide eyed gaze at his Brother who froze at his nearly naked Brother before him. A firm grip on Chris’ shoulder drew him inside while Richard said, “I need to talk to you.”

Looking around Chris asked, “I’m not interrupting with Tiffany am I?”

Richard froze meeting his gaze as he went to grab the cereal box again only to leave it and cross over to his Brother saying, “No! No, she left hours ago.”

Raising a brow Chris asked, “What’s going on?”

“I, well not really met, but I heard my Mate.”

Cheerfully Chris smiled and asked, “Really? That’s great!”

Richard nodded, “Ya. Also when we write on our skin the other can read it. We swapped emails.”

Chris’ smile grew, “When did this happen?”

Just over a week, she was working, wrote a list on her arm, we scribbled back and forth, left it with swapping emails. We’ve been messaging and last night Tiffany shows up, and all I can think of is this woman all the way in New York who I’ve never seen or met!”

Chris stepped closer, “New York?!”

Richard waved his arms after smoothing back his hair from his face mid pace, “Exactly!”

Chris, “How is that supposed to work?”

Richard, “Well apparently she’s attending Oxford in April.”

Chris, “Oxford, damn! What’s she studying?”

“Mainly the Arts but her Father said when she got accepted she had to have a back up plan, and she’s also going for basic Medical type degree for the basics to build on later if acting doesn’t work for her.”

“She sounds incredible, so it’s just the distance bothering you?”

Richard scoffed, “Oh I wish! No, come here.” Moving to his computer opening the email he’d sent, “In my infinite wisdom I sent this little gem off after Tiffany left.”

With a dropped jaw Chris read the message, softly saying, “This is, um…”

Richard groaned taking another lap around his living room, “I know!” Rubbing his face he turned to face his Brother dropping his hands, “What should I do?!”

Chris chuckled stating, “First, you need to tell Mom and Dad before I do, and just wait. You won’t know until she responds I’m sure she’ll be fine with it, it’s a long time till April, a lot can happen till then.”

Richard groaned and raised his hands at his side before dropping on his couch earning a chuckle from Chris while he claimed the chair beside him and said, “Tell me everything.” After a brief sigh Richard brushed his finger through his hair and he started spilling all the details he’d learned about you so far.

All day he spent sharing the info with his Parents as well after Chris got him to shower and change before the drive to their home, where they both eagerly pictured the young woman they were just dying to meet. Once home again Richard sighed, fixing himself a dinner as his computer started up and nearly caused him to drop his pot of spaghetti all over the floor when he heard the voice from his computer calling out, “You’ve Got Mail!”

Racing over once he’d placed the pot on the oven he nearly knocked over the seat when he sat in it and opened the waiting message from you through his pounding heart beat.

_“Hey Richard,_

_Not much to tell on my end. Few dates back in Texas, and I’m not really certain of my current status. My friend from school, he asked me out. Just one date so far, kinda casual I guess, I mean it isn’t physical or anything, but um, he’s nice. Certainly no wedding bells in the near future for me, so no worries there. It’s kind of funny you asked this tonight, I was talking about you earlier and, well you’re 27 so the topic obviously came up about possible spouses or girlfriends, or boyfriends._

_Which sort of rambled into a whole thing about if we met how to be around the ‘significant other’ and if they would be comfortable around me at all. So I’m going to take this as timidly good news for an easy meeting. And as forward as this sounds, I am looking forward to meeting you. Well I have no clue what else to say, so, hope you sleep well when the sun finally sets over there._

_Jaqi.”_

Softly he muttered, “Few dates, alright,” exhaling slowly as his eyes focused on your statement about it not being physical and your friend being the one you dated, before he turned his focus to your hopefulness towards meeting him. Letting out another breath he sent off another lengthy and regrettable inquiry about your date that thankfully spurred on another late night’s messaging with you about everything concerning your tastes in films and actors leaving a wide smile on each other’s faces.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Roaming through another aisle you smiled when a pack of noodles were added to the cart you were pushing as a familiar pair of lips met your cheek. As you giggled Lee appeared at your side claiming control of the cart from you and smiling as your arms curled around his arm you leaned against as he asked, “So what’s left?”

“Just some eggs and milk.”

In a glance up you caught his smile down at you as he asked, “This Mrs Henderson going to be alright with me dropping by?”

You nodded, “She might mistake you for my Husband though. She gets a bit fuzzy sometimes, early Alzheimers. But I’m sure she will like you.”

In a slow lean he replied, “Good.” Before planting a gentle kiss on your lips then asked when you broke apart, “So who does she think you are?”

“Her daughter mostly, Sarah, oh and she’ll call you Peter,” his smile grew as you continued, “We have two Children, James and Jared, both in middle school already.”

His brows raised a he playfully quipped back, “I must say you look phenomenal my dear for having Children so young.”

With another giggle you turned to grab the half gallon of milk before you led the path to claim a pack of eggs.

…

Bags were tucked safely under your arms for the trek up the few flights of stairs as the key fixed between your fingers flicked out and eased into the peeling gold plated lock on the faded turquoise door that creaked open revealing the soft playing jazz record as a soft voice called out from another room, “Sarah Dearest?”

Lee’s smile grew as he locked the door behind you and followed you into the kitchen while you replied, “Went shopping Mom.”

In a cheerful tone her voice called out again when Lee’s curiously scanning figure stepped into her view from her cramped sitting room, “And you brought Peter! How are you Darling Boy?”

With a smile of your own you claimed his bags and set them on the counter while he walked into the sitting room stealing the chance to look over the faded old movie and play posters covering the walls around the various awards for the cello between pictures of her as a young woman on the orchestras she worked on for film soundtracks. Easing in the room he lowered himself into the small purple cushioned armchair beside hers with a growing smile as her small wrinkled hand curled around his large hand as he replied, “I’m good, how have you been doing lately?”

Her smile grew as her silvery blue eyes lit up giving his hand another pat, “Never better. I finished my latest quilt for Sarah, and I managed to play a few old pieces from my glory days. Bit trembling but it always sound better when Sarah’s around to accompany me.”

In a quick glance into the kitchen he followed her gaze spotting you putting away the last of the groceries while also emptying the dishwasher and tidying up the kitchen before Lee met Mrs Henderson’s eyes again when he turned back to rejoin her in a lengthy conversation on her work history and all the stars she’d worked with before. 

Between tales on movies his eyes scanned over to you finding you completing yet another chore, first the dishes, then taking out the trash and returning with a wrapped glass pan from your apartment you added to the fridge before checking the medications in her daily pill box and set the alarm clock beside it. After another scan over the apartment you smiled as you pulled your hair back and fixed your drooping ponytail and claimed the chair on Lee’s left and guided her through some of her best stories for Lee until her small hand rose to gently pat her hair through a soft sigh.

Within a moment you rose to your feet and said, “Why don’t we get you in bed, it’s a bit late Mom.”

Her smile grew as she softly chuckled, giving Lee a friendly pat on the shoulder as she shakily rose and accepted the cane you passed her from the side of her chair and leaned against it and your side for the short walk to her bedroom as Lee stood and stretched stealing another chance to look at all her decorations again. Quietly waiting and listening to your soft conversation and the sound of your tucking her in and shutting off the lights then tidied up around the sitting room before leading Lee out to your apartment down the hall.

Through his deep smile he curled his arms around your middle and planted another kiss on your cheek, walking awkwardly behind you into the apartment keeping his hold on you as he said, “She is incredible, and you are incredible for caring for her so well. Does Sarah at least come by every now and then?”

After dropping your backpack on the ground by the computer desk you turned and sat in Lee’s lap in your lone arm chair, “I don’t think I’ve ever even seen Sarah. Landlord said I was the first one he’d noticed dropping in to spend time with her.”

His smile dimmed while his arms tightened around your back, “I can’t believe anyone would ignore such an incredible woman. But now at least you’ve got me to join you.” Closing the distance between you his lips met yours, covering your growing smile, “After all, what are boyfriends for.”

After another kiss you pulled back up to your feet and said, “I’m going to start cooking, up for mac n cheese?”

He chuckled softly following you to the kitchen counter while you pulled out the supplies, “Yes, yours is the best. I was wondering, are they hiring at the store?”

In a curious smirk up at him you asked, “You sure about that? I thought you enjoyed sleep.”

He chuckled as he stole another kiss on your cheek before his body folded around your back, “For one, we’d get more time together, and two I’m 19, and I should get used to working and being sleep deprived for work.”

Giggling softly you added the noodles into the bubbling water, “Well they are always hiring, I’ll get you an application tonight if you like. Your parents alright with it?”

Through his deep inhale his lips pressed against your shoulder, “I haven’t actually asked them yet, but I’m 19, my Dad can’t help but keep bringing up how he had a full time job at 15 through his summers and had it at part time through the school year. Then Mom has her stories about her volunteer work and the months she spent traveling with a team repairing gardens in worn down town squares.”

“Ooh, very impressive.” You giggled again as his lips met your cheek again, “Quite a legacy to live up to.”

“What about your Dad?”

“His um, his Dad got sick in high school, and he had to drop out to help his Mom with rent and his younger Brothers. 80 hours a week between both of his jobs, and he had to wait ten years for his Brothers to be out of school to complete his GED and get into a community college for his degree.”

“Wow.” Loosening his grip he stepped back allowing you to drain the noodles and mix in the sauce powder before adding the slices of hotdogs he had sliced earlier, “I take it that’s why he is so hard on you about school.”

With a soft chuckle you replied, “That’s why he’s in the middle of the ocean, to make sure we both have enough to cover the difference on the school bills after my scholarship funds.”

Lee smiled and stepped closer to kiss your forehead, “And you are well worth the extra effort.”

Two large scoops later from the large wooden spoons into the waiting bowls, you both claimed your seats on your bare mattress in the center of the room after claiming your sodas, with a glance at Lee as he asked, “Any word from your Mate?”

You nodded, “We had a lengthy discussion on Hamlet last night.”

Lee chuckled, “I bet he can’t wait to see you in person. That, was something I wanted to talk to you about.” Your brow rose curiously and he continued, “My Dad’s already planned our summer out in Oklahoma to visit our Grandmother on her farm.”

As you smirked you replied, “Oh, I can see it now, you and your future tan as all the farmhands fall all over you.”

His deep chuckle rang out as he set down his bowl in front of him and he smiled at you, “I highly doubt that I would be anything close to attractive for them. Back in school as far as I knew it was just me, until I found my Mate was my Mate.”

With a playful glare you replied, “I’m sure you would find someone to be stupefied by you.”

He chuckled again, “But my suggestion is a break before our trips.”

“Between us?”

He nodded, “I know just how deeply someone can want to be with their Mate, even if they are an asshole, and you’re going to be there for months, you deserve to have a full chance to get to know him.”

Rolling your eyes you replied, “Oh yes, because me dating him would just make our break so much easier.”

He chuckled again gently pulling you closer to him as he stole another kiss, “It’s an idea. You’re still going to be my girlfriend when you come back.”

Giggling softly through his next kiss you replied after his lips left yours, “You’re forgetting one thing, you possibly finding a cowboy of your own to ride off with.”

He chuckled again, “I am not that interesting, if anything it might be a few stolen hand holding moments, if that.”

After your disbelieving chuckle he stole another kiss from you, “Really now, what about Jordan at school, he’s obsessed with you!”

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, “He is not-.”

You giggled again, “He practically did a handstand in your lap during lunch yesterday.” Through his blush you continued, “You are far more of a catch than you realize.”

“Hmm.” In a single pull his hand met your hip to tug you flat against him as he settled above you through your muffled giggle when he kissed you again. His fingers stroked along your cheek as he continued, “And you have no idea how stunning you are. He will not be able to keep his mind off you once he sees you. I just hope he’s just as stunning as you are.”

You giggled again, “Why is that? Planning on staring dreamy eyed at him as well?”

He chuckled again, “I was thinking more about your future Children.”

You giggled again, “Children, way too early for that.”

“Still, I can’t wait to see them.”

In a soft sigh your hands slid around the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, “And I hope one day I get to see yours.”

He chuckled softly, “We’ll face that bridge when we get to it.” His smile flickered before he stole another kiss then glanced at the time and pulled you back up so you could finish your meal and clean up, making sure to steal another kiss and tight hug, “Just think on it.”

You nodded again, “And try and keep me posted if Jordan’s peacock-ing starts to win you over.”

He rolled his eyes, “I doubt anyone could steal me from you.”

…

Seated between his siblings Lee’s eyes rose up to meet his Father’s from across the table as he asked, “So, when do we get to meet this new guy of yours.”

Wetting his lips as he accepted the full plate of dinner his Mother had passed him he replied, “Um, it’s, still really new. I don’t think meet the family is the best thing right now.”

His Father nodded, “Alright,” Chuckling softly as he accepted his own plate, “Any new dates soon?”

Lee’s brows dropped as he fired back defensively, “Dad, you are not going to ambush us..”

His Father chuckled again raising his glass for a sip of his drink, “Just asking, for safety reasons. We like knowing where you are.” After his sip he lowered his glass, “And should we randomly bump into you and this Jaq of yours, it would just be a happy accident.”

Lee huffed and dropped his gaze to his plate he picked at, while he replied lowly, “I was wondering earlier, Jaq actually is getting me an application at the store.”

When he looked up his Parents were both looking at him, while his Mother asked, “You’re getting a job?”

Lee nodded slowly, “You both keep talking about your first jobs, and it won’t mess with my grades I swear.” After their silent shared glance he continued, “I am 19, and it would be easier for you without having to worry about working out my allowance for dates.”

Through the meal his Parents avoided the suggestion and only stated they would give him their answer in the morning. With a sigh he dropped onto his bed and snuggled around his pillow as his Mother and Father sat up in their bed with their hands on their books on their laps in stunned silence until his Mother stated, “I suppose there are worse things a relationship could urge him into than a job.”

With a sigh his Father rested his head against her shoulder, “I suppose you’re right. Still don’t get how nearly three months in is still too early to meet the family.”

His Wife chuckled and snuggled back against him in return, “Well he would be the first one Lee’s brought over, probably just nervous about it.”

“Well it’s not like we’re going to be anything like with Sally’s boyfriends.”

Her head shifted, “Why wouldn’t we be? He’s just as easily going to have his heart broken as Sally.”

Sighing again he replied, “You have a point. We’re just going to have to steal a glimpse of the boy.”

… _A few weeks later_ …

With another soft giggle you eyed Lee’s drooping lids as he waited on the cardboard bailer to lift again to get rid of his empty boxes from his cart as you came up to his side giving him a gentle nudge with your hip asking, “You alright teddy bear?”

With a sleepy chuckle he nodded, “I’m getting the hang of it.”

After your soft giggle you replied, “Ya you are. Let’s throw this trash and get you back home.”

He chuckled again, “Yes, for the barely three hour nap before school.”

“You don’t have to do this you know.”

His head shook as you both tossed a large stack of your boxes into the half filled bailer with a drooping smirk at you, “I want to be here. With you.” A soft chuckle came from you when you emptied the rest of your cart and led him back to the bare rows of bins in the back room where you put up your empty carts. And walked through towards the time clock where you both punched out and grabbed your coats and bags after he curled you in another hug and loving kiss that broke at your giggle from his body drooping over you in its wish to collapse. A peck on his cheek later you led the drooping giant at your side by the hand through the store and subway, doing your best to keep him up straight as he swayed and leaned against you.

Three blocks from his stop you chuckled and looped his arm around your shoulder as you mumbled, “Just a few more blocks.”

As he grumbled at your side your smirk grew when you led him up the stairs to his front door, under the weight of his body you dug through his pockets and fumbled out his keys and tried to eye the small ring of keys trying to mentally work out which went with the lock before you. Four fumbled attempts later you softly mumbled, “Oh shit…” When the keys hit the ground at the porch light turning on.

In a quick swing the figure behind the milky glass pane opened the door revealing an exhausted older version of the teen draped across your shoulders that eyed you curiously at your hunched position while you managed to pick up his key ring as you softly chuckled, “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you, dropped the keys.”

With a step forward he grabbed Lee’s other side and took his weight, pulling his arm around his neck, “Thank you for bringing him home.” With a backward glance as you followed him inside carrying Lee’s bag up to his bedroom he softly said, “Oh, I’m James by the way.”

Extending his hand to you that was soon claimed by yours in a brief shake after he laid Lee out on his bed and you set Lee’s bag at the foot of his bed, as you flashed James a timid smile, “Jaqi.”

His brow raised and he eyed you curiously as his body turned in the doorway, “Jaq- Jaqi? You wouldn’t happen to be the one dating Lee would you?”

You nodded again, “Ya, again, sorry for waking you, not the best way to meet I suppose, with him halfway collapsed over me.” With another awkward chuckle your hand rose to brush your curled black bangs behind your ear as his eyes locked with your softly glowing purple eyes from your nervous bright smile in the light pouring in from the hallway behind you.

“You’re not headed back out there are you?”

Adjusting the strap of your bag over your shoulder you replied, “It’s only a subway stop away.”

Looking you over again he flashed you a familiar quirky exhausted smile and replied, “We’ve got a pull out couch downstairs you’re free to, you shouldn’t be out alone at this hour.”

“Um, I guess, if you insist.”

His smile perked up and he nodded his head, “I do,” and led you back downstairs to the living room, where he scooted the coffee table out of the way, shifting the cushions on the couch to pull out the mattress before adding them again and gave you another awkward smile. “Well, I’ll let you sleep. I hope you like pancakes, they’re my Wife’s specialty.”

With a soft chuckle you nodded relying, “I love pancakes.” Setting your bag down on the foot of the bed while he gave you another smile and turned to head back upstairs leaving you to sit down on the mattress and remove your shoes before easing down quietly on the softly creaking mattress. In a short exhale you pulled your jacket tighter around you and shut your eyes, trying to keep your mind off of how deeply your heart was aching just from your glimpse of the family portrait on the wall on the living room. Shifting to your side your arms curled around the cushion closest to you and dropped off to sleep.

.

Upstairs from underneath his pillow Lee let out a muffled grumble at his ringing alarm and peeked out from under it with a glare at the noisy culprit before slumping up straight on his bed after shutting it off. Through his huff he blinked and glanced down at his work shirt under his jacket that was shifted sideways from his nightly tossing before he glanced around unable to remember how he got home. Shaking his head he stood, stripped his upper half and dug for another shirt in his dresser, choosing to keep his same jeans on since his socks and shoes were still on from the night before. With a rub of his face he joined his Brother, William, in their shared bathroom, claiming their toothbrushes for their usual silent prepping before filing downstairs after their equally as groggy Sister Sally.

On the last turn into the dining room they all eyed the coffee table slightly out of place before their heads turned at their Mother’s giddy laugh that always broke free from her when she tried to impress someone. The three filed in and paused at your nervously smiling figure on the normally empty seat at the breakfast table as their Parents filled your plate and glass. In a smiling turn James smiled at his wide eyed Son while saying, “Lee, you didn’t mention your Girlfriend is so gorgeous.”

After a glance at you catching your brief finger wave he followed his Siblings to claim his seat beside you as Sally asked you, “You’re Jaq?”

Lee, “Jaqi,”

His eyes shifted to William as he said, “But she’s a-.”

Lee, “First, I said her name was Jaqi, you all heard Jaq.”

Covering your mouth you masked your giggle while his Mother Charlotte added another set of pancakes to your plate saying, “You look like you must be starving.”

Her smile grew as you thanked her and started eating as she filled Lee’s plate as James asked, “So, Jaqi, Lee said you also attend courses at Oxford?”

You nodded and Lee pled, “Please don’t do this-.”

Charlotte sent him a playful glare, “Now now, we are simply trying to get to know our guest.”

Your smile deepened as you stole a glance at Lee while he rubbed his face as William asked, “So, you’re not a guy?”

With another groan Lee hid his face behind his hands as you shook your head, “Not a guy.” With a nudge against his side from your elbow you caught his gaze when he lowered his hands as you softly said with a giggle, “It’s fine.”

His smile grew again as Charlotte nudged his other arm and said, “Eat up sweetheart.”

.

Once the meal was finished you both shouldered your bags and Lee led the way out of the house as you worked your fingers through your long curls resting across your bare shoulder while his fingers between yours. After another giggle from you he chuckled again after you stated, “Definitely a first.”

“I, really, can’t-.”

“It really isn’t a problem Lee.” His eyes shifted to meet yours as you both entered the subway car and claimed your spot at the back when your voice hushed, “It must have been hard for you to tell them about you, so I get the shakiness on what they might think if you came home with me. I get it.”

Another giggle came from you and muffled against his lips at his crashing kiss, with a chuckle of his own he pulled you into a tight hug mumbling against your ear, “You are the best Girlfriend ever.” Snuggling against his chest you smiled and giggled softly until he pulled back to steal another kiss and curl around you looser for the rest of the ride until he claimed your hand again.

…  _A few months later_ …

Huddled up in your armchair you spun your cell phone between your thumb and index finger as your lip quivered after your hang up from your annual brief call from your Father. A soft sniffle came from you as you pulled the baggy sweater down over your curled legs against your chest while your heavily socked feet tucked under it as another warm tear rolled down your cheek and instantly cooled in the frigid apartment when your eyes fell once again on the empty email inbox from your third week without word from Richard. 

The last contact you’d had seemed to be a bit awkward after he’d mentioned his ‘casual fling’ girl had brought up possibly visiting her family for the upcoming holidays. A conversation that ended abruptly after what you assumed to be a mild panic attack on his part after he’d once again partially dug himself into a hole as he tried to verbalize his opinions on the possibility of it after he’d not so vaguely interrogated you about the person Lee had started seeing from school. A subject that stung a bit at the recent switch from Girlfriend to Friend again when the topic of passing just making out came up and made things too awkward for the pair of you, just as the holidays were coming around, the only relief was that the Pace’s were headed back to Oklahoma until the Holiday break is through.

A buzz came between your fingers from your phone as it chimed out a simple tune, in a curious glance at the British area code you hit talk and raised it to your ear, “Hello?”

“Am I currently speaking with a, Miss Jaqiearae Pear?”

Pulling your sweater from around your legs that laid out against the cold cushion you replied, “Yes, this is she.” Quirking up your brow at your awkward answer.

“This is Mr Ednsbrun from the Arts division at Oxford.”

Lowering your legs you felt a smile ease onto your face and replied, “Yes, It’s great to hear from you.”

After his soft chuckle he replied, “Actually I was calling because, you see we’re in a bit of a bind out here.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, see we’re out two of our main performers for our Yule time performances, and your name was the first one to pop in my mind.”

“Which performances?”

“Our Odette in Swan Lake and our first chair violin for the semester’s exhibit. Would you be able to help us out? It would stretch out through to the second week in January.”

Your smile deepened as you glanced around the small apartment and you nodded, “They start on Tuesday, correct?”

“Yes. Does that mean you can do it?”

“I’ll be there.”

His soft clap came from the other end of the line and he chuckled again, “Oh this is wonderful, thank you so much Miss Pear, we look forward to working with you again.”

“So do I.”

“Well I will let you handle your travel affairs and we will see you Tuesday, Thank you again and good bye Miss Pear.” With a soft click you eyed your phone before you scooted closer to your computer and found the number for the airline and secured your flight you would have to be packed for in a few hours for the cheapest rate.

Biting your lip you hung up in your hunched over figure as you shoved the last of your clothes into your duffel bag after calling to inform your boss at the store and your landlord, who would be watching after your dishes and books while you were gone. As you sighed you sat back in your armchair and quickly typed out two emails, one to an old classmate from Oxford that always promised you his spare room should you need it and the other to Richard, silently hoping he wouldn’t be lost to the idea of meeting you.

_“Richard,_

_I know our last conversation must have upset or bothered you, but I thought you should know I got asked to fill in at some events out at Oxford through my school break. If you wanted to talk you might not be able to reach me through my email, so, me being hopeful here’s my cell number. #. Don’t worry about fees or anything, I have it set up on an international plan so I can reach my Dad, and when I get there I’ll email the number for the place I’m crashing at if you like. Well I have to head to the airport, so, I hope I’ll hear from you soon. If I don’t Happy Holidays to you and your Family.”_

After your groan you gathered your travel papers and grabbed your bag, making sure to add your laptop and head to the airport to be absurdly early for your flight.

…

A deep groan came from Richard as he paced once again through his living room muttering to himself soft rehearsals for yet another email draft to you. A soft chime came from across the room as a voice rang out, “You’ve Got Mail!” With an eager turn and path for the chair before it he shook off his nerves and read through your email, before he realized what he’d done his hand had found his phone and dialed his Brother’s number.

Chris’ voice rang out clearly in a flat tone, “Rich, I am not listening to another one of your possible emails.”

“She’s coming to England.”

Chris sat up as he adjusted his hand around the phone against his ear, “What now?”

“I just got an email, she got asked to help at events in Oxford. She’s coming to England.”

Chris, “Wow, where’s she staying?”

“Not a clue, she’s headed straight to the airport, left me her cell phone number now, I just have to wait.”

Chris, “Well email her back, send her your number back, plan a meet up spot. Or at least send me her email so I can.”

Richard sighed, and faced his computer again, “My number, right.” His body stiffened as he typed out a simple response.

_“Jaqi,_

_I am so sorry for the silence, I’ve been trying to find the right words to message you again since I left things so awkward between us. Here’s my cell number, #, give me a call when you land. I still am looking forward to meeting you. And if it isn’t too much, if you need a place to stay please don’t hesitate to call me. I hope your flight goes well._

_Richard.”_

Shaking his hands again he got up and started compulsively cleaning and straightening up his house before dressing to head to the store to pick up a set of fresh sheets for the bare spare bed he had.

Fixed in place in front of the full aisle of bedding Richard eyed all the selections before settling on green, pale for the sheets and pillows and a deep green for the thick comforter set that brought a smile from the cashier who softly asked, “Forgot about visiting relatives?”

Richard forced out a chuckle and replied, “Something like that.” His smile flashed as he collected his purchases and returned home again to fix up the room he had no idea how to convince a near stranger to stay with him in his house, let alone a young woman. With another groan he headed straight out again, hoping to block out his thoughts by spending some time lingering around his Brother’s pub in hopes of eavesdropping on the other customers in hopes of ignoring the next 16 hours of his torturing wait.

…

A heavy sigh left you as you settled in the airport bar you pulled out your laptop and hooked up to their available internet ports. After a few simple clicks your smile eased back on again reading the email from Richard before you saved the number he offered then read through your former classmates’ email with an extremely eager response as they promised to pick you up from the airport once you sent the ticket information. With a soft giggle you managed to catch Dean online to pass on your pick up time and settled your plans to be taken out for a meal once they’d collected you.

Nearly an hour later you signed off after finalizing all your plans with the group of guys you would be staying with and put away your laptop once again, zipping up and shouldering your duffel bag before grabbing your violin case and back pack for the short walk to your gate. Where you handed off your ticket and accepted your torn stub before boarding off into your cramped seat back at the rear of the plane against the window. Thankfully your bench buddy was small and his buddy in the middle seat between you missed the barely half full red eye flight. 

Leaned back in your seat you curled your legs up in front of you and shut your eyes trying to get some sleep before you dug into the thick collection of Dickens’s works you had packed in hopes of your favorite tales of woe and overcoming characters would aid your nerves in handling this painful situation. Page after page the words sank in and you felt your muscles relax while your eyes shifted to the small window and watched as the runway came into view.

After your short wait you gathered your belongings and took the short walk through the terminal and out through the gates where a small group of guys in the small waiting area all gave soft cheers drawing soft giggles from you when they first spotted you. In the mix were two of the guys from your first year at Oxford, two Brothers from a low class part of town who just barely managed to scrimp through the tuition, same as you, in hopes of fulfilling your dreams. The rest were their closest Cousins who all moved with them to get jobs in the area to help put them through school and happily bunked up and gave you one of their bedrooms when you kept getting locked out of your dorm for your late night library studies and extra practicing for your ballet and various instrument lessons.

Your smile widened as they all grouped around you and Dean spoke, “Welcome back Love! Just in time for Christmas!”

You giggled again as the all claimed your luggage and led you to their waiting car and Chuck said, “And as your official welcome we are going to drown you in chips!”

Rolling your head back you grumbled and giggled again while they chuckled at your drooping response, “Good, I am starving!”

They chuckled again as another rhetorically stated, “Can’t have that now can we lads?!”

.

Seated around the table your eyes shifted to Dean as he asked, “So, this ex of yours, he fine with your trip?”

With a forced smile you lowered your glass after taking a sip, “He’s in Oklahoma with his Family.”

Chuck, “So he doesn’t know then?”

“I don’t think it would really matter, he’s seeing someone new anyways.”

Their brows rose and one of their Cousin’s nodded his head and said, “Rebound! You need a rebound!”

Through your next giggle you shook your head and sighed, “I think my plate’s a bit full right now.”

Dean smirked, “We all know you can handle fourteen courses and four clubs on top of a part time gig at a shop. How could it possibly be full with barely twenty shows over the next month?”

With a grumble you rubbed your face and replied back, “I’m supposed to be meeting my Mate.”

Their brows rose again and they scooted closer to the table with eager smiles, and Chuck said, “Everything, now!”

Rolling your eyes again you said, “Not much to tell, he gave me his number and I’m technically supposed to be meeting him, sometime this visit.”

Dean, “How’d you get his number if you haven’t met?”

“We have the ink skin transfer thing, and we swapped emails.”

One of the Cousins asked, “What’s his name?”

“Richard. We only traded first names.” Unknown to you the blonde from behind the bar smirked as he carried your refill of chips to your table.

Chuck nodded, thanking the man for the refill who turned to head back to the bar again to give his Brother a wave over to the bar, “Great plan. I can think of at least twenty Richards.”

You giggled and stole a glance at the stunning man approaching the blonde at the bar, “Yes, I just love it when a Child gets named after a public figure such as a former King.”

Dean nodded, “When you meeting him?” Your skin heated up as you felt another set of eyes from the bar landing on you as you ran your fingers through your long curls draped over your shoulder.

The other Cousin asked, “Need a chaperone?”

With a sigh you replied, “Perhaps. Not sure yet, still have to call him.”

Wide smirks eased across their faces as they scooted the rest of their chips towards you as Chuck said, “Eat up and we’ll take you to drop off your bags and we can meet up with the elusive Mr Richard.”

Softly chuckling you replied, “That is nice, but I still have to go to the first rehearsal for my first chair role for tomorrow night’s concert.”

Through a playful glare you ate another chip Dean replied, “After then, leave a message for your Mate to join us for a pint.”

Rolling your eyes you rose to your feet wrapping the remaining chips in the paper lining in the basket and you led the guys to the bar with the empty baskets in hand as they carried your things. On the short walk over your eyes scanned over the faces at the bar where the blonde walked to greet you and collect your baskets and glasses from the side of the tall brunette with bright blue eyes fixed on you in his stunned expression from your lingering smile and soft nervous giggle. With a single glance at the blonde your smile twitched larger as he claimed your basket and wet his lip before asking, “I couldn’t help but overhear, you’re supposed to meet your Mate?”

You nodded, and chuckled awkwardly as Dean curled his free arm over your shoulders forcing your curls to pool around your face only making your eyes shine brighter as you replied softly, “Ya. Kinda have to call him first though.”

His smile quirked up as he asked, “From the States?”

Your smile quirked larger as you giggled behind your fingers, at Chuck’s terrible Southern accent saying, “Texas.”

The blonde offered his hand chuckling and saying, “Chris.”

From the corner of your eye you spotted the brunette gripping his glass tighter watching as you shook his hand when you replied with a bright smile, “Jaqi.” His smile grew as he wet his lips and you dropped his grip, “Thanks for the chips.”

He chuckled again, “Any time, and if you want feel free to use the pub to meet your Mate if you like. You know if he lives in the area you could leave me his name and I could let him know to meet you here later.”

Through your awkward chuckle your eyes scanned over the brunette still staring at you, “That might be a bit tricky. Not like his Parents helped things with his name choice,” The Brother’s brows rose in a set of confused smirks at your playful tone, “I mean if you’re going to name your Son after a King you should go big or go home, something like Leopold or Anaxandridas, something you could shout in the streets and easily find him.” Their bottom lips tucked between their teeth at their muffled chuckles, “But I suppose they did go a bit out there, I mean it’s not like they could have found a more unknown King to use than the one from Robin Hood. Honestly, who in England has possibly even heard of Robin Hood.”

Chris chuckled and shook his head and replied sarcastically, “Can’t say I’ve ever heard of it.”

You giggled softly and stepped back, “Well I have to go, but I mean if you feel the urge, collect away, but honestly I bet you can’t throw a stone without it landing near at least five Richards.”

Making him chuckle again as he looked over you, “You’re off later?”

You nodded, “Ya, have to get to practice. But I’ll most likely be in later, four hours at least, bit hooked on chips, well anything potato related really.”

As you turned again you stole another glance at the brunette who finally managed to smile at you, earning a smile from you in return when you headed towards the door and Chris called out, “I will see you later.” Making sure to step to his Brother’s side to grab his arm to keep him in place until you left the building for their hushed conversation while you stole another curious glance at the pair.

.

After your short trip to your shared apartment you left your bags and changed into a clean pair of black jeans, touching up your makeup, and tucked in blouse you covered with your grey cardigan then added your comfortable wedges, making sure to grab your violin case and take the familiar short walk as you closed your jacket over your other layers. On the short walk your mind kept racing back to the phone call you should be making while you flicked your hair out from under your coat and pooled your focus back into your basic mental warm-ups you did before each practice and performance. 

A deep breath filled your lungs as the familiar buildings grew around you and soon shifted into the same winding halls packed with both familiar and new faces all looking you and your mess of bouncing curls on your path straight for the smiling portly tweed bound man walking towards you with a growing smile saying, “Miss Pear!” His hand clasped around yours while the rest of the student orchestra turned to glance at you while the conductor gave you and your ragged case a discriminating twice over.

“I’m honored to have been able to help you out.”

His smile deepened as his hand gave yours another affectionate pat, “I do hope your Holiday plans weren’t ruined.”

You shook your head, “Not at all, I love England this time of the year.”

He chuckled softly and released your hand, waving his to the side, “I trust you know your seat, we have a few minutes for you to look over the sheet music before we start.” His silver eye gave a giddy glimmer as he winked it at you and softly added, “I know you’ll knock their socks off.”

In your cross of the stage you set the case on your seat and slid your coat and cardigan to rest on the back of it before you rolled up the sleeves on your blouse. All eyes were on your case after your more approved attire was revealed under your worn outer layer. A set of soft clicks later the scratched and paint coated case opened to reveal the glossy polished deep red pristinely cared for violin in the freshly added violet lining that you lifted along with its matching bow then closed and slid the case under your chair while you sat. 

Ignoring the others your fingers stretched out to grab the pack of sheet music the others around you watched you giving a focused gaze with your narrowed eyes, page by page you flinched each of your fingers along to the notes across the bars that played itself in your mind. Within a few minutes you reached the last page and closed the booklet again while the music replayed in your mind once again as your fingers marked the notes from memory.

Through your mental practice the smile from Mr Ednsbrun deepened as he once again repeated his quiet reassurance to the worried conductor at the last minute change. Worries that were silenced at your first flawless run through that brought out several late entries at the conductor watching your performance without turning a single page. Hour after hour you led the violins through your sections of each piece after your brief memorizing stints until you had carefully returned your violin to its case and added your layers again after you rolled your sleeves down again. Through the crowd of shallow and awed smiles and glances from the students around you along with the brief stop at the conductor’s side as he gave you a glowing review and stated how eager he was to see you the following night.

.

As you took your short walk back to the apartment your hand dug your phone out of your pocket and finally found Richard’s number, with a steady exhale you hit talk and raised it to your ear. Not so far away back at his house Richard was once again grumbling as he fidgeted with his hair and nearly fell over in his rapid turn and race for his ringing cell phone on his bed. In a not so graceful fumble his hand fixed around the phone and hit the talk button as he rolled onto his back, raising the phone to his ear saying in as calm a voice as he could muster, “Jaqi?”

After your teeth released your bottom lip you shakily stated, “Hey Richard.”

Through his deepening smile he tried to hold back his giddy chuckle at finally having you talk to him directly. “I um, I heard, you dropped by the Green Pearl Pub earlier.”

Your brows pressed together as you smirked, playfully firing back, “I suppose that bartender really meant it when he said he’d try to hunt you down.”

He chuckled softly at your statement and replied, “Chris, actually is my Younger Brother. So he caught a few hints from you before you even spoke.”

“Hmm, thought it was a bit odd he was so eager to help.” Your eyes narrowed and you asked, “You wouldn’t happen to have dark brown hair and blue eyes?”

Another awkward chuckle later he responded, “I did not mean to stare. Chris just overheard my name a while into your stop then he pointed you out.” After a brief pause he continued, “Your group from earlier, you looked cozy.”

With a soft giggle you replied, “My roommates, met first year and they gave me a room when I kept getting locked out of my dorm from missing curfew for studies.”

“So, you um, want some chips? I could get you another pint as well if you like”

In your soft giggle your smile deepened as you replied, “Sounds like a good plan.”

He nodded and said, “Is now good?”

“I have to drop off my violin, but I can be there in ten minutes, if the guys aren’t back yet, twenty if they are, might have to slip past them, out the window possibly.”

He chuckled again, “I hope it’s not that hard for you. If you want to you can bring them along. I know my Brother’s going to be practically at our booth the whole time anyway.”

Turning your head you spotted the empty parking spot and replied, “I’ll see you there then, I’m back at the apartment.”

His smile twitched larger and he replied, “I will see you there.”

With a soft click the call ended and you climbed the two flights of stairs, letting yourself in and putting your violin beside your bags before slipping out again. Through your steady breathing you went back down the steps and took the first turn leading you back to the pub once again. Biting your lip you entered the pub once again and claimed an empty bench in front of the blonde bartender from earlier who was wearing a huge grin as he called out your name, “Jaqi!”

As your grin deepened you propped your feet up on the lower bars on the tall bench and tapped your fingers on the bar playfully saying, “Chris,”

He chuckled and smiled wider at you, “I humbly apologize, but I just couldn’t sit around and wait for Rich to handle it on his own. You have no idea the trouble he’s caused trying to put together an email for you the past month after he shoved both his feet in his mouth.” A gentle tap came from him setting a pint in front of you.

With a soft giggle your fingers curled around it, “That, ya, it wasn’t really the easiest conversation to have online.”

After your first sip you watched as he passed his apron over to another tall man that just entered from the back door and nodded his head to the side collecting the two other pints he poured, “We should get a booth, saved the best one, it’ll make it easier to keep Rich from causing a scene with his fumbling ways.”

With your soft giggle you claimed the spot across from him along the wall as Chris stayed standing beside the booth as you asked, “He can’t really be that bad. Can he?”

Chris chuckled again and glanced back at the door flashing a finger wave at his Brother and nearly snorted trying to hold back his chuckle at Richard’s near stumble when his boot knocked the step in the doorway before he flashed you both a nervous smile. With a glance back at you Chris softly replied, “Oh ya, he’s a regular Casanova.” Turning back to his Brother who glanced between you both before he stopped at Chris’ side.

In his low rumble of a voice he asked, “Gotten to the childhood stories yet Chris?”

With a chuckle the blonde nudged his Brother into the booth after stepping around him and forced him in farther by claiming the seat at his side playfully replying while he slid one of the pints in front of him before his Brother, “Not yet, leaving that to Mum.”

Richard’s eyes got wider as he turned his head to face Chris asking in a disbelieving tone, “You didn’t invite her out here for this!”

Chris chuckled shaking his head and smirking at you while you claimed another small sip of your drink, “Nope. But Jaqi is expected for dinner on Sunday.”

His eyes shifted back to Richard who sat staring at him open mouthed until Chris raised his fingers to close it and turn his head to look at you as you set down your glass and fidgeted with your sleeves in your lap for the few moments Richard took to remember how to speak as he took in your appearance fully. In a rapid blurt he asked, “Free on Sunday?”

His question was followed by his eager raising of his glass for a sip of his own drink while you fought your smirk at Chris’ mouthing of “So smooth” before you replied, “I am after 6, I have ballet rehearsals from one till then.”

Richard set down his glass and promptly set his hand back on his knee asking, “Ballet? Which ballet are you in?”

“It’s Swan Lake this year. Their Odette tore her ACL and one of my Professors recommended me to replace her.”

He nodded, “That’s an incredible ballet, I haven’t seen it live, what about your violin, you said you had to put it up?”

“Oh yes, he also recommended me to take first chair in the student Orchestra for the original works exhibits. Ruffled a few feathers, but it’ll settle.”

Chris’ smirk grew drawing your eyes back to him as he asked, “First chair, that your only instrument?”

You shook your head, “No, I sort of memorized basic handbooks for each instrument-. But I’ve mainly studied on the violin, cello, piano and guitar.”

Richard’s smile eased back as he softly stated, “I played the cello in school too, bit rusty now though.”

Chris, “Any spare seats at the shows?”

You nodded and reached in the inner pockets of your jacket drawing out four laminated passes on small strips of ribbon, “Only four, but um, ya they insisted I take them. Though my first year I just traded them to the other students for random stuff. Didn’t know if you would care for it.” In a timid reach over the table Richard gently claimed the cards from you and he and Chris read the various dates for the different events.

Chris, “You’re going to be performing in each of these?”

“Um, not all. The 22nd is for the wind section, the 14th-20th is for the smaller production of Romeo and Juliet, um, I think the red font ones are for the painting exhibits, and the green is for the plays they’re putting on.”

Richard’s brow rose flashing you one of the card showing you the large section of blue and yellow colored dates left asking, “Just leaving all of these?”

You nodded, “Not that bad. I’ve had worse schedules. It’s only for a month, and I have at least three nights off a week.”

Chris, “And Christmas?”

“There’s no shows on Christmas.”

He smirked, “No, I mean what are you doing for Christmas?”

Richard, “Big plans with your group?”

“Um, no, they actually have to head back to Chelsea for that. So it’ll just be me. I’m sure Doctor Who will be on again this year.”

You nearly wanted to slide under the booth at their mirroring unbelieving gazes, after a breath Richard stated, “You can’t spend Christmas alone.”

Chris nodded with another smirk, “You’ll come to ours!”  
Richard quickly added, “If you wish to, that is.”

Chris waved his hand, “Nonsense, Mum won’t hear of anything less, you’re coming. If your friends are ditching you you have to stay with us.”

“They didn’t-,” Your words faltered as your eyes locked with Richards again, “That is, they’re not ditching me. There was sort of a, misunderstanding my first year during a Chelsea match and, well someone went home with a black eye after I made a very well deserved observation about a certain goalie.” Their smirks grew as you claimed another sip of your drink.

Richard chuckled, “Football squabbles then. Understandable.”

“They replay their favorite matches of the year during Christmas.” After another sip you softly asked, “Are you sure you want me there? I mean I barely have any time or know what to shop for for you all.”

They both chuckled and Chris replied, “You Dear are welcome with or without any presents. Though Mum will be forcing a bit of her knitting on you for the photo. Going out to the whole family this one.”

Your eyes landed on Richard as he claimed another nervous sip and met your gaze again then lowered his glass to say, “She might have told everyone I was going to meet you in April as well.”

Chris nodded, “Full family reunion. She’ll be so pleased you’re out here for the Holidays!” His eyes scanned over you both when the orders of grilled cheese, fish and chips were set out between you bringing back his smirk as he raised his glass and slid out of the booth saying, “I think I’ll go see how Tilly’s day had been, give you a few minutes alone.” After his brief wink at you and his not so subtle head nod at Richard he walked across the bar claiming the seat across from a redhead while Richard flashed you a timid smile and you both claimed your first of the chips.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning their soulmates while some added bits with exes and acquaintances are mixed in. A lot of travel scenes and one surprise at the end. Bonding over meager beginnings and littered with a doting Brit. Been a while updating this one, hope you enjoy it all the same.

Wetting his lips after swallowing Richard’s eyes met yours again as he blurted out, “I would really like to apologize.”  
“You don’t-.”  
“No, I really do have to.” Setting his arms on the table before him he added, “I jumped past trying to see if you were doing alright and went straight for a full on interrogation when I should have been supportive to you.” After scanning over your face again he asked, “Are you doing alright? With the shift back, I mean?”  
Your hand floated by your drink to tilt sideways as your head briefly did the same, “I suppose. It um, I mean, do you really want to hear this?”  
He nodded with a soft smile, “Of course. I want to be able to, be there for you, when you need it. Vent to. I know I’ve unloaded more than my fair share on you.”  
You nodded wetting your lips as your fingers ease around your glass again, drawing his eyes to them then back up to yours, “Well it, it got a bit difficult, us being together when moving forward, another step came up.”  
He nodded, “You mean physically?”  
You nodded again claiming a sip of your drink then set it down again, “He got a bit uneasy about it, so after about an absurdly long near silent week, we, decided to, step back.”  
Wetting his lips he shifted closer again, wording his question in his mind, “And his new girlfriend? It sounded a bit soon. At least to me.”  
Through a partial smirk you replied, “Jordan, spent months trying to win him over. It’s, easier with Jordan.” His brow rose curiously, “It’s all a bit complicated, and I really can’t dish out all their secrets.”  
Richard nodded, “Of course.”  
“But they’re happy I guess. And I’ll, get over it.”  
His eyes scanned over yours spotting the flicker of pain you masked by darting your eyes to the chips to steal another as he did the same, “Well if you need anything let me know.”  
Your smile flinched back meeting his eye as his smile slid back through his bite on a chip. “I will, and how is your, Tiffany? I take it you decided not to meet the family?”  
He nodded, “No, we got into a row few weeks back, shortly after I sort of muddled our emailing. She um, wanted more than I could offer.”  
Through your next sip his eyes locked on yours as a flash of light passed through them reflected from the swinging glass door allowing another bundled man into the pub, deepening his dazzled expression at your smile inching back, “Ah, not ready to commit?”  
He shook his head, “She overheard me and Chris speaking about you and tried to put her foot down on my speaking with you.”  
“Ah.”  
Scanning over your face again he replied, “That is completely out of the question. Back in the States, you weren’t going to spend the Holidays alone were you?”  
Your eyes locked on his concerned expression, “I would have spent it with my neighbor, Mrs Henderson.” He blinked trying to think of what to say, “Called my Dad, he got picked up for more shifts, so I won’t see him for a bit longer. But it’s alright. You don’t have to invite me along for the Holidays you know.”  
He nodded, “I know. We want you there to spend it with us. Mum’s been eager to meet you, Dad too.”  
After a soft giggle while you swallowed your last bite of the chip between your fingers you caught his curious smile, you stated, “Well at least you won’t have to worry about impressions. Parents love me.”  
With a chuckle of his own he asked, “Oh really?”  
You nodded, “Steadily employed, enrolled in not just one incredible University, but two, with perfect marks to boot.” He chuckled again at your next giggle, “I make a good impression on work ethic alone.”  
“Well I’m certain we’ll love coming to your performances.”  
“You-.”  
“Don’t have to, I know.” Wetting his lips again his eyes scanned over your face once again at your next sip, “I look forward to it. So, how exactly does it all work, you just filling in like this?”  
With a quick giggle you set your drink down again, “Well it’s all, it’s unpaid performances if that’s what you were asking. Mainly showcases to show off their most talented students.”  
“Unpaid?”  
You nodded, “Another admirable example of my dedication. Worth it though.”  
Raising his glass for another sip he asked, “How is that?”  
“For one, the head of the Arts Department only had one name in mind when it happened, at least by what he told me.” Richard’s brow rose again, “Out of everyone he could have called, he called me. I’m dependable and talented, and one of the heads at Oxford knows it.”  
Richard nodded with an impressed smile, “So if any work were to come up, you’d be the first to get recommended.” You nodded, “Well done.”  
Your smile inched back as his grew through your claiming another chip, “Any plays for you coming up?”  
“In a few months, Leer I believe.”  
“Oooh, interesting choice.” Making him chuckle.  
“Also have a couple auditions for small bits on random shows next month, nothing big.”  
“Well I can’t wait to see them.” Earning another chuckle from him at your bite on your chip while he claimed one for himself.  
Shifting your eyes Richard glanced back spotting Chris on his way to rejoin you both with his creeping smile, soon claiming Richard’s side again guiding you both through a few more topics before your eyes settled on the clock on the wall earning their gaze as well. Turning to face you again Richard asked, “Need to head back?”  
You nodded through another weak smile, “Early start tomorrow.”  
They nodded and Richard said, “I’ll walk you back.”  
Finishing your drinks you three rose and you accepted Chris’ half hug before he stated he couldn’t wait till Sunday and suggested you two should have another fuller meal after your rehearsals. Holding your smiles you followed Richard back out into the cool evening where he paused and claimed your side slightly eager to see where you were staying. Glancing forward again his arm resting awkwardly between you shifted to curl around your back, guiding you out of the path of an oncoming group headed for the pub and lingered there unsure if he should release you or not but relaxed at your subtle lean against his side while he glanced down at you. Feeling his smile inch wider his arm settled a bit tighter around you through your sharing your full week’s plans at his asking.  
.  
Raising his eyes over the apartment building you were in his arm nearly gripped you tighter at his wish to keep you at his place, safe and warm, where he could take perfect care of you and claim all the time he could with you in your short stay. Peering up at him and his muddled expression you said, “It’s better inside than outside.” Followed by a giggle. “Do you live far?”  
He shook his head, “No, just um, pass the pub, right on Elm and keep going till you hit my place. Swing in the front with a grown over garden filled with those absurd little gnome states from Mum.”  
You giggled again, “Sounds lovely.”  
Wetting his lips again he felt you ease out of his grip to hop onto a small cement wall around the frost bitten gardens on your left, meeting his height as he trailed your path to the nearby outer set of steps, “Well, if you ever get crowded, or can’t sleep anything I’ve got a spare room and a cupboard full of cocoa.” You giggled again pausing on the wall in a half turn assuming he was closing in for a hug only to have his lips land on half of your mouth in his attempt at a peck on the cheek. Pulling back almost as soon as his lips had met yours to say, “I, um, was going for your cheek.”  
In a giggle you spotted his smile flicker back at your smile after your lean in to kiss him on the cheek, resting your hands on his shoulders as he inched closer to you again accepting your hug. “Thank you for walking me back.”  
As he pulled back his hands settled on your sides locking his eyes with yours, “I certainly wasn’t going to let you come back alone. Besides, now I know where to pick you up from.” Your smile grew at his sparkling yet mischievous flash in his eyes after they had darted to your lips and back again. In a slow inhale he inched forward again as your fingers trailed alongside his neck absently, once again his lips met yours for an intended brief kiss. Only to draw closer to you at your hands easing alongside his neck earning a content sigh from him at your leaning against him fully. For a few minutes the pair of you were lost to the world, feeling the waves of what seemed to be fireworks coursed through you both while his arms tightened around your back holding you in place until you both froze at a sharp whistle from over your head.  
“Oi! Bunny, time for dinner!”  
Against his lips you giggled before easing back and tilting your heads up to meet the wide grins and finger waves from the guys peering out the open window as Dean called out, “Hiya Richard!”  
After a chuckle of his own he returned with a wave of his own then met yours again as you giggled again at another call, “It’s getting colder Bunny, don’t want you to freeze together!”  
Richard chuckled again smiling at you and said, “I will see you tomorrow. Let me know when you get off.” You nodded and stole another quick kiss, giggling at yet another call.  
Pulling back you traded smiles and goodnights as he turned and walked away, waving at your group as he did while stealing a glimpse at you entering through the thick door to greet your friends.  
Barely ten minutes later Richard was back at the pub sharing your plans with a beaming smile as he climbed into Chris’ car for a lift home continuing their own plans for your visit. Once inside the apartment you giggled again at the group of guys all waiting for the full details, all eagerly sharing their own ideas for places for possible dates for you both. Forming a full plan for your visit in their own minds allowing you plenty of time with both them and Richard through the hearty yet sparce meal they all pooled their funds into, assuring you they could in fact had the cash to spare adding you to their meals, reinforcing your place in their close knit little family struggling through this great school.  
…  
Not long after they piled around the cleared table to look over their winter course assignments as you pulled out your Dickens collection to start reading only to set it aside when your phone rang. With a flicker of a smile you pulled on your sneakers and your coat to step into the chilly breezeway outside the apartment answering the call, “Lee, enjoying the farm?”  
Releasing his lip he replied, “It’s, cold, lotta space. Miss you though, hated having to leave you in the city alone. Been spending time with Mrs Henderson?”  
“Got called across the pond actually.”  
His brows furrowed in confusion, “You, what now?”  
“Got a call from one of my former Professors at Oxford, they needed someone to fill in at their Yule time showcases.”  
“You’re in England?!”  
“Well ya, they needed me.”  
“But, you, where are you even staying?!”  
“With some friends from school, they keep a spot open for me since my first year.”  
“So, what, what are your plans?” He wet his lips struggling to hold his calm tone through his thundering heart beat, “I mean, you can certainly go hunting for your Mate now, right?”  
“I actually found him. Ran into him at the pub my friends took me to after my flight.”  
After his stunned pause he fired back, “You’ve been to a pub? We can’t even drink!”  
“Lee, drinking age is 18 here, and it’s not like most bars, they serve food too.”  
“And you’re Mate, you planned to meet him there?”  
“No, his brother is the bartender, just happened to be there.”  
“So, how did you, how did that happen, he just drunkenly swerve his way over to you? You didn’t drink too much, did you?”  
After a giggle you replied, “No to both. Rarely out here do people just go to pubs to knock them back. You sip on the pints, it’s not that strong at all. And no, he wasn’t drunk, neither was I. He was a bit awkward at first but he seems to be relaxing a bit around me at least. Just walked me back a bit ago.”  
“So now he knows where you’re staying?”  
“Yes Lee, and he shared where he lives as well. I’m staying with six guys, a fact he’s well aware of. Any word from Jordan on your trip?”  
“He’s pissed at me for still going, wanted to take me with his family skiing. But I really want to hear about you, six guys? What else have I missed?”  
Sighing softly you filled him into your practice and the plans for the following day as you could nearly feel him tensing for what you assumed was his worry at not being your lone romantic focus. “How’s your family?”  
“Good. We um, Mom said she wanted to do a late Christmas with you when we get back, trade gifts and all that.”  
“Alright, sounds good.”  
“Any word from your Dad?”  
“Caught an extra set of shifts, couldn’t make it.”  
“Jaqi-.”  
“It’s alright. Same as last year.”  
“Doesn’t make it any better though.”  
“I know.” As you stood glancing around trying to hold back your tears at his next forming question about Richard, thankfully a voice on his end of the line broke his sentence and called him away allowing you to hang up, wipe your cheeks and head inside. Passing through the apartment again after stripping out of your shoes and coat you headed to the small nook they used as a study claiming your pull out bed and snuggled under the thin cold layers trying to think warm thoughts as you drifted off to sleep forcing the painful knowledge of having to be alone with pretty much strangers through the Holidays. But hopefully at the end of the visit you could possibly have something close to a family to return to when you started back at Oxford again in April.  
..  
A low shuffling woke you just before the sun was about to rise, as your eyes opened they landed on the clock on the small table by your sleeper couch earning a muffled grumble from you into your pillow at your rolling onto your back to climb out of bed. Barely moments later your bed was remade and tucked away and you joined the line of guys piling into the bath to brush your teeth and braid your hair back into a tight bun. Using your nook to change into your leotard and knee length sweats under a loosely hanging thick sweater soon hidden under your worn jacket after your shared breakfast before Dean joined you for your walk to dance rehearsals as the others went to their early morning classes and shifts at work. After a short walk you both found your ways to the massive brick coated buildings scattered with the few students and Professors eyeing you both curiously on your path.  
A few hallways later you were back in the familiar open studio where you both ended up being the first there after the head instructor giving you a firm welcoming nod of her head watching you both drop off your belongings, strip out of your shoes, socks, extra shirts and walk to the warm up bars. Seated beside yours you eased your slippers on and joined him in the first round of stretches then joined Dean out to the center of the floor to start going through the opening motions of the ballet from memory as the instructor moved closer eyeing you both carefully sharing the changes to this production. Bearing a pleased yet stoic expression at their not needing to train you on each and every move in the detailed piece. One by one the other students arrived, eying the leading couple with more than a few happily greeting you as they took their places around you both on your run through before the other instructors broke you into groups to focus on smaller parts from the dance.  
Finally after the long rehearsal you returned back to the apartment alone to shower and change while Dean went off to his next class. After your near freezing shower you bundled up again eyeing the small set of bills you’d saved up after your last trip. You looked in the pantry with a sigh at their food levels they had nearly doubled for your stay and yet still barely managed to fill half of the shelves. Biting your lip you pulled out enough instant potatoes for a small single serving and ate the small amount while watching the news reel replaying until a ring from your bag broke your concentration. Stepping away from your empty bowl you smiled eyeing Richard’s number popping up, as you picked up you heard his slightly eager croon across the line, “I’m not too early am I?”  
“No, just watching the news.” Curling your arm over your stomach trying to mask its low growl at the near non existent meal you’d just made.  
“Care to move our dinner to a lunch? You sound hungry. Plus that film Chris mentioned is playing, if you wanted to we could go see it?”  
“Sure, I should be able to at least pay for the early showing rate.”  
“No, it’s all on me.”  
“I-.”  
“The way I see it you came over quite suddenly, and as it goes I planned on showing you around anyway when we met. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I planned on doting on you anyways. If it makes you feel better you can return the favor if I ever come out to visit you.”  
After a weak chuckle you sighed, “Fine.”  
“Great. Be over in a few.”  
“Ok.”  
His smile grew as you both hung up and he locked up his house and made his way to his car, starting it and driving the few minutes over to your apartment.  
..  
Pulling into the mostly empty lot he chuckled softly as he parked a few feet in front of you and leaned over to open the door for you letting you inside as he eyed your anxious smile while your fingers eased through your curls pooling onto your chest through your open jacket over your tight grey sweater matching your grey wedge boots. “Sleep well?”  
You nodded again locking eyes with him, “Ya, much better pull out than at Lee’s parent’s.”  
His brows rose, “You’ve stayed at your exes’ parent’s place?”  
You nodded, “Few times after our shift, he still lives with them and his siblings.”  
“Right.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m certain your parent’s have a much lovelier pull out than both of them.”  
After a quick chuckle resting his hand over yours curling his fingers under your palm on your lap through his lean over to press his lips to your cheek earning a weak giggle from you, then pulled back to say, “For one my parents have a few extra bedrooms with full mattresses, so no pull outs, same as mine. If you wanted a full bed to crash in it’s yours, even got a new set of sheets for you.”  
You giggled again, “The old sheets that bad?”  
He chuckled lowly and released your hand to shift gears again pulling out to head to the movie, “I didn’t have any sheets, just an old mattress Chris had left at mine when we were living together.”  
“Why’d he move?”  
Wetting his lips Richard glanced at you with a smirk, “He moved in with his now ex girlfriend. Has a nice flat in town.”  
“He didn’t want to move back again?”  
Richard’s smirk grew, “He dates more than I do, plenty of options with his work, but if I do get sent out abroad or out of town for work he’ll gladly watch the house for me. Plus, it’s nice, having our own spaces after sharing for so long.” He glanced at you again, “Do you like your place? I know you’d probably prefer living with your Dad, but I mean with work, classes and all that?”  
“I mean ya. It’s, nice I suppose.” He met your eye again at the next light, “It’s absurdly small, you could fit it in the pub, and I only have a mattress, desk and one chair, but it’s mine.”  
His smile grew back, “Back in university, first time round, I was just a teen sharing with Chris,” he let out a soft chuckle, “We had the worst flat. You couldn’t run the tap and the toilet or shower when the outlets in the kitchen were being used or the building would go dark. Windows both busted and refused to open, had to slam the door to shut it. And the size, just one room, everything in one room, and a, you couldn’t even call it a full toilet, just a corner with a curtain blocking it off. Just pitiful.”  
Through your giggles you said, “At least mine is in a sort of closet, I mean you couldn’t fit in it easily, door slides into the wall. And the shower’s in the kitchen, just a curtain and a drain beside the fridge.”  
He chuckled again, “Any hot water?”  
You met his eye causing his brow to raise at your stunned expression as you asked, “You’ve had hot showers? I thought that was a myth.” Earning a bubbling set of laughs from him as he looked at the road again. “No, Mrs Henderson gets a hot bath in the mornings and the rest on our floor tolerate our just barely room temp showers.” You caught his eye, “We actually did vote on it. But she deserves it.”  
“Well,” wetting his lips again, “You’re free to stay at mine in April if you wish to. I’ll make sure to stock up for you. Do you get working papers too along with your student travel papers?”  
You nodded, “Just visiting this time round, but normally ya. Used to work at a restaurant.”  
He nodded, “Well I’m sure Chris could get you a place at the pub if you wanted, pay you well, make sure the guys behave. Plus I fill in sometimes between parts so I can make sure you get back afterwards.”  
“I’d at least have to pay you rent for all that.”  
Chuckling again he caught your eye, “If you say so. Just knowing you’re settled through it all is payment enough. How many years do you have in Julliard again?”  
“Another semester then the following year, but a few of my Professors have mentioned I have the credits to graduate a year early if I wished to.”  
“And you would stay in the States then?”  
“Well, actually then I could focus fully on Oxford, get my final two years of courses blown out easier.”  
Biting his lip he struggled to contain his creeping smile at the thought of you possibly living in England full time. “Well whichever you decide I’ll be here to help if you need it.”  
“I will remember that.”  
“Good.” Lowering his hand to ease across your lap when your head settled against his arm deepening his smile through his hand stroking the side of your legs.  
..  
Outside the theater you eyed the passing crowds of people headed for the small strip of stores around you as you walked around the car joining Richard’s side where his fingers brushed around yours to claim your hand on the short walk to claim your tickets, snacks and seats inside. With a smile you followed Richard to the pre-decided seats from the ride over and lowered yourself after placing your drinks in the holders. His smile grew as he shifted closer to you offering you some of the popcorn through the switching scenes of animated foods through the loop of music leading to the previews. Meeting his eyes again your fingers grabbed a few pieces as you said, “Thank you, for the movie, and the meal.”  
Lowering his eyes he watched you pop the pieces into your mouth to chew as he claimed his own, “Thank you for agreeing to come with me. I look forward to spending more time with you.”   
After a peck on his cheek he chuckled as you said, “So do I.” Shifting the popcorn aside at your eyes dropping to his lips he inched closer to you, closing the distance claiming a kiss from you quickly ending with his smirk at your muffled stomach growl.  
“Have some more popcorn,” a muffled giggle from you came at his stealing another quick peck on your lips, “After we’ll have a full meal, I promise.”  
With a playful smile you asked, “And the kissing, is that gonna be before the meal or after?”  
Through his soft chuckle you giggled through your popping a few pieces of popcorn into your mouth, “Both if you like.” Planting a kiss on your forehead grabbing a few pieces for himself.  
“Good.” After your next swallow you eyed his silhouette as he spotted a few people he recognized enter the room while he chewed. “You have incredible eyes you know.”  
With a smirk he met your smiling gaze, “Coming from the woman with purple eyes.”  
“Doesn’t make yours any less dazzling.”  
“Thank you, but yours are far more awe inspiring though.” Turning forward again and nodding his head at the guys waving at him from down in the front who all eyed you curiously and took their seats as the previews started rolling. Through the film his arm rested across your lap allowing him to stroke the side of your legs you’d curled on your seat and tucked under the armrest between you to press against his while your arms looped around his bicep resting across your chest.   
Nearly halfway through the film your eyes dropped to the guys up front once again stealing glances at you both once again causing your brows to press together in a confused scan over them. At the tightening of your grip on his arm Richard followed your gaze to the guys before leaning in to whisper against your ear, “We were in a few shows together. Nothing to worry about. Might say hello after but they won’t keep us past a few moments.”  
Turning your head you whispered back, “Why do they keep staring?”  
With a smirk he replied, “The light from the screen is making your eyes shine. They are dazzling.” With a peck on your cheek he turned to face the screen once again relaxing as your head rested against his arm again.  
..  
Sure enough as the credits were rolling Richard grabbed your empty popcorn bag containing your empty cups in one hand while claiming your hand with the other leading you to the door where the group of men were all waiting for you both. For a few minutes they all introduced themselves, smiling at you slightly in awe still from the near glowing eyes under the multicolored lights scanning over them each through the short conversation. Until one of them alerted them to the time they were still expected for a dinner, leaving with parting smiles and a promise to have a meal sometime later. With his own growing smile he settled his fingers tighter between yours and led you out to his car again after purring, “Off for lunch now.”  
Back at his car again you settled inside as he claimed your hand driving you off to the intimate restaurant he had picked the first time he first learned you were going to be coming out to England. Wetting his lips he climbed out again and walked around to claim your hand once again leading you inside as he said, “Hope you like it.”  
Smiling up at him you replied, “I’m sure I will.”  
After a nip at his lower lip he nearly purred back, “Pick what you like. No full salad diets with me. Or soup, my Mum’s tried that one when I took the family out for steaks before.”  
Through a giggle your smile grew urging his wider in return before you nipped at your lip peering inside the low lit set of rooms coated in dark wood with candle lit tables in what would seem to be an upscale restaurant leaving you severely underdressed if it weren’t for the dozens of other tables filed with people in thick decorated jumpers at the early morning chill. After giving his name Richard walked behind you quietly trailing his eyes over you wondering how he could manage to convince you to let him take you coat shopping as well as he eyed the heavily worn jacket obviously not doing the job at your struggle to withhold your shivers on your brief time outside. Though the nearer you got to the table a less than flattering gaze from a thick red jumper wearing man who traced your path nearly drove him to marching over and giving him a clear reason to never look your way again.  
At the table finally he smiled at you again pulling his coat off to leave on the back of his chair revealing his deep blueish grey long sleeve shirt while he and the men in the tables around you stole a glance or two at your formerly hidden curves revealed with your figure hugging layers before you claimed the seat at his side. Happily Richard slid into his bench seat in the corner table with a curved bench seat for your sides on the other side of a four way divider between three other tables, similar to the other groupings of couples tables along the wall with longer tables for groups in the middle. Across the room as you brushed your hair back over your back through giving your drink orders you caught Richard’s glace over at the still scowling man barely able to see you over the dividers and had let slip a soft giggle then said, “One of my former Professors.”  
Richard’s eyes met yours again with a curious smile, “Hmm?”  
“I obviously wasn’t one of his favorites.”  
Scanning his eyes over you again he asked, “Why’s that?”  
Holding back another giggle you smirked saying, “He’s know for being argumentative. First day we got off on the wrong foot, and of course after that he’d already made up his mind so why try to change it.” Causing his smirk to grow, “Found out he despises Macbeth, so each essay he set out I quoted it whenever possible. Absolutely hated it, but he couldn’t argue with the proof I wrote out and had to give me the grades I’d earned. Probably just not expecting to see me back so soon.”  
Looking up you both smiled accepting your drinks from the waitress who smiled at your thanking her before you gave her your orders and she claimed your menus leaving you both to sip on your drinks. “Either way I’m not certain I’ve ever gained a scowl like that from a Professor before.”  
“You have to irritate them intellectually beyond all point of argument.” His brow rose as he sipped from his glass, “Not the first time. I should warn you I do tend to irritate narcissists from time to time.”  
“And here I thought I was the only one.” Chuckling softly as you giggled again brushing your bangs behind your ear once again.  
Through the meal once it had finally arrived his eyes remained locked on you through your turns at sharing more stories about yourselves, missing the departure of your scowling Professor and the entrance of the group of blonde women glaring directly at the pair of you. All four of them going unnoticed by him entirely until he had paid and led you out to the car again, looking over them with a blank expression in reaction to their glares while he fixed his jacket. His head turned forward again as he forced them from his mind focusing on your decided plans to watch one of his latest films he’d purchased while enjoying the ice cream he’d agreed to take you shopping for at your missing the brand back in the States.  
..  
Glancing over at him in the car he smiled at you again at your asking, “I take it the blondes know Tiffany?”  
He nodded, “Yes. Not overly fond of me apparently.”  
“Their loss.”  
Stealing another glance at you he chuckled saying, “Alright, off to the market then back to mine.” He turned his head at your nod resting his arm across you once again gently for the short drive, “Want anything other than the ice cream?”  
“Just that should be fine.”  
He nodded, “Well they have this one cake I’ve been meaning to try again, so that will be added to our snacking list. Plus I’ll probably snag some crisps, usually head for those after puddings anyways.”  
After your giggle he glanced at you again only to see you shaking your head, “Sometimes it like I’m hearing another language when you all talk about food.”  
Chuckling again he replied, “I suppose it must have bit a bit of a shock.”  
“More than a bit. Led to my reliance on potatoes out here, mainly chips and crisps, as you put it. First things I stock up on.”  
“All potato diet?”  
You nodded through a giggle, “Hey, potatoes are incredible vegetables, make up most of the nutrients you need and if you forget to eat them they sprout for you assuring their descendants will feed you after you discover them finally. Very trustworthy and reliable food, plus, Hobbit love them.”  
With another laugh, “Ah, well if Professor Tolkien loved them we must all fall into place.”  
“Glad to see you agree.” Giggling again you eyed the small lot he parked in then stepped out once again into the chilly day smiling as his arm circled your back for the walk into the shop as he grabbed a basket along the way. Keeping his firm hold on you during your trip through the shop selecting your ice cream after he chose his dessert and favorite bag of crisps then you made your way back to the car again for the drive over to his home.  
.  
Biting your lip you watched the familiar streets pass by trying to remain calm and your mind blank to fight against the thoughts racing through your mind. Gently your hand was claimed to be raised to his lips for a gentle kiss before you met his eye as he smiled at you, “Just a movie and desserts, I promise.”  
“I didn’t-.”  
He chuckled again, “Just clarifying. We’ve got a month together, should we get that far, I don’t plan on it being so soon after our meeting.”  
“Good to know.”  
On the last street you smiled at the house he had described coming into view freeing you once again to stretch your legs for the walk inside where after his offer you slipped off your shoes as he did leaving them under the hooks holding your jackets. Your first stop was in the kitchen to put the ice cream in his freezer before his giving you the full tour.  
“Kitchen, obviously. Living room through here, with my desk, source of all my painful flubs with you.”  
His eyes lowered to you as you nudged his side, “Not that painful.”  
Rolling his eyes he eased his arm around your back showing you the rest of it, “My room through there, bit upside down at the moment, and my spare, where you’d be staying, through here.” His hand settled on the door easing it open showing you inside with a smile at your impressed giggles at his adding, “Full closet, plus your own toilet, complete with tub and shower. Though unfortunately for you we only have hot water.”  
With an exaggerated sigh you replied, “I suppose each place has its own low points.”  
He chuckled again, “I suppose it does. I’ll grab the tape you can pick your seat on the couch.”  
“Ok, any spot you prefer?”  
He shook his head, “Sit where you like.” Stealing another glance over you as he left your side collecting the tape then your desserts, his on a plate and a bowl of yours he passed to you while claiming the spot at your side.   
.  
Soon enough the dishes were in the sink and the one movie turned into two leading to a ringing from your pocket waking you from your spot rested across his chest in your new lounging position on the couch under a thick flannel. Squinting through the dim room you eyed Dean’s number and answered the call in a hushed tone as Richard cuddled closer to you, “What time is it?”  
“Nearly six, where’d you fall asleep Bunny? Library again?”  
“No.”  
In a more cheerful tone he replied, “Your Mate’s?” Rubbing your forehead you felt Richard kissing your cheek, “Need me to bring your things for the show?”  
“No. I’m on my way.”  
Squinting his eyes open through your goodbyes Richard inhaled deeply as you drew a beeping watch from your pocket to ask, “Need a ride?”  
“I um,” Rising up his lips met yours for a short kiss.  
“I’ll get my keys. It’s the violin, right?”  
You nodded as you both sat up after his next kiss, “Ya, first collection.”  
“Good.” Rising to his feet he smiled running his fingers through his hair and answered his Brother’s call confirming he was on his way along with their parents, a fact he withheld from you in order to spare your nerves while you made a quick trip into the bathroom then joined him once again in his car. He parked in the lot once again and waited for you to head up, change and return, nearly dropping his jaw at the dark green dress you were wearing as the guys behind you held your case and coat as you twisted your hair back into a tight high ponytail, hurrying through the cold air to their cars for the drive over.  
Once in the lot he parked and eyed the buildings in awe that you led him through until you finally crossed before the auditorium you were performing in. In a single step you froze at Richard’s name being called out by a tall woman and man at his brother’s side. Wetting your lips you glanced up at Richard who flashed a smile at you, “We can find our seats if you need to head off.” You nodded flashing a wave at them after his peck on your cheek, then turned to join the rest of the students in the rehearsal room for final tunings on your instruments. Inhaling deeply Richard watched you vanish into the crowds before joining his family, greeting them with tight hugs and accepting his pass from Chris, who led the way inside to claim their assigned seats.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence filled the giant auditorium as the large curtains spread revealing the well lit rings of chairs filled with you and your fellow students circling the conductor. A single twitch of his wand and your instruments were readied for the first notes to flow. Slowly at first the student’s piece began introducing their imaginary characters as the world around them came to life. If your eyes had shut you could almost have imagined what you had hoped that world and story to be as your row slid into the mix welcoming the first piercing set of notes as if to introduce the first timid steps off on an adventure for the hero. Each easy motion from the string section was countered by the fluttering sways and crescendos form the wind section always ending with a heart stopping entrance of the drums in the back while the audience strained in their involuntary holding of their breath until the pace slowed again allowing them to do so.

The four sets of performances were finally through and your first glance into the audience brought the Armitage men around Richard’s Mother who had a firm hold on her Son’s arm as she dabbed her cheeks while the men just stared dumbfounded and frozen in shock at the near impossibly movements and sets of notes they couldn’t have imagined being placed in that row before. All of them with history in string instruments, and Richard having trained on both the cello and the flute knowing the wind section would have left him passed out on the floor if he tried it himself. With the closing of the curtains after your smile and head nod at the deafening applause you turned and walked back to the training room to put your violin up and grabbed your case for the search for Richard.

A buzz from your phone you pulled from your pocket sounded before the soft chime at the message from Richard saying, “At the arches by the statues.”

You couldn’t help but smirk passing the pleased swarms of students around you buzzing with news of parties they were having to celebrate the first performance of the season. In the crisp gust of night air bursting through the open door you eyed the crowds around you sending smiles your way, all except for the same scowling Professor from the other day dreading his place as volunteer to aid in the Yule Season’s events watching your path to the grinning giant under the arches just past the crowds. A curious raise of your brow brought a soft chuckle from him as he stepped closer to you purring, “Simply magnificent.”

You weakly giggled and accepted his warm hug he used as an excuse to try and keep you warm when he’d caught your first shiver on entering the night air again, “Thank you. Are, we alone, or-?”

He wet his lips and grinned at you after another weak chuckle, “Mum has a club meeting in the morning. Chris dropped them at the station to catch the train back.”

“If it’s too late-.”

Richard leaned in to kiss your cheek to purr, “Darling, we love watching you perform and we will all try to make it for as many as we can.”

You giggled softly, “Well the dancing at least they only have to sit through once. There’s five reprisals to fill the other dates, and the next show is a repeat of this one. The others are doubles of new pieces.”

Peering up over your head Richard eyed your roommates approaching, “Oi Bunny!”

Your giggle sounded as you turned feeling Richard’s arms smooth around your middle continuing his warming hold on you as you waved at the redhead under Dean’s arm who giggled out, “Jaqi, you were incredible!”

You smiled at her, “Hey Tatianna!”

Her smile grew as Dean grinned at you and Richard curiously with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes while another set of blondes joined your roommates group joining their friend Tatianna for the after party the guys were going to escort them to. Wetting his lips Dean said, “So, there’s a party at Chuck’s again. Same plan as always? We were thinking Reno’s for dinner tomorrow?”

You nodded and their smiles grew as you nodded, “Of course. Go have fun I will see you at practice tomorrow.”

Dean gave you and Richard a wink as he turned leading the group off to join the lines of students on their path to the countless parties. When you were alone again you peered over your shoulder at Richard when he kissed your cheek again asking, “What plan are you following?”

With a flashing smile you replied, “Normally They would go off to the party and I would get a nap in and grab my bags for when they bring their dates back to let them have the apartment until their dates leave.”

Richard’s lips parted, “They’re kicking you out?”

You rolled your eyes and kissed his cheek at his protective scowl forming on his face, “I’m certain with Chris you made yourself scarce a few times at least.”

“Yes but he never had to take his belongings.”

“Well, I don’t have a lot and after they had to go hunt down the girls my first month with them that stole some of my clothes we worked out the plan when we couldn’t find a spot to hide my bag and books.”

Unable to help it Richard smirked as he released his lip from between his teeth, “This plan of yours.” Your smile grew as you guessed his suggestion, “You seem to be in need of a place to stay.”

“How did I know you’d jump at his offer?”

He chuckled and kissed your cheek again firmly through his arms curling tighter around you, “Let’s go grab your bag then Darling.”

Giggling softly you walked with Richard under his arm saying, “Thank you.”

In a lean down he left another kiss on your cheek, “Anytime. Besides, if this is going to be a common occurrence-.” You giggled again rolling your eyes as he chuckled, “I have to offer, you know I do. Besides, Mum wouldn’t allow me to sleep at all if I didn’t make sure you were safe, and Dad would run me over if he found out.”

You giggled again and couldn’t help but blurt out, “Can’t imagine what that would do to the car.” Making him laugh as he helped you into his car and joined you.

His grin grew as he started the car and stole another glance at you, “Bags first, then I can start dinner.”

“I am at least helping.”

He chuckled lowly, “We’ll see.”

In a low exhale his arm shifted to rest over your lap for the short drive to the apartment building. Parked outside the building you climbed out and accepted his hand for the walk inside after Richard claimed your violin you silently refused to let out of your sight. A smile eased onto his face as he felt himself flashing back to his rough beginnings in his career path, not that he’d officially ‘made it’ yet, but he had at least found some solid ground for himself. Even in his position it was hard to release the urge to simply keep you here with him to keep you from the struggle to find your own footing in your own shining career. Each step brought a far more put together flat than he had expected for seven young adults to be living in.

Your eyes rolled and you giggled softly at his looking over the study you had led him to, “A lot better than my place.”

In the chilly room he moved closer to claim a gentle kiss from you drawing a smile to form across his lips, lowly he rumbled, “I can’t wait to see it. I’ve already started saving for it.” You couldn’t help but smile as he playfully asked, “Did you assume I’d wait until April to see you again?”

Shouldering your bags you guided Richard back to the door, “I try not to assume anything you might be planning.”

Smirking at you he purred back on his leans in to take one of your bags and claim another kiss, “Good.” Leaning in you stole another kiss of your own and locked up once you were in the hall again.

“What are we eating?”

He smiled replying, “I have some frozen skillet meals if you’re up for it.”

With a giggle you replied, “I am most definitely up for it.” Making his smile grow as the simple meal was taken as closer to an extravagance for you and not as a failure for not being far more available to pamper you to the level he wished to be able to. Looking over at him you added, “You really don’t have to make it anything out of your regular budget.”

A playful smile came from him as he replied, “Thank you. I still intend to pamper you though.”

“Within reason.”

 With a playful narrowing of his eyes he opened the outer door to the building to let you out, “Just for that we’re going coat shopping tomorrow.”

Through a giggle you walked beside him back to the car, “My coat is-.”

“You are shivering.” Rapidly he leaned in to plant his lips on yours, “No negotiations.”

Rolling your eyes you added your bags to the trunk and climbed in again as he closed it then walked around to drive to his home.

.

The smile on Richard’s face only grew as he helped you carry your bags to his guest room, leaving them on your dresser while you pulled out of your jacket and heels. In a nip at your lip you crossed to him accepting his hand bringing you closer as he smiled at you, “Is this making you uncomfortable?”

Forcing a smile out you replied, “I’m just used to handling things on my own.”

His forehead rested against yours as he drew you closer in his arms, “I understand. I will try not to push it, but-.”

“You have to.” His smile grew as you nestled closer to his chest for a hug, “My Dad would like that about you.”

“How often do you contact him?”

On your path to the kitchen you replied, “We email at least twice a week, with monthly calls.”

He nodded, “Well there’s a spare phone jack in the living room, you mentioned you brought your laptop?” You nodded, “Well feel free to set it up. I’ve got an extra chord somewhere. Until then you’re free to use mine.”

With a pan on the stove he sat you on the counter leaning at your side inching closer to you through his confident bout of flirtatious joking bringing a near stunningly bright smile from you between your leans in to steal more cautious lip locks to ensure the food didn’t burn. Through dinner Richard eased through a glass of wine as you sipped on your water knowing wine would only hurt you in your practice. A bit longer you stayed together relaxing across the couches until the drooping of your eyes had caused you to split up for the night. Him in his anxious patterns to bed until he caught the sounds of your relaxed breathing through the hall allowing him to sleep finally.


	7. Chapter 7

Through the walls an alarm sounded stirring groggy Richard from his sleep with a grin at the reminder of your being under his roof. Nipping at his lip as he climbed out of bed he listened as you headed into the bath attached to your room and let out a soft exclamation, “Hot water!” Lowly he chuckled and ruffled his hands through his hair brushing it into place and pulled on a set of clothes and went to put together a simple breakfast you were soon joining him for in your leotard and sweats you were covering with a large sweater and your jacket after you set your bag and shoes on the ground beside your chair. When your plates were empty you planted a kiss on Richard’s cheek on the path to the door after you had added your shoes through his clearing the table. Under his arm you walked to the car as he cleared his throat and rumbled, “You’re finished at 1, correct?”

You nodded, “Yes. If you can’t get me-.”

His lips planted on your cheek cutting your words off, “I will be there Darling.”

Tilting your head back you rose up on your toes to kiss him on the lips as he held your door open for you. Pulling back you caught his growing smile watching as you climbed inside.

…

One had come quick enough and Richard parked in the same lot as before and curiously eyed the same row of cars from that morning all still sitting there leaving him to assume practice had just run late and to follow the same path he had seen you take to enter earlier that morning. Peering through these immaculate halls leaving him feeling a bit out of place he eyed the signs guiding him towards the lingering crowds in the dance halls all buzzing with news of the Bolshoi Ballet Principal Dancers turned Directors that all of the dancers were all grouped around in one of the open rehearsal rooms. In their conversation Richard eyed the pair staring directly through the glass wall dividing your practice rooms where you were with Dean still running through the final act of the dance again.

Akin to a magnet your performance drew him into the empty room he claimed one of the seats along the wall to watch your stunningly fluid and weightless motions and leaps between lifts making you seem as light as a feather with the ease Dean had led you through.

Each move, even in his familiarity with the show from his own role in it in school, seemed brand new and an entire seemingly unattainable level he had imagined such a young student to achieve. No matter who had approached the pair they were still watching you until your final giggling turn when you caught Richard in his spot by the door signaling the final exaggerated reach for your extended leg as Dean posed behind you resting his hand against the one you had extended above you to finalize the ending act motion the director had added signaling the crowd of dancers to fold in around you before the curtain would close. Up right again you giggled and smiled at Richard ready to approach him only to turn your head to the visiting pair that had entered the room through the door in the glass wall that called out, “Jaqieara” in matching thick Russian accents.

With parted lips Richard watched your brisk en point bouncing path to them where you stopped holding the tall position with ankles crossed while your arms crossed behind your back allowing you to tangle your fingers together as the pair, now the same height of you, locked their eyes on yours. Looking on Richard missed Dean and his Cousins grouping around him, Dean bumped his arm with his elbow as the dancers on the other side of the glass divider looked on jealously at their calling you over to speak with them without being told anything about you. “I love it when they drop by for visits.”

Richard glanced at Dean asking, “They visit often?”

Dean glanced at him and nodded with a chuckle, “Yup. Come out to see their Little Pear progressing.”

Richard’s brow rose, “Little Pear?” His head turned to watch you again as he caught the woman turning as she glanced at Richard with a stoic expression, to reenter the room as the man’s hand rose to stroke your cheek in his lean in to kiss your forehead while his other hand reached out to pass you an envelope you smiled and nodded as he smiled at you then turned to join his Wife, stealing a glance at Richard as well with a slightly softer expression before turning away. As the doors closed you turned in a step back and started the walk back to the group as Chuck snickered to himself saying, “That was practically a hug right there.”

Dean nodded then glanced at Richard again nudging his arm, “They’re her Grandparents, Mum’s side.”

Richard’s eyes settled on you watching your walk back to them as you lowered to the soles of your feet and relaxed your posture loosening the ache in your back.

.

Motion by motion you could feel their eyes on you. Each year was the same, always silent, always painful, but you all held the tradition of this forced encounter to pretend like they hadn’t done something so impossibly cruel decades prior. Word of their being there had spread through the students with all watching and wondering why they had chosen your dance to observe, their answer coming as the others in your rehearsal barely drew a moment of attention from them away from you. Every move and breath they watched like a hawk with their stern gazes fixed on you explicitly. There was no reason for them to be here past the prestige they brought to the schools exhibits by bringing such amazing dancers and members of an unsurpassed seemingly perfect dance company in the world, even if all they did was sit silently murmuring to each other and detailing your every moment.

Through the glass walls they still watched and you ignored, hoping they would look away just once allowing you to breath without fear of bursting into tears at the painful loss their presence reminded you of. But nevertheless the doors were opened and they passed through after your final resting position, thickly in Russian accents “Jaqiearae” was called.

Drawing in a steady breath you smiled at Dean in his parting wink and trot to join Richard and the boys. Damn your feet hurt. Your former slippers had ripped in your last practice halfway and you had to pull out your new pair. Still they were far too stiff for a performance just yet when you had started this morning, but no doubt as you toed your way over to the pair and they caught your using their breaking in technique their version of smiles eased onto their faces.

In a glance at your Grandmother you smiled stating, _“Babushka.”_ Then glanced at your grinning Grandfather as your fingers laced behind your back, _“Babu.”_

Thickly he stated in Russian, _“Flawless as always my Little Bubble.”_

You smiled then looked to your Grandmother in her cold demeanor stating with a broken regret filed expression in her eyes she refused to voice as she looked on at the mirror image of her lost child not counting your eyes and the slightly curved and muscular form unlike her wispy tall figure. _“Certainly your studies and our notes have imprinted on you. There is quite a list of our own Principals that cannot hold that Grand Allegro lift like your partner and yourself. It is pleasing you have found a partner to trust so freely, unlike the rotating set in Julliard.”_

Your Grandfather asked, _“Have you decided on graduating early or not?”_

_“Not yet. There are a few things I have to consider through this last semester before my summer semester back out here.”_

Your Grandmother nodded, _“True. It is a hefty decision. Clearly you have gained an impressive amount of skill from that school. It is not something to squander easily.”_ Her eyes shifted to the group of teens and Richard, _“Who was that man watching you? You smiled at him.”_

_“He’s my Mate, Richard, Armitage.”_

Her eyes scanned over him as she stated, _“Your children will be tall.”_

As she passed through the doors your Grandfather cupped your cheek smiling at you with a far softer expression he was free to show in her absence, _“My little Bubble,”_ His lips pressed to your forehead, _“I am pleased you have found your Mate. Trust me, she will not make the same mistake twice. We wish you the happiness in the world. You are timeless and without flaw when you move with so much in your heart flooding around you, even in her icy state she can see it, tears, always when you dance. So much farther you’ve grown past your Mother.”_ After a reach in his pocket he drew out an envelope in a deep red with etchings of mistletoe leaves and berries over it, _“Happy Christmas. Another will find you in New York for your birthday.”_

_“Babu-.”_

His hand patted yours, _“We heard of your sudden arrival. Let an old man spoil you.”_ His eyes darted to Richard then back to you, _“Your children will be tall, with glowing eyes.”_

Softly you giggled as he shared his love, a sentiment you returned watching him join her before you turned and lowered finally to the soles of your feet to walk back to the waiting group gathered around your bag they had grabbed.

Your smile grew as you claimed one of the seats to remove your slippers you put up in your bag as you said to Richard, “Sorry, things ran a bit late with our guests.”

Richard nodded glancing at the crowds following the pair heading for the parking lot then looked back at you as you tied your shoes over the socks you had added, “No need to apologize. Everything go alright?”

You nodded and stood accepting your sweater from Dean you pulled on as they hugged you and followed the group of females waving at them motioning to meet them outside. “Ya. As good as it can.”

“Oh?”

You let out a weak chuckle and wet your lips making sure you were alone before you grabbed the envelope from the chair and eyed your bag on Richard’s shoulder as he held out your jacket for you, with a loving expression hoping to simply help, “My Grandmother disowned my Mother when she believed her to be trading down by marrying my Father, her Mate.” Richard’s lips parted, “A couple years later I was born and my Mom died without having spoken to them since. So, I’m sort of a, redemption, for them.”

Richard closed the distance cupping your cheek as your eyes started to fill with tears, and you drew in a trembling breath as he wrapped you in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “Is there anything I can do?”

Your arms snaked around his middle, “The hug helps.” You mumbled against his thick sweater making him hug you tighter. When you finally stepped back you sniffled and flashed him a quick smile, “Hungry?”

“Sort of. You look hungry, take aways and movie marathon till dinner?” You nodded and his eyes shifted to the envelope, “Christmas card?”

You nodded and slipped it in your bag as well, “With a check for the account my Grandfather opened for me here.”

Richard’s brow rose and you added, “He like to send me money when I’m here. He knows I work but he likes to be sure I have enough to be comfortable here on my own.”

He nodded, “They don’t like your friends?”

“They’re impressed with my partnering with Dean. If you mean the stern looks that’s just how they are most of the time. They did mention us having tall children with glowing eyes.” His brows twitched up again, “They are still Grandparents, demanding babies is part of the job I guess.” Making him chuckle as you led the way out to his car.

“Let’s get you something to eat Darling.” Wrapping his arm around your back.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Large bag of food in hand, after a stop at the bank to deposit the check your Grandfather had given you, you walked through the house straight for the living room while Richard grabbed two glasses and the bottle of juice he added to the coffee table and turned to put on the first film. By the time he’d turned back you bit your lip after setting out the still near boiling tins of Chinese food you set out on the table and shook your stinging fingertips. Easily his smile eased back again on your meeting him halfway to the table. 

His grin grew as your hands smoothed over his chest and around his neck in his lean to close the distance between you. The moment your lips met you folded together and his hands dipped to wrap around the back of your legs allowing him to lift you up and hold them at his sides unable to stop the smirk at just how easily he had managed it with your surprisingly light body. In a purr as your lips parted he stated, “Off your feet Darling.”

A soft giggle left you in his carrying you to the couch to sit, holding you on his lap as your lips met his again. His arms snaked around you to ease across your back and hips in his lean back allowing you to lay against his chest with your hands easing around his jaw line and into his hair earning low hums from him. Each moment just melted together in your enamored lip lock through the credits rolling before the opening music began signaling your reluctant press of your forehead against his. Nipping at your lip you inched back as he said, “Should be cool by now.”

You nodded and eased off his lap to stand again drawing his eyes to you with a curious nip at his lip, “I’m gonna change real quick.”

He scanned his eyes over you in your turn to your room after his nod, your feet especially drawing his eyes, wondering just how much pain you might be in after a performance like that. After a few minutes you returned in the same sweater with a new pair of sweats to lounge in, with your hair released and fumbled into a loose braid to keep it out of your face. When you reached him you accepted his gentle pull to have you in his lap again for a few moments for another kiss, his lips found your cheek as his hand eased down your legs to inspect them for any tensing muscles needing to be rubbed out. “How are your legs Darling?”

Your eyes met and you forced a smile, “No more sore than usual past my feet.”

His brow ticked up, “Need a foot rub?”

You shook your head, “Just have to break in some new slippers. Mine tore in my last rehearsal.”

“You’re certain?” his hands raised to wiggle his fingers between your chests, “Two hands right here free for a massage to a lucky passerby.”

You giggled at his playful smile, “Rubbing will not help. Thank you though.” A near dazed glimmer flashed through his eyes as your hand brushed through his hair around his ear.

He nodded and set you beside him after stealing another kiss, “Soaking tub then.” He stood and went to fetch his plastic motorized soaker you giggled and covered your face with your hands when he returned with a towel over his shoulder. Kneeling down he set the hot water filled soaker at your feet and one at a time as you peeked through your fingers he eased off your socks revealing your aching feet he eased into the warm water he’d added some Epsom salts too. Once both inside he switched it on to turn on the small jets, sweetly he smiled up at you saying, “This should help, after, I’m rubbing your legs at least.” Making you roll your eyes as he set the towel aside and slid the coffee table closer to you both, he settled beside you and leaned in after your fingers brushed along his chin drawing him closer.

After your gentle kiss you softly said, “Thank you.”

With a low chuckle he crooned, “Hey, I’m team Pear all the way.”

You giggled smiling as he chuckled and cupped your cheek lovingly draping his other arm around your back, “Team Pear?”

He nodded leaning closer to you, “You are unbelievably talented and are going to do incredible things I cannot wait to see you through.”

The distance between you closed and his lips met yours, with your hands on his chest you replied, “I know you’ll have some fantastic roles yourself Mr Armitage.”

He chuckled again, “Bit actor at best.”

Your hand swatted his shoulder making him chuckle again as your finger tapped him in the center of his chest, “Hey, Armitage Fan Club King right here.”

“King?” He asked in a chuckle.

“There can be thousands of assumed Captains but only I get to be the King.” Making him chuckle again. “And as the King it’s my place to remind you just how incredible you are. I see great things in your future Mr Armitage.”

“You haven’t seen me act yet.” He replied in a sheepish downcast murmur.

After a stolen kiss you replied, “You got yourself a role in Star Wars, extra or not to be part of that is a sign of good things to come.”

“Yes, countless bit roles.”

You rolled your eyes, “Yes, because all the greats were born on the stage and handed their first roles on the first day.” Instantly his smile perked back up, “Call it intuition or one of our Mate traits, but you are going to find yourself on a very exclusive list of actors one day. I don’t need to see you on stage to know that. But I do think it would be adorable to see you in full Cats costume.”

He laughed rolling his eyes, “Eat.” You giggled leaning against his side to kiss his cheek.

“I can’t wait to see what you can do.”

His eyes met yours again to accept your next kiss, “I’ll see when we can set up for you to see something of mine then.”

“Good.” You traded one last smile then turned to your meal and film.

With the food put up you were eased back with him drying your feet after taking the soaking tub to dump and put away. Sitting at your side again he turned you draping your legs across his lap and firmly started to rub your lower legs upwards after bunching up your sweats. Your eyes locked and he moved to lay out behind you smiling as you turned twisting around him as he melted into the kiss you began. 

Through the whir and sudden click of the stopped rewinded tape your lips broke apart from the heated embrace Richard had to tear himself from with a nonsensical purr about putting on another film to ignore. In a brush he adjusted himself with his hand trying to subtly manage what he knew you must have noticed the reaction his body had had at your hand grazing around his middle to curl around a bunched up section of his shirt.

Laying on your side you nodded at the film he tilted to you for approval, his eyes in their still heated gaze looked you over in a momentary pause then turned to put the film on and turn to join you again. In a quick dart his tongue popped out to wet his lips as he reminded himself about his self imposed pacing rule in a wish not to force things too fast and possibly ruin them as you drew closer to having to split again. Carefully he stretched out smiling as you nestled closer to him when his arms circled you. Resting his head against yours he looked on at the tv as your fingers folded together when his hands slid over yours with lips pressing to your cheek after.

Perfectly you both seemed to fit together and the longer he held you he could nearly feel what he noticed to be a longstanding hunger for touch you tried so hard to hide. A hunger he knew you had every reason to bear at the long standing solitude you had faced, one he would try his best to sate fully in your time together, knowing full well he would kick himself if he didn’t claim each chance he had to hold you while here.

Barely audible from you Richard raised his head at your soft, “Thank you.”

His lips met your cheek again, “I can surely say I wouldn’t miss a chance to hold you while I can, Darling.”

“I just don’t want you to think I’m being overly clingy.”

He chuckled behind you leaving another kiss on your cheek, “I would never think that. You go on and cling away.” You giggled rolling your eyes and he gently turned you onto your back, locking his eyes with yours lovingly, “I mean it. This can be a very lonely profession I’ve noticed, and while I have you any time you want to be held, or just sprawl across me,” he chuckled as you giggled again, “Feel free Darling. Even at night if you didn’t want to sleep alone let me know, or just crawl in when you feel like it.” Turning over you snuggled against his chest widening his smile.

“I may take you up on that.”

“Anytime.” With a grin he turned onto his back keeping you in his arms allowing you to lay flat on his chest snuggling against his chest as you both tried to pay attention to the film between his head nuzzling against yours and the gentle pecks he left on your forehead and cheeks.

.

Hand in hand you walked to the car with a pair of jeans and your sneakers on to join the guys at the restaurant they had picked the night before. The waiting teens and their dates beamed at you greeting you with their usual hugs and adoring glances between you and your Mate, pleased you weren’t the spare wheel as usual. In the cramped corner of the room your joined tables still granted little space leaving you resting your legs over Richard’s in your sideways stance allowing him more space as the blonde on his left kept flicking her hair in exaggerated leans from her nonstop giggling at Chuck’s painful jokes.

For the nearly two hours you all laughed and traded the worst jokes you could think up until your plates were cleared and the wait staff thankfully watched your well tipping boisterous group leave bringing their smiles out as they counted their shares to the bills left for them for their tolerance for your noise. Again under Richard’s arm you chuckled your way back into his home to change and head to bed, though at your soft request on the drive home he knocked at your open door and smiled at you on your path to bed. As you slid under the covers he crossed the room to you to kneel at your side in your asking, “You sure you don’t mind sleeping here?”

Richard smirked laying at your side easing his arms around you and shifting the covers over you pulling you close. “As soon as I manage to finish washing all my sheets and pillows we can sleep in mine if you like. Not much of a difference in the mattress past the platform under it raising it higher.”

“How bad are your sheets since you keep complaining about them?”

He chuckled softly, “They’ve been in boxes since moving in. I just have a comforter thrown across the mattress.”

With a giggle you playfully fired back, “This Tiffany of yours must be so lax on her demands for sharing your bed.”

He rolled his eyes, “She’s not my anything anymore.” Tilting his head down he claimed another kiss from you and he purred, “Don’t worry about her.”

You giggled again, “Oh I’m far from worried. Even if you two ended up together again I still wouldn’t be.”

With a sigh he rolled you onto your back claiming a hungry kiss then settled across your chest nuzzling his head against yours, “I don’t want to think about anyone else. Now or even when you have to go back again.” The growl in his voice in his last sentence reminding you of just how little he wished to let you go.

Turning your head you kissed his forehead then rested yours against it, sliding your arms around his back, “Night Richard.”

In a low hum he replied, “Sleep well Darling.”

…

Early morning came and Richard was called to help his Brother at the Pub shortly after you hag been called away to join your Grandparents taking you to purchase more ballet slippers along with a full set of supplies as well as a new jacket at their insistence. In their need to head back to their hotel to get ready for an early appearance at your school they dropped you at Richard’s to change and gather your bag for an early run through before the performance. Back out the door you raced heading to the school, taking each winding turn and street at a racing speed until you missed a cane sticking out from between a wrought iron fence in an animated conversation between a pair of men.

Even in your feeble attempt to miss it your legs still clashed with the cane sending you into a front roll as the men gasped in shock at what they had brought on. Quickly they rushed over to you in your eager hop to your feet with cane in hand. A nervous chuckle left you as you stood extending the cane stating, “Sorry, didn’t see your cane.” With a turn of your head your eyes fell on a familiar pair dropping your smile as you looked between Sir Christopher Lee and Peter Jackson looked you over while Sir Ian Mckellen bent to pick up your bag. Under your breath you muttered, “Oh shit.”

Gently Christopher Lee accepted his cane from you as he stated, “My fault entirely. You are alright Miss?”

You nodded and let out another awkward chuckle, “Yes.” Your eyes shifted to Ian McKellen as he offered you your bag, “Thank you.”

He smiled giving you a confirming nod, “No thanks necessary. You’re certain you’re alright, that was quite a tumble.”

You nodded, “Oh I’ve been through worse.” In an eager glance between them all you bit your lip as the clock in the distance sounded through a nearby shop as your five minute warning at its early pace, “I um.”

Peter’s eyes fell to your bag asking, “Sports?”

Your eyes met his and you said, “Oh, my bag. No, um, I’m actually on my way to rehearsals, Swan Lake.”

Their faces lit up as Ian stated, “We’ve actually got tickets, the Oxford performance, correct?” You nodded.

Christopher Lee, “Which role are you performing Dear?”

Your eyes met his, “Odette and Odile.”

Ian’s face shifted to concern, “I do hope we haven’t injured you.”

You shook your head with a soft giggle, “No, not at all.” You wet your lips anxiously wishing to remain here a bit longer.

Christopher Lee, “Are you mainly a dancer? At Oxford?”

You shook your head, “No, full boat, Drama and Dance on top of my other studies. My other singing, drawing and music courses are at Julliard through the main semesters and the summer months I study here, between joining in the Yule time showcases.”

Ian, “Julliard and Oxford, impressive.”

Christopher Lee, “Why both?”

You shrugged, “Julliard has its strengths, such impressive courses on its own. And Oxford, well it has some of the best Professors and courses, not to mention the history with Tolkien.”

Peter, “You’re a Tolkien fan?”

You nodded, “I would have come here on that alone but my Dad said I had to focus on more than just the arts before he’d allow it, and Oxford does have an impressive supply of Science courses. Isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to be a part of anything Tolkien. I just love the world and creatures he created.”

Their grins grew and you stole another glance down the street, “I’m sorry, I have to go. I’d love to stay, I’m sorry if I set your plans back.”

Ian shook his head, “Not at all. And we look forward to seeing you tonight.”

Christopher Lee, “Perhaps we could take you for a bite after to talk more.”

You nodded eagerly with a giddy bounce, “Um, my Mate’s at this pub a few blocks over, we could meet there after, the Green Pearl Pub.”

Peter nodded saying, “We definitely will be there.”

You nipped at your lip then glanced down the street and gave them an eager wave back stepping, “Well, I, will see you later then.” A soft giggle left you when you stole another glance at them then raced off again leaving the three chuckling and sharing eager wishes for your later meeting.

With a pat of his hand on Peter’s arm Christopher Lee stated, “You should give her a role.”

Peter smirked, “She certainly is agile. I’m certain we could work out something for her.”

Ian, “And that smile. Purple eyes to boot.” The men nodded turning back to their former path picking up their former discussion of plans to come to light soon enough.

.

In a frantic pace you made it to rehearsals and raised your phone to your ear after dialing Richard’s number. Quietly in the corner you added your slippers while shouldering your phone hearing the bustling pub growing quieter at his stepping outside. “Jaqi, everything alright? I thought you were at rehearsals?”

You let out your breath you were holding to eagerly state, “You are not going to believe who I ran into!”

Richard couldn’t help but smirk at your hushed stolen surprise, “More dance phenoms?”

Even softer you squeaked out, “Sirs Christopher Lee, Ian McKellen and Peter Jackson!”

His brows rose, “Wha-, when?”

“On my way to rehearsal, anyways, I gotta go, but I gave them the name of the pub, they felt bad about my tumble.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No. Just, anyways, they felt bad and said since I was in a hurry we could talk later! Sir Christopher Lee called me Dear!” In a softer whisper you added, “They had tickets to my show already!”

He gave a chuckle, “They certainly will love it, and you. Now finish lacing up and we can talk after Darling, you can spill it all.”

You giggled making his smile grow, “I am gonna give you such a huge hug!”

“I look forward to it, Darling.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Firmly Richard held his stance through your near tackling hug through your eager giggles drawing a deep chuckle from him. Leaning back your hands gripped his shirt with an eager bounce you rapidly relayed your meeting as him and Chris grinned at your story. After which Chris had to duck out to go get their parents from the train station while Richard took you home so you could quickly shower and collect your change of clothes for after before taking you back to Oxford again. In the parking lot he parked near where the rest of the dancers did and followed you to the auditorium where you let him find his seat and go get ready after you flashed a wave at the already waving trio you had run into from earlier all eagerly chatting about the performance they had front row seats to.

Anxiously the audience filed in all having heard of the great number of talent scouts for the best dance companies in the world that had heard of your Grandparent’s arrival in town to watch it. Among them were the trio of actors and another group of familiar faces from an in town pop band that had come to support an old friend in the performance. Finally Richard’s Parents arrived and proudly claimed their seats sharing hushed whispers about how excited they were before a reminder of their only having a few minutes after the performance to speak with you before having to go catch their train back home again.

But the curtain opened to the soft music signaling the first motions of the show. Your first appearance and steady elegant movement brought on its usual enchanting effect on all in the crowd. From one fluid motion to another hushed whispers of your entranced audience rippled through the near silent crowd as to the flawless performance you were giving between hushed gasps at the stunning leaps and elegant near impossible en point poses taking years to master you achieved so effortlessly. At Dean’s side you both drew the conclusion there was a clear gap between the skills the pair of you held with that of your fellow performers. Yes it was an overall stunning performance from all involved but none looking on dared to look away when either of you were on that stage, not even for a moment.

.

The final curtain call came and went freeing you to slip off the stage and sneak through a back hall to claim a much needed hug from Richard who tightly curled around you in return. His lips pressed to your forehead before his hands found your hips in your turn to face his Parents, both of whom sent you large smiles as Richard stated, “Jaqi, this is My Mum Margaret and my Dad John.”

They both accepted hand shakes from you then gushed for a few moments on your performance along with the other one for the violin before having to head out. With a set of hugs you said goodbye to them and Chris, leaving you with Richard again who pointed out the trio you had met earlier that day miming they would meet you at the pub, to which you nodded and turned to go change and wash off your makeup. 

Warmly you had pulled on your jeans, tall socks and a thick sweater over a tank top letting your tight bun loose to free your curls after adding your sneakers and jacket. Hoisting your bag on your shoulder you stepped out of the changing room to the large group of talent scouts around your Grandparents all turning to greet you. One after another they each shared their own thoughts on your performance and asked what your plans were in the near future, all promising to keep an eye on you through your studies. The last of which was the one from the London Ballet Company, who unlike the others waited until Dean was at your side when your Grandparents had left with approving notes of their own to return to their hotel.

This final scout walked over with a growing smile sharing praise for you both then shared, “Two of our Principal Dancers are leaving in March. Since your studies in Julliard are up in April it would fit seamlessly to add you both to our rosters. The pair of you are just the kind of dancers we are looking for with a few of our new shows we are unveiling this year.” Your grins grew and you accepted his cards he wrote an appointment on the back of for a tour of the Company and to sign the paperwork after New Years before he shook your hands and left you alone. The pair of you tensed remaining frozen until he left the hall leaving you alone in an eagerly squeaking tightly jerking hugging mess until you split up promising to set a celebratory meal in the next couple days.

Once again Richard’s smile grew when he spotted you, your eager bouncing pace signaled his bracing stance assuming you would crash into him again. An assumption proving to be correct with your tight hug around his torso as your bag slumped to your elbow as he chuckled. Above you he rumbled, “What did I miss?”

His eyes lowered to meet yours lovingly through your eager bounce and nip at your lip before he news burst out of you, “There was a crowd of scouts from dance companies outside my changing room.” He nodded with a deepening grin, “Most said they would keep an eye on me and Dean, the last one however offered us positions two of their Principal Dancers are releasing soon.” His lips parted in a shocked smile as you squeaked and bounced again, “This time April I could have a spot in the London Ballet Company.”

Eagerly he drew you into another tight hug, “That is magnificent news!”

Your head tilted back accepting a crashing kiss from him as he giddily clutched you tighter knowing you could be moving to England full time possibly if you accepted the offer. “First off, I have to tell my Dad, run it by him, then after New Years I go out for a tour and possibly sign the contracts with Dean.”

Richard’s smile deepened, “I’m certain he is thrilled at the news as well.”

You nodded and giggled again, “We’ve worked really hard, and it’s been rough but he certainly deserves it.”

“And you do as well Darling.” 

Your shoulder bumped his and he added, “We can celebrate later, first off, to the pub.”

He grinned and leaned in as your arms circled his neck to claim another lingering kiss your hands slipped to his waist near the end of it with your hands clutching his belt when it ended breaking his content hum with a gentle tug. With a nod he chuckled and cupped your cheek for another quick kiss then purred, “Alright, but after we’re going home and I’m kissing you, and holding you until morning.” Making you giggle again through his next stolen kiss.

..

Through the near empty pub you spotted the trio sending you pleased waves as Chris sent you a growing grin revealing his excitement at having met the trio after not believing you had actually met and agreed to eat with them later. Claiming the seats across from them you three grinned at the trio as you stated, “Hey, this is my Mate Richard and his Brother Chris.”

Their smiles grew as they each went into detail about your performance before Christopher Lee asked, “Now, I was wondering, you mentioned your fondness for Tolkien and your acting courses, is there any role you had hoped to play? In anything. And why?”

With a growing grin you replied, “Actually, the first role I ever wanted to play actually was Gimli.” Their smiles grew, “My first chance at something close to it we had a small play of Snow White and I was so mad that I didn’t get to play a Dwarf. We were about five at the time, oh they had these massive yarn beards and these plastic pick axes..” Their smiles grew, “But then one of my Cousins got sick and I got his part as Bashful, oh it was awesome.”

Ian, “I am certain you played it splendidly.”

“I used to get teased about wanting to play Gimli. In the Hobbit you have all these sort of misfits, a fallen Prince and his heirs, four of his Cousins and other random Dwarves just hoping for a better future. And they finally get there but end up losing their King. Roughly sixty years later there’s another secret mission and Gimli, who was too young to join on the quest for Erebor finally gets his chance. Anybody could play an Elf, it’s all floating about between bouts of skilled archery, then there’s Legolas and his random burst of singing while Gimli really shows his lineage to great Kings and gives the people they meet a great look at just how incredible his people are. He charges in head first to any battle or situation Aragorn leads them to because he has such a great trust that he will be able to lead them to the final goal, and when the Hobbits end up breaking away from them and Gandalf is killed he never falters, never gives up hope just keeps going. Plus, no matter the irritation he has with Legolas for what their Father’s interactions had brought on he still works with him, and eventually turns them to besties-slash-not-so-secret-boyfriends for life.”

Peter’s smile had grown to a near cheek aching size, “That is, an incredible interpretation of him.”

Christopher, “Why would you be teased for wanting to be Gimli?”

“The obvious, he is a he. Full beard and all. Though that’s mainly from people that don’t understand when Dams are described in Tolkien as appearing and sounding male, I could easily play him, practiced the low voice and all. Though honestly I’d even play a tree in his world, which in any other play or film would be a silent role, but thankfully not in Tolkien.” Making them chuckle again.

Ian’s eyes shifted to Richard’s to ask, “Are you a performer as well? I’ve seen you somewhere.”

Richard nodded, “I’m an Actor. I’ve got a place in the Royal Shakespeare Company.”

Ian drew in a breath, “Cats.” To which Richard nearly blushed glancing at you to keep himself from doing so, “Not my top choice for a musical but you did wonderful.”

You couldn’t help but grin at his embarrassed smile as Peter asked, “Do you miss doing musicals?”

Richard shook his head, “Not really. I graduated from LAMDA a few years back, just wanted to do something with more substance than musical theatre or I’d go mad. Got my spot in the Company last year and it’s been great. Starting over’s a bit rough but I’ll get there eventually.”

They glanced at Chris who stated, “Oh, I don’t act. Had a part as a drummer in a band few years back but since then I’m working here through getting my computer certifications.” After which his eyes turned to the bar as a man was giving the guy behind it a hard time, “In fact, if you’ll excuse me.” He stood and called out, “Roddy! Back off!” Crossing to go help him deal with the problem.

Peter’s eyes fell on you again asking, “So, are you out here alone?”

You nodded, “My Dad works out on an oil rig to help cover what my scholarships don’t, I usually have a few jobs of my own but this trip was a bit short notice so I didn’t have the chance to get the working papers as well, but between Richard and my Grandparents I’ve been well taken care of.”

Christopher, “It is refreshing to meet a fellow performer so young and so dedicated to travel so far alone for a chance at success.”

With a grin you giggled and replied, “Oh you don’t know dedicated until you have seen where the struggling performer lives.”

Ian chuckled resting his arms on the table as his hand fixed around his pint, “Ooh, is it perfectly dreadful? I had this miserable little matchbox to live in back in my twenties.”

You giggled sharing the details on your New York apartment as they claimed sips form their drink then spilled into tales of their miserable starts when Chris returned with the food you had all ordered and reclaimed his seat beside you. Through to midnight you all gossiped and shared your opinions and favorites in countless subjects until they had to say goodnight, but not before accepting your number and email to remain in touch when they would be back in town again.

.

Under Richard’s arm you walked back to his home still giggling about your fateful meeting as your aching ribs from your roll throbbed once again from the massive bruise you had received from it leaving only a slightly absurd wish that it would leave a scar somehow so you could remember this day whenever you spotted it. But as soon as you entered the door he scooped you up, locked the door and carried you through to your room, leaving your bag on the dresser. He crossed the room to set you on the bed, where he helped you out of your shoes and socks, carefully cradling them after removing his own boots he set aside. On his lap he inspected your feet, carefully massaging them as he purred, “Go ahead and lay back Darling.”

You shook your head and watched as he worked the pair over them and higher on your legs until you moved your legs and sat up moving onto his lap teasingly asking, “You mentioned something about kissing and holding me all night?”

Lowly chuckling he replied, “How could I forget Darling?” Leaning into the fiery kiss you had started with another deep muffled chuckle.

On his lap your hands smoothed over his cheeks in your moving closer to him as his hands dipped timidly under the hem of your sweater across your back. Within minutes your lips parted as he pulled his shirt off missing you removing both of yours. Hungrily his eyes sank over your chest until his brows furrowed at the bruise on your side, “Jaqi!”

A tilt of his chin brought his eyes back to yours as your hand smoothed along his cheek, whispering through your closing the distance for another kiss, “Just a bruise.” Firmly your lips met his and he melted back again into the kiss soon finding you on your back. Easily enough you got lost in the enamored lip lock as your hands both explored what they could on the other while his lips dipped onto your neck, where a deep moan landed against your skin at your firm cupping on his hardened erection trapped under his jeans. A few slow strokes later his lips left your skin as he murmured, “Jaqi-.”

Through your teeth teasing his ear lobe he groaned at your muffled, “Mhmm?”

Dryly his lips smacked and he nearly growled, “We shouldn’t.”

Against his neck you asked while stroking him again, “Why not?”

Your lips planted at the base of his jaw as he rumbled back, “I don’t want to force things.”

Breathily you chuckled then pressed your lips to his through another hum at your next stroke while your other hand landed on his belt buckle, “You’re not forcing me. Trust me, I want to.”

The clink of the loosening of his belt broke you apart on his rise to his knees while he mumbled, “I need a minute,” then rushed off of the bed and out of the room.

Softly you mumbled, “Okay.” Uncertain of why he’d left until you heard him digging through his drawers in his room followed by plastic and something tearing open. Within moments he had returned holding a box of condoms he’d torn open and nearly in half in his hurry. The pouches splayed across the night stand after he’d tossed it onto the table then rested on all fours above you giving you a timid once over wetting his lips before his lips crashed into yours again. Sinking above you your bodies melted together again while you finished unhooking his belt as he tugged the waistband of your jeans unhooking the metal button there allowing his own hand to dip inside after asking your permission.

Quickly enough as his lips eased across your neck and chest before he pulled your hand out of his jeans to ease back on his knees and pull off your jeans and panties underneath. Warmly his lips peppered along your inner thighs until he hungrily lapped at your core stirring pleased moans and hushed cries from you. Somewhere between a gasp for air to steady you after your climax he had raised up wiping off his lips to claim another kiss. His eyes sank over you as he fought against slipping on one of the condoms he’d grabbed and taking you fully like he knew you clearly wanted and plopped onto his back beside you breathing deeply. Anxiously you glanced over at him asking, “Did I do something?”

He glanced at you and shook his head, curling around you, “Of course not.” Planting his lips on your cheek, “I don’t want to, take advantage-. We’ve had a bit to drink-.”

Lowering his eyes he spotted you removing your knee high sock you tied around his wrist earning a smirk from him, “Alright.” Easily you raised his bound arm and tied it to the headboard, “Then I will.” He smirked watching you sit up tying you other sock around his free wrist then guiding it beside the other to be tied.

“You’re tying me up?”

You nodded, “Mhmm.” Kissing him on the lips in your blind reach for one of the condoms, “If you want to stop, say Thesaurus.”

He gasped after your lips left his from the passionate kiss distracting him from the condom packet being torn open, “Why on earth would anyone say-.”

“That’s the point.” He couldn’t help but smirk as you pulled off his pants and briefs, tossing them away, then eased the condom on earning a low groan from him. His lips parted at the protective cover reaching the base of his shaft, straddling him again you asked playfully, “Anything to say? Or can I take advantage of you now?”

His grin grew as he shook his head then bit his lip and groaned watching you take him inside you. Leaning forward your lips crashed into his again when your body rocked above him returning to your same fiery kiss from before as his hands shifted to grip onto the socks binding them above his head through his hips rocking under yours matching your motions trying to draw more muffled sounds of pleasure from you. Soon enough your body trembled after your climax Richard was grateful you had curled across his chest to steady yourself after allowing him a chance to withhold his own.

Softly he mumbled, “Oh fuck.” At your hand shifting higher to untie his wrists, softly he added in a hushed plea, “You can leave them. Just please don’t move.”

Against his chest you giggled and lowered your hands to his chest again then raised your head catching his enamored gaze lock onto you before your lips met building up to the same passionate lip lock from before his hips shifted when he guided them into a testing rock he soon followed with another until your former pace was returned. At least until he managed to roll you over and grip the socks tighter as he trailed his lips over your neck and did all he could to hold back his smirk at the pleased cries he drew from you at his deep thrusts into you. Firmly your fingers left trails along his back and even his thighs at your easing your legs out of the way allowing him even deeper into you stirring matching low moans from Richard in return.

A soft whimper left you however at the tensing in your tired legs causing you to reach up and untie one of his hands he eagerly brought down to hold your hips right where he needed them to thrust just a bit harder knocking you over the edge with another cry of pleasure he matched through his near sputtering thrusts in your shared climax. All around you he snuggled peppering trails of gentle kisses across your skin and lips after you’d released his other wrist then cupped his cheeks holding him in the slow passionate kiss he had no intention of breaking either. That kiss soon raised your lust again enough for him to replace the condom and soon guide you through another round of him slowly ensuring your pleasure while taking full control allowing your legs a rest.

Once apart he drew back to steal yet another adoring glance at you as he massaged your legs once again then laid back at your side and stole another kiss he couldn’t help but chuckle through as your hand smoothed across his chest. For hours he saw to your pleasure until your final climax had left you nuzzling across his chest wrapping your legs in his after he’d tossed the condom away to wrap his arms around you and cover you both with the elusive brushed away comforter. You quickly fell asleep to his lips meeting your forehead with a hushed statement of, “Sleep well Darling.”

All he got was a dreamy, “Mhmm.” In return widening his smile as he held you tighter and closed his eyes still feeling the warm waves coursing through him after what he could only describe as fireworks under his skin through your love making, all covering the appearance of a simple set of roots sprouting from a seed on the inside of his left middle finger matching the one forming on yours.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Tenderly warm lips pressed to yours as you rolled over to silence your alarm to wake up. A hone ringing pulled Richard from your shared shower in a towel, his sigh was heard through the walls before he joined you freshly dried and dressed with a saddened expression. Your soft giggle excused him from worry at your having to quickly form and eat a breakfast then race out to drop you at violin practice before he left to help Chris at the pub. Quite quickly you mastered the piece then joined the orchestra as they were let out to allow workers in to make repairs on the lighting in the auditorium.

A short walk let you into Richard’s again to put away your violin. A glance around brought a smile to your face at what you could do with your free time as your phone rang.

“Miss Pear?”

You grinned at the familiar rough accent, “Mr Rund, you found it?”

He chuckled lowly, “Took a bit of digging but I managed to find that album for you from the store room.”

You let out a quiet squeak and stated, “I’ll be on the first train out. Thank you!” He let out a chuckle and wished you safe travels and hung up at the arrival of another customer into his shop. Another short walk later you made it to the train station headed for almost an hour and a half and twenty pounds later you were in the streets of London smiling at the small flakes of snow fluttering in scattered bursts on the breeze. Bundled in your new jacket you pocketed your hands following the familiar streets to a set of small shops you knew as your curls pooled around your face in the breeze. Thankfully your worn sneakers held up better than the heels you had changed out of on the few patches of ice.

Between the curious glances of the passing teens and adults around you another turn had taken you straight into the small worn shop on the corner after a ruffle of your hands in your hair freeing it from the snow. With a grin you entered, hearing, “Miss Pear.”

You smiled replying, “Mr Rund, thank you so much.”

Your eyes fell to the plastic sleeve wrapped record copy of Bellini’s Norma with a growing smile, a few bills later after he’d wrapped it for you. You accepted the vinyl in the bag he offered along with the cassette tapes you had picked out and he’d wrapped as well, and left the store and crossed the street to start your path to the next shop. A ring from your pocket brought your phone out again and your smile growing at Richard’s name on the screen, “Hey, off work?”

A sigh sounded through the line, “Not quite, will be soon though, care for lunch after?”

“Well I would, but it’ll have to wait, took a trip out to London.”

“What’s in London?”

“Shops for presents.”

With a nip at his lip he thought for a moment at how long he was stuck there, “I can slip free here in a bit and take the train out. I can show you a few hidden spots and take you for lunch.”

You let out a weak giggle, “Let me know when to meet you at the station.” He chuckled and promised to before slipping back to finish helping as you eyed the tall smirking brunette passing you on the sidewalk. A few shops down you caught his debating pause before he walked after you entering the shop. You walked to the first set of racks hearing the familiar shop owner stating, “No! No school children! Out Out!” He shooed the brunette out then hurried back to your side with a giddy smile asking, “With us again for the holidays Miss Pear?”

You nodded, “Yes, Mr Yuan. You wouldn’t happen to have any more music boxes would you?”

With a twinkle in his eyes he tapped his nose then guided you towards the counter as he walked around it into the store room. Resting your arms on the counter your head turned to the brown eyed brunette guilty of appearing younger than he most likely was making you smirk as he mimed with a finger extended to his left before drinking something. Through a smile you let out a weak giggle and shrugged making him gasp softly then fold his hands together miming his begging, mouthing the word ‘please’ as a group of other young guys gathered around him peering in at you curiously. With a roll of your eyes you faced the shop owner exiting with a mahogany box in hand to set it on the glass counter in front of you.

The crowd drew his eyes to the window before the brunette’s brows rose and he pushed his friends clear of the window to scatter until the man looked away and they returned to waiting. Deeply in the lid of the box were small ripples on a lake surface with two swans and a group of goslings between them, once opened the small box revealed the winding gears that upon winding revealed its song, ‘Love Me Tender’. Your smile eased out through the song and you gave a confirming nod to the owner who gladly wrapped it inside the larger velvet lined box in brown paper then added it to another bag. After paying you wished each other a happy Christmas and New Year on your path to the door.

Once outside you let out a weak giggle spotting the group of three guys straightening up and following you to wherever you were going. The brunette joined you on your right asking, “No tea then?”

You smirked up at him, “I don’t drink tea with strangers.”

His brow rose at your answer while his friend stated, “Ah, from the States, just visiting for the holidays?”

While the blonde stated, “Must be lonely so far from home this time of year.”

You let out another giggle answering through your wait to cross the street corner, then answered, “I’m actually out here for an exhibit at my school. Dad’s overseas.”

The brunette asked, “Which school?”

Your eyes met as you answered, “Oxford.”

The trio paused then walked after you again asking what you were studying and more about what role you had in the exhibit through your entering a clothing shop. Nipping at your lip you eyed yet another thick sweater far too large for you making the brunette say, “I think you’re in the wrong section.”

You let out a weak chuckle, “Shopping for my Mate and his family.”

The blonde’s eyes narrowed as he asked, “Your Mate, or like, Mate Mate?”

You couldn’t give an answer as a ring came from his pocket making him sigh as he answered it with a deep sigh and eye roll before nodding his friends a few feet away for a hushed conference ending with his coming back to your side in a pained expression. “I have to go.” With a torn business card for a video game store he had scrawled his number on the back of it then turned to leave, “Give me a call if you’re in town for long.” Behind their back you drew a pen from your pocket to write on the empty half of the card you tore.

Turning to them you stated, “Hey curly.”

The trio paused and eyed your hand extended with half of the card you’d written your number on then to your grin as the brunette accepted the card with a smirk, “Jaqi Pear, in case you end up in New York.”

As he nipped at his lip he pocketed your number and replied on his back step to the door, “Orlando Bloom, in case you stay.” You both turned as the blonde stated, “And I’m Charlie, and he’s Devon.”

In a soft giggle you eyed the pair, “Enjoy your day boys, been a pleasure meeting you.” The trio smirked and hurried off to their ordered errand as you focused on the task at hand. 

.

Under curiously furrowed brows you eyed the next sweater you held upright and let out a sigh, a sound no doubt summoning a helper from the cosmos making you flinch as a deep voice asked, “Is it the color or size you’re pondering?”

A turn of your head made your lips part at Liam Neeson a few feet from you, “Um, both. I mean he like green, but it has these stripes, not sure if he likes the raised stripes. I think it should fit him though.” You had gone back to glaring in focus at the sweater making the actor chuckle beside you as he eyed your bags in your hand.

“You like records?”

You nodded breaking your eyes form the sweater seeing him wonder at what was in the other package from the figurine and clock shop, “Yes, though it’s not for me.”

He met your eyes asking, “Jazz?”

You let out a weak chuckle, “Not today, Bellini’s Norma.”

“Ah. Haven’t heard it myself but my Wife adores his work.” His head turned at the door opening allowing his gorgeous blonde Wife through. She curiously eyed Liam and you on her path to his side to loop her arm around his while he stated, “Natasha, Love, I found another Lover of Bellini’s work.”

Her grin grew as she started chatting about her favorite operas while they both helped you pick out a few choices of sweaters before having to leave again wishing you happy holidays as you did the same thanking them for the help. As you wrung up the sweaters your pocket rang again, with a smile to the worker passing you your bag you grabbed the handle and walked to the door, opening your phone and raising it to your ear, “Rich, at the station?”

“Yes, you nearby?”

“Few blocks over. Be there in a few.”

He let out a chuckle and started sharing about his shift at the pub until he could wrap his arm around you guiding you to a small café nearby. In the seat across from you his eyes kept sinking to the bags beside you making you let out a weak giggle, “No spoiling your present, I will share what I got for your relatives though.”

Richard grinned and purred as he lowered his tea, “I can’t wait to hear it.”

You smiled at him through a nervous blush widening his smile as you spotted an extremely irritated blonde woman with a group of who you assumed to be her relatives filling the long table along the far wall. “Bellini’s Norma on vinyl.” The words drew his lips apart with a soft gasp.

“How did you-, we’ve been looking for years.”

“Spotted it in the store room of a small shop last year, called the owner when I got your email about your family’s favorites.”

In another curious purr he asked, “What else have you found?”

“A music box.”

“Mhmm?” his smile inched back waiting to hear the song it played.

“It plays Love Me Tender.”

Richard bit his lip and glanced away through a weak chuckle before meeting your eyes again with a glowing grin, “Next you’ll be saying you have a Mickey Mantle card in your bags too.” You paused and he raised a brow, “Do you?”

You let out a giggle shaking your head, “No, Chris gets a sweater, but for five thousand there’s a signed Mantle ball out in New York.”

He let out a weak chuckle, “No, sweater would be perfect for Chris, what color?”

“Green with raised stripes. Will he hate it?”

Richard shook his head, “No, Chris loves green. It will be perfect.”

You let out a weak chuckle, “I hope you like yours, it’s simple, but I think you might find them tolerable at least.”

In another purr he replied, “I will love it.” He glanced at his watch then let out a hum in his sip of his drink. Lowering it he said, said, “We should get going if we want to get there in time.”

You grinned and said you’d make a stop in the rest room first as he paid with your bags in hand. Quickly you crossed to the bathroom under Richard’s watch before his lips parted at Tiffany following you with a glare at him making his jaw clench as he waited at the register for his change.

.

With your belt rebuckled you tucked your blouse back in and closed your jacket again and walked out of one of two stalls spotting the blonde waiting for you by the sink. Forcing a smile you moved to wash your hands as she stated, “I didn’t know Richard had a daughter.”

You smirked grabbing a paper towel you dried your hands on through a weak giggle and tossed it away into the trash bin on your walk to the door while saying in a softly teasing tone, “Well I do call him Daddy but that’s for a very different reason.” Your additional wink as you released the door made her lips part and her crossed arms drop as you chuckled to yourself on your path to the door where Richard smiled at your surprisingly pleasant mood partly expecting the worst. In his opening the door for you he caught Tiffany’s glare at you both, turning his head he eased his arm around your back as you leaned against his side accepting your bags again as he led the way.

Another corner later he finally broke the silence asking, “That blonde, in the café-.”

You let out a weak giggle replying, “I was wondering when you’d ask.” You glanced up at him and rose up on your toes to kiss his cheek making his smile grow, “She asked me if I was your daughter.” He raised a brow looking down at you catching your next giggle, “I told her I did call you Daddy,” Instantly he smirked feeling a twinge blow his belt at your teasing gaze and tone paired with your smirk, “But for a much different reason.”

“You little-.”

In another stop at the corner you gripped his collar to tug him a bit closer so you could whisper, “Play your cards right I might just be naughty enough for a spanking.” A nip at his ear made him thankful for his long sweater and jacket covering his growing bulge at your teasing nip at his ear. A soft giggle from you sounded through your lowering and turn to cross the street at the light turning.

In another lean in his hand dipped from your back to your ass for a firm squeeze after your step in front of him to avoid a passing pram making you smirk when he purred, “Trust me Darling, I will never spank you.” His lips pressed to your cheek just below your ear before adding as you waited for a family to enter a shop, “But I can think of a few more,” you nipped your lip at his hand cupping your ass as he brushed your free hand he eased under his jacket revealing your effect on him, “Gratifying punishments for your teasing.” When your fingers moved to cup him in return he claimed your hand and rose it to kiss your knuckles then eased his fingers through yours with a smirk and heated gaze you matched with yours, both brainstorming about what you would do to the other when you returned home again.


	11. Chapter 11

_“Babu, I wanted to ask you your opinion first_.” Pacing in Richard’s living room you waited to hear his answer to your chance at a place in the London Ballet Company catching glimpses of the growing snowfall outside. The early wake up and rehearsal for the violin went easily distracting you from the call that took Richard from your bed rather early at Chris’ trip to the ER for a bruised rib from a brawl he broke up. His shift after granted you far more time than necessary to make a few calls, this one being the second most important.

In an all but elated tone after the sound of a clatter of a dropped tea cup sounded the stunned yet elated reaction from your grandmother at his sharing the news. On her feet she neared his side as he grinned sharing,  _“If it is what you wish we would be honored to attend your debut performance and as many after as possible.”_  The sound of their doorbell sounded and he stated,  _“That is our taxi for our flight, think hard little bubble and follow your heart. Our lawyer will get a message about this and meet you when you sit for the papers.”_

With a grin you wished them a safe flight and then eyed the cell phone in your hand after hanging up lighting up with a ring making you grin at your father’s number. The email you had sent him about news the other day had granted him the leverage to barter some spare supplies for a phone call out to you using another’s allotted phone time.

“Daddy!”

A deep chuckle sounded and he rumbled back, “Hey Pumpkin. Having an adventure of your own again?”

“Yes. It has been eventful.”

He chuckled again then asked, “You mentioned your news?”

Eagerly you giggled climbing onto the arm of the couch curling your legs in front of you, “I got offered a spot in the London Ballet Company, in April.”

Anxiously your lip was tucked between your teeth at the muffled conversation around your father that fell silent at his loud laugh only to pick up again at the signing of the others to the new guys who he was speaking to making them understand the sudden animated reactions form the usually silent giant among them. “That is spectacular news. You’ve worked so hard.” Without so much as a pause for breath he asked, “Are you willing to skip your final year at Julliard to accept it? I know this Richard of yours is elated no doubt.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, “It definitely would be worth it. All my professors there say I have well earned my degree by now. Only problem-..”

“Lee?”

“Ya. He’s a good friend-..”

“Who dumped you for someone else. You have emails and phones, contact is possible, plus it’s not as if you’re forbidden to see one another ever again. Besides, it seems he might need some convincing he’s made a poor choice and no doubt being away from you will make him see that.” You rolled your eyes and he rumbled, “I heard that.”

Making you giggle, “I know.” You wet your lips, “I just hate the chance I might lose a friend.”

He chuckled and replied, “No doubt Pumpkin you would feel the same about having to leave Richard for another year. How is he handling your busy schedule so far?”

“Well. He’s been picking up a few extra shifts in the pub to keep him busy and fluff up his savings. He’s planning on flying out for a trip of his own before April.”

Another chuckle sounded through the line, “Good, give him a chance to be the one to be led around.” He paused then eyed the clock and stated, “Now, about this run in of yours with those actors. Tell me everything.” 

You grinned widely and spilled all you could leading to his sharing his own suspicions that the men seemed to be learning more about you for a possible role in the future only widening your smile. As long as he could he learned all he could until he had to hand the phone over to another man only to face the crowd on intrigued men who caught his spreading grin as he shared news of your offer earning him congratulatory pats on the back and arms from his coworkers.

..

 “You’re what?!”

At once your eyes started to burn as you stated, “Lee if you’re going to be like this my whole trip-..”

“You’re skipping your last year? What about us?”

Holding back your scoff you shook your head standing up from the couch to start pacing angrily, “You dumped me Lee, for Jordan. Remember?”

“That’s besides the point! You’re not just my girlfriend but my best friend! And now you’re just leaving! For another continent!”

“Lee, you got that movie role to film too, you’re going to be gone the first semester anyways.”

“Still..”

“We can stay in touch.”

He scoffed again and you bit your quivering lip, “I doubt, Richard, would allow that.” Glaring at his cousin through the opening in the kitchen he stretched the chord as far as it could to the guest bedroom across the hall.

“You’re my best friend, he knows that. I just hoped you might be a bit more supportive of me.”

“I am supportive! I am proud of you damnit!” Over the sound of the game the men paused to stare at the empty hall with the chord across it as he groaned against the wooden door holding the receiver away from his face for a calming breath. “I just, we had one semester, so far, with only one to go and we’re just going to be off in separate corners of the world, possibly forever.”

“Or at least until you graduate. You’ve already gotten one role, more than I have, you can easily get another.”

“You’ll get a role.” He paused mouthing threats to his cousins through the window as they mimed kisses and hugging at him. Though the bathroom door opened and his half naked great uncle came out of the steaming room in just his briefs making Lee shudder and slip out through the door again before he was noticed. 

Stepping over another gaggle of young cousins and easing through their parents he sat on the stool beside his grandmother as she was baking, instinctualy opening his mouth for the spoonful of whatever she was offering him. A nod later she smiled as he held back his pucker at the tart mixture for one of her famed desserts he swallowed along with the sip of cocoa he stole from his brother’s mug when he set it down in search of marshmallows.

“If I’m not trapped as a dancer for the rest of my life.”

“You met those actors! They seemed to like you, could put a good word in. Two Sirs, great people to know. You have people now.”

You rolled your eyes, “I highly doubt they would ever agree to being my people.”

“I highly doubt you were noting their expressions rather unbiased. Far too busy gushing in your excited ramblings to notice their awe of you and plotting stares. There are few who see you perform without trying something to help you along. I doubt they are unlike the rest.”

Trying to avoid the subject of yourself after the first hour of grilling you blurted out, “How’s home?”

The stunning question made him stop for a moment to think to himself where home was, unable to see it around him in the middle of nowhere in Oklahoma with family, somehow his home had been his times with you wherever you roamed over the past few months. Before he answered he rose and moved into the pantry using the cover of a wave of cheers at a touchdown to lowly state, “You know I’m not home unless I’m with you.” 

At that the tears silently were freed down your cheeks as he forced himself to say while claiming a ho-ho from the shelf he eased into his pocket for later, “But all’s fine out here in Pace territory. Going tree hunting here in a bit. Aunt Nim said it wasn’t fluffy enough.” He wet his lips then groaned at his name being called making him blurt out, “You do what you gotta do for you,” he paused with a sigh, “Just come home in January. Don’t make me lose you just yet. I need a few more months of being yours before we get torn apart by the world.” 

Slipping out of the pantry to hang up the phone where he found all his cousins smirking and repeating in varying enthused tones, “Just come home to me!”

In silence you sat folding into a ball with your forehead pressed into your knees on your bed on the couch, unable to take your whimpering emotional disaster of a self out of sight from the man you knew would be returning soon. But there you blubbered and sniffled sure if he saw you in all your red faced blotchy tear stained hyperventilating glory he was bound to drop you at least a few pegs minimum on his scale of attraction.

.

You weren’t certain when you had fallen asleep, only that your tears had ended and you had slumped onto the couch fully still wrapped into a tight ball. Though you were fully aware when you woke up to the soft bed you were now stretched out on as a warm wet cloth dabbed around your eyes and across your cheeks while another was draped across your closed eyes. For all you knew on the other side of it was a scowling brit irritated at having to tend to a possibly ill young woman he had planned on showing off tonight at a meet up with his friends at the pub, instead having to play nurse maid to your puffy emotionally damaged self.

The rise in your chest stirred his soothing hum of a voice, “Leave the cloth in place.” His hand claiming yours to press a kiss to your knuckles and palm, setting the other cloth aside to stretch out alongside you gently stroking your pink cheeks, “What could have possibly upset you that I found you in this state, my darling?” His warm lips pressed to your cheek, “Was your father upset with the offer of moving here?”

Gently he peeked under the cloth at your hand rising fighting the urge to remove it so you could look at him as you spoke, carefully he eased it off your face and wiped around your eyes again with a loving smile, “He was thrilled. Loved that all this is paying off. Even commented on his being able to relax knowing I won’t be bicoastal and having to jet across the world for school anymore, just a few blocks away.”

He raised a brow at your pained eyes creeping open to burn at the dry air from lack of tears left to wet them, “You told him you’re staying here?”

You nodded, “He approves, never liked my being forced out of the dorms to be with the guys and their rotating bed schedules.”

Richard chuckled then purred through another stroke at your cheek from his warm hand, “Then darling, what upset you? Did Lee call again?”

Your sigh said it all, and he gave you a knowing nod, “I just, he’s one of my first good friends in New York, sure he’s a bit self centered, but he’s really great.” In a dart your tongue wet your dry lips, “I mean even if I stayed he’s got a role making him have to skip the first semester of next year anyways. I don’t want to drift apart.”

He smirked, “It’s understandable. Though you have me no matter what.” Again his eyes scanned yours and he felt his stomach clench at the obvious path back to tears you were on making him purr after a gentle press of his lips to yours, “I’ve upset you. What did I say?”

You shook your head, “You make me happy.” Making his brow inch up, “Every time I’m happy like this I lose something. Or someone.”

Exhaling slowly he moved in, unable to say anything, just kissed you again hoping that with his continued affections he might be able to sate his own creeping suspicion of the shared fear you held about the other shoe being ready to drop. Meeting your Mate is a huge step, one that alters your life completely, most likely into something far from recognizable for some. Together you hoped to hold onto yourselves and what you had built so far while looked forward to growing together.

One kiss merged to two at your hands smoothing over his shoulders to wrap your arms around his neck drawing you flat above you. In a break for air however his lips eased across the ridge of your nose from his peck on your forehead to plant chastely before his purr of, “I bought ice cream. Want some?”

Planting your eyes on him you asked, “What about dinner?”

Richard chuckled, “Apparently Chris wasn’t the only guy in the brawl. The group has all been grounded by their girlfriends, so dinner has been moved till after Christmas.” He grinned at you, “So, ice cream?” You nodded and he kissed your lips again then eased out of bed, exposing his flannel bottoms and t shirt, ensuring you were fully covered and vanished through the door.

But in his time away grunting was heard and he returned with a tv stand only to dart away again and return with a large tv in his arms to rest on top of it and plug in revealing the static screen when he hit the power button, raising a brow you sat up watching him dart away then return with a vhs player he hooked up and turned on with a grin leaving you staring at the blue screen. Next he arrived with tapes in hand he left on the stand, easing the first one into the machine with a bowl of ice cream in the other hand he carried to the bed. Wetting his lips he eased in again and propped up the pillows to lounge behind you with the bowl on your laps easing his plan of feeding you both the ice cream.

Teasing spoonful after spoonful his game of stealing more away eventually led to the setting aside of the bowl as your retaliatory stroke at the muscle poking into your back bled into a more heated bout of kissing ending with the fetching of a condom from the nightstand distracting you fully from the film till nearly halfway in. Panting in a tangled hug you both lingered in your euphoric wave with your foreheads touching fully at your place on his lap you slowly regained your breath. Though a gunshot earned a startled flinch from Richard making you both chuckle after his whisper of, “Shit.”

Wetting his lips he joined you in looking at the screen only for you to ask, “Isn’t that the main guy?”

Richard nodded, “Ya. Why’d they kill him?...” Carefully he eased you off him, disposed of the condom, using one of the cloths from before to clean you both up before fixing the pillows and wrapping you safely under the covers across his chest with one arm exposed to rewind the tape purring, “Now on to the mystery.”

You giggled as he set the remote aside and buried his arm to wrap around you under the covers. In a tilt of your head however his eyes met yours for a moment before he leaned in accepting your slow deliberate loving kiss that ended as the previously noted opening credits spilled into the opening scenes signaling your nestling back into focus on that again.

 


	12. Chapter 12

_“One seems to hear, Words of good cheer. From everywhere, Filling the air.”_

All through the town the song seemed to be playing and with bags in hand you joined Richard in the walk through the train station with tickets in hand. The hour long ride was simple enough and thanks to Chris popping up beside you with his reheaded girlfriend you had not had the chance to meet yet you could claim a box for yourselves without having to share with strangers. Or at least in your case unfamiliar strangers. Christmas always seemed to be a bit painful to say the least, when you weren’t able to be with your dad you were either off alone at school or out with the rest of your family wishing your dad was home. But this time with Richard’s hand fixed in yours you hoped it went well enough for you to at least grow comfortable enough with the Armitage clan to be welcomed back again.

Through the windows you watched the city breeze by as the brothers talked and, Trisha, if you had heard Chris right, worked on a book of crossword puzzles under a greatly furrowed brow nearly wearing thin a hole in the page from erasing the same spot so many times. After a disgruntled sigh she grit out, “Strips in Geography class. 6 letter.”

The brothers paused to furrow their brows as you blankly stated, “Isthmi.”

She glanced at you and you spelled it for her earning a pleased hum as she moved onto the next clue only to mumble, “Whirlybird. 9 letters.”

She glanced up catching your smirk that made Chris chuckle and Richard grin at you as you said, “Eggbeater.” She caught your eye as you giggled again adding, “My high school teacher used to make us memorize those hint books for crossword puzzles for extra credit on exams if we could write out full pages word for word.” Chris grinned even wider and you added, “The regular teacher quit, she filled in for the rest of the year. Not as crazy as people said.”

Richard chuckled kissing your forehead as he and Chris went back to chatting while Trisha refocused leaving you to your buzzing phone in your pocket. A glimpse at the screen later you grinned reading Lee’s message of a _‘Merry Christmas. XO.’_ And replied the same.

After seeing Dean’s message, _‘Home safe. Enjoy Xmas in the arms of your new gent.’_

When you had wished him and his family the best for their own reunion you pocketed your phone and leaned your head against Richard’s arm making him shift his arm to wrap around your shoulders freeing you to snuggle fully at his side in the chilly box.

Finally the station came into view and your bags were claimed with Richard stealing a kiss on your lips when he noticed your flinching glance at the station. “They love you already. It’s not an interview or a test. Just home.”

You nodded and he kissed you again folding his fingers between yours to guide you out to the bustling crowds and out to the waiting row of taxis. One which you squeezed into on Richard’s lap in the back for the ride out of the city to a small suburb nearby to a snow coated home with a decent sized garden in the front surrounded by a quaint picket fence sealing off the path to the holly wreath coated door. Instantly the warmth hit you as Richard helped you out of your jacket and hung it up near his as you set your snow dusted shoes on the mat near theirs revealing to any who would notice your dr seuss fuzzy socks your dad had gotten you the year before. The empty seeming home seemed to explode with noise all at once as uncles and cousins came out to drag the brothers through to the sitting room with Trisha bouncing behind them with a grin.

Wetting your lips you peeked through each room until you spotted Margaret in the kitchen cooking alone. Her patterned steps halting when she caught you peeking in to grin wildly and cross the room to fold you into a warm welcoming hug, “Jaqi Dear. They tore Richy away I see.” You nodded and she said, “Would you care for some tea?”

You nodded, “Yes please.” She grinned and moved to ready the kettle and a mug as you eyed the last of the supplies out and asked, “Need some help?” She glanced at you, “I’m fairly good at dicing and peeling.”

She grinned and said, “Sweet potato dish. I can never get it right.”

You chuckled and reached up twisting your curls back into a messy bun with the elastic on your wrist and pulled up the sleeves on your sweater then washed your hands in the sink, “Leave it to me. It’s a staple back home.”

Back at her station she watched as you used a small knife to peel then dice the sweet potatoes you then rinsed and readied for boiling as she asked, “Richard mentioned you might be living here next year?”

You chuckled, “I have the chance to graduate early and it’s a great company. Even my grandparents agreed.”

She nodded peeking at you as you added the last of the slices to the boiling pot, “They do treat you well?”

You grinned at her, “We’re not warm and fuzzy, but they’re trying. I remind them of mom, and it still hurts them, so I try not to push it and deserve all the attention and funds they’ve offered to me.” Her brow rose and you giggled saying, “They’re old fashioned, and Russian, respect and rewards for effort are important. Not many have the chances I have had, and in my mind it would be terrible if my dad had to work so far away and me not put any effort into the schools, lessons, interviews and all of the referrals I get.”

Her smile came back, “Yes, Richy did say you are quite the diligent worker. So much like he is. ‘All or nothing’ had that scrawled up on his bed frame so he could see it each time he went to bed and woke up. He’s getting there. I am glad he has you now though.” She winked at you making you giggle, “Team work and all that.”

.

By the time an hour had passed Richard managed to sneak away in search of you feigning a need to relieve himself. Wetting his lips he searched through all the possible hiding places on the lower floor then went to the impossible, the kitchen, the room his mother refused to let anyone else into when they were growing up only to stop and grin at the sight of you and his mother giggling as you rolled out cookie batter to add to the set up trays while his father stood in the other doorway with his camera stealing a few allotted moments on film in his pass through, commentating, “And here we have our lovely cooks for the evening.”

You both smiled and he waved at Margaret saying, “You know the rules John!”

Richard snuck in trading places with his dad to wrap around your middle kissing your cheek saying to his mother, “Just making sure this one didn’t sneak away Mum.” He kissed her cheek and released you after stealing another peck on your cheek, brushing a bit of flour off of your cheek from a brush of your hand earlier to move a strip of hair dangling freely over said cheek still. You rolled your eyes at his fleeing wink at you then slipped back into the conversation again.

.

Dinner was finished and enjoyed by all, most of whom chose to get to know you better over food after having caught up with their kin over the usual films. As the teens cleared you were tucked under Richard’s arm as he guided you to his usual chair to tuck you safely in his arms on his lap while the gifts from the visiting relatives were traded before they all filed out into their cars. All swapping hugs as you sat in Richard’s chair chatting with John in his stubborn plot not to get up again until it was time for bed after fetching countless items for his various relatives, their children and guests.

A few moments later Chris reentered the room stoking the fire on his path back to Trisha’s side with Margaret and Richard bringing up the rear to claim hers after dishing out fresh cocoa as Richard grabbed the left over presents covering the rug under the lit up tree for the private family swap, as per tradition. Wetting your lips you eyed the group of gifts at your feet beside Richards, one at a time you opened each gift with your gifts for them left for last as you unwrapped the sweater, socks, scarf, hat and fuzzy blanket they had gifted you with grateful squeaks and hugs for each of them.

Chris started your round of gifts stealing a hug and thanking you for the sweater. John was next folding back the paper to softly utter out, “Bellini’s Norma.” His stunned reaction said it all before his free hand moved to pat your knee gratefully, saying in a near tearful response, “Thank you. I will treasure it always.”

You nodded then looked to Margaret as she nipped at her lower lip then let out a stunned squeak making Richard rub your back excitedly seeing your gifts being well received. Her fingers traced across the etching of small ripples on a lake surface with two swans and a group of cygnets between them across the lid before she flipped it over to read the name of the song on the golden oval underneath, “Love Me Tender.” Tearfully her eyes met yours and she crossed the room to give you a tight hug seeing the song she and John first danced to. “Thank you.” Again she took her seat as Richard chuckled eyeing his gift curiously.

Wetting his lips he folded back the paper seeing the quote “Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you. I move the stars for no one.” Below them sat Jareth, the Goblin King on his throne. Richard’s lips parted as he opened the box lined with silver velvet exposing a glass circle with an etching of an owl in the center. His head turned to you mumbling, “You didn’t!”

You flashed him a quick grin and he grinned at you, “I did.”

He wrapped you in a tight hug, “I love it, it’s perfect Darling.” He passed the gift around saying, “Just like the one I lost years back in the move.” His lips pressed to your cheek firmly as he drew you fully onto his lap from the arm of the chair to hold you as the final traditional film was played. The end credits rolled and your eyes were barely open enough for Richard to help you upstairs to his old room he’d be sharing with you while Chris took the pull out couch carrying Trisha to his bed upstairs to tuck her in as their parents went to sleep.

At the foot of the bed you stood watching as Richard pulled out a pair of sweats then grinned at you leaning in to steal a kiss and purr, “Come on, get changed. Only cuddles I promise.” He grinned inching your bag closer to you as lowly added, “Trust me, I sneezed hard once with the flu and the headboard hit the wall, dad came racing up assuming the worst, just in time to bump the waste bin closer to me when I got sick.”

Weakly you giggled and undid your belt, lowering your jeans to step out of them before pulling on your flannel pajama pants to ease into bed with Richard close behind you watching as you smirked up at his motto etched into his headboard. A gentle kiss on the lips later and in the dark you settled into his arms for the night grinning as you clearly heard his parents downstairs in their room softly singing and dancing along to the song in the music box you had gifted them.

In the silence as the song ended you tilted your head to brush your nose against his to steal an awkward nose bending kiss and to whisper, “Merry Christmas.”

Lowly Richard chuckled kissing you again, “Merry Christmas.” Nuzzling his forehead against yours.

.

With breakfast came your tour through the annual snowman building with an all out impromptu battle with the kids in the neighboring houses until you retreated inside at Margaret’s call. After lunch you swapped hugs and had to make your way back to the train station. Carols filled the air again and through the snow you walked to the waiting car to be driven back to Richard’s. Once inside you barely had a moment before you were giggling against his lips in his tight embrace on your path to bed for him to let out all his pent up affections for you.

Docile again in your post coital bout of snuggling Richard kissed you then went to start on dinner in his briefs as you pulled on his abandoned sweater and went to pick your next film from his collection. Under the blanket you had been gifted you sat side by side enjoying the meal he had prepared before he chuckled folding his arms around you in your scoot closer. Stealing a kiss as you did then pressed your head to his chest grinning to yourself at your slow drift off to sleep in your Mate’s arms while he did the same trying not to focus on the 19 days he had left with you.

…

A week had passed, halfway to Richard’s dreading but also greatly for his adoration as your three dates, one you’d surprised him with and the two he planned in return leaving him barely able to help but smile. The previous day had been bustling and as he awoke in the hotel suite in London you had been gifted beside Dean’s for the visit to the London Ballet Company for your tour and signing the papers securing your single season contract starting in April lasting to August. A dinner with the heads of the company had lasted so long you went straight to bed.

Room service was called for by Richard and as he laid there waiting for it he leaned over straining to grab the Polaroid in your bag with a mischievous grin. With camera in hand he eased back lining up the shot to capture you in the early morning light through the snow falling outside behind you. Two pictures were taken, one of you asleep and the other after you had stirred and tried to hide your face from him. A chuckle escaped him as he set the camera on his hip to draw you to his side for a few more pictures together until the knock at the door split you up.

The rest of the day you explored London a bit more pretending to be enamored tourists until you hopped back onto a train to Oxford in time to stumble back to bed before your next round of rehearsals for the violin performances the next morning.

.

All in all your visit was extraordinary. Far greater than you had hoped. The looming airport in the distance neared as you tried not to cry tracing your lips with your fingertips still feeling Richard’s lips hungrily working against yours in a final stolen moment before he had to head off to work. Regrettably he agreed to you taking a taxi when he got the last minute call to work saving him from his eventual frozen stance in the drop off terminal at the airport stubbornly on strike refusing to move until you were back again to stay in April. Broken hearted struggling over the throbbing ache in his chest he served out the next set of pints not caring how his ingrained scowl was affecting the mood of the customers around him confused at his sudden return to his sullen moods. All the nine hours he manned the bar he struggled through the painful fact that he would in fact be returning to his set pattern of eating, lounging, sleeping and showering alone.

No more would he get to turn over seeing you there wiggling closer to him for his boiling heat exuding him as he slept. No more random bouts of humming from across the house lulling him in to a round of cuddling and kisses. No more giggles. No more smiles. The knife kept twisting deeper in his chest until he was parked outside his house, fully recounting your first time there. The door opened and the emptiness washed over him. Sunken lower his mood dropped and he shrugged out of his coat, hung it up, leaving his boots by the door to pass into the kitchen finding a premade meal he checked the temp on to set the over to before moving into his bedroom fully avoiding yours.

In the painful light the clothes and clutter riddled room parted his lips as he saw the deep purple and grey striped comforter with matching pillowcases on new pillows he wondered when you had bought them. Moving closer he spotted the note you had written to him left on the center of it on top of a desk calendar set to that day.

_“Rich,_

_I know it’s going to be a long three months._

_I know you’ll be counting._

_Maybe this will help make it a tad easier._

_Jaqi.”_

With a chuckle he sat down on the bed moving the note to see the Looney Tunes day to day calendar. A deep sigh left him and he spotted the ribbon marking down the back portion of the days he flipped to only to feel his lips part seeing a picture of you in his arms from that hotel kissing him.

Eagerly he skimmed through the days smirking again finding that each week ended with a picture of either just you he had taken or the pair of you together. All above a daily note from you with a heart around the number of days down until you returned making his lip quiver as tears filled his eyes. The ding from the oven marking that it was preheated drew him onto his feet, sniffling laving the gift behind on his path to make himself dinner hearing the last note he had read on the calendar in your voice echoing in his ears, _“Take care of yourself. I want you well rested and in one piece when I get back.”_

The night went roughly but finally he managed to sleep a few hours with a loud groan leaving him at his having to wake early for his pre planned surge of common shifts at the pub to save up all he could quickening his trip out to you. Sheer determination and a stolen glance at your picture on his way to shower moved him along. Halfway through toweling off though he froze feeling a familiar long since felt tingle from his left hand. Safely out of sight on the side of his middle finger was the word ‘Morning’ in front of a small heart stirring a beaming smile onto his face with a deep chuckle when he remembered your first months learning one another.

The notes, conversations on skin and your heavenly humming and steady voice filling his ears mingled with a new addition to the list. The small scarred seedling on your fingers, when touched made the other’s mark pulse and both tingle when you both were touching them. It’s other effects were commonly known, for those with voice bonds now one person had the ability to shield their minds from the other’s voice by drawing a circle of dots around the seed of coat it with a bandage, quite useful for his need to focus for roles or auditions and work. Once again you were back to courting and as painful as it was this was going to be the most agitating bout of foreplay for your first night together again.

…

On the walk to claim your ticket you forced a grin and struggled to reread your dickens classics forcing your thoughts from Richard. A daydreaming tap of the pen you had used as a bookmark brought a smirk to your lips as you got an idea noticing what time it must be for Richard. A simple message stirred up the memories of that wonderful first meeting while not long after the teasing game grew in your mind. A hidden message here and there, no doubt in more scandalous places than a finger could possibly work in your favor in reminding him of your time together and what you no doubt would be dreaming of doing while apart.

Upon landing however a tear fell down your cheek knowing it was now officially your birthday. A marker you had celebrated early with Richard and his family and had been invited to celebrate again at the Pace’s later that day. Outside the bustle of people you expected to find a cab to head back alone, however at the gate Lee stood with a spreading smile as he held out a box of Mike and Ikes.

A confused giggle left you in your accepting the box as he stated, “Happy Birthday.” Stepping forward he lifted you into a tight hug mumbling against your shoulder, “Welcome home.” Setting you down his smile spread, “I tried to get you flowers but the guy at the stand refused to sell a single rose to me, ‘on principle’, whatever reason that is when I have cash in hand.”

You giggled again rolling your eyes and he nodded his head taking hold of your duffel bag to escort you out to the bus you would take further into the city before taking the subway the rest of the way to your apartment. “Now, tell me all about the rest of your trip. Last I heard you were hiding from the masses.” He chuckled then inched a bit closer to you settling on the seats on the bus at your side beaming at the fact you were home again.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The small dinner went well enough at the Pace’s. After the cake you sat smiling next to Lee watching his hand fidget on his knee in his struggle not to loop his arm around you like he used to on the movie nights you were invited to. But after the tape from their holiday was over you rubbed your neck and stretched on your path to the door at his father’s yawn signaling his early trip to bed after his late shift at work. With Lee beside you the front door opened freeing you to the streets you followed to head back to your apartment. Each step as Lee rambled on your chest throbbed even more at the painful admission you just wished to be alone when he brought up his suggestion that you hang out with him and Jordan the next day. But ever the agreeable one you nodded and listened as he rattled off ideas as to what you all could do lasting until you got to your apartment building.

A few flights and you hoped the cramped apartment would be too dull for your friend to hang out in when he could be out racing after time with his beau. The tall figure of your landlord in the lobby made you pause though when he uncrossed his arms and pulled off the wall making you move closer to him. He wet his lips glancing between you and Lee before saying, “Jaqi. I wanted to talk to you.”

You nodded, “Something wrong with the apartment?”

His head tilted, “Sort of.” You raised a brow and he shifted on his feet, “I didn’t want to spoil your trip so I waited till you got back. Mrs Henderson moved out-,”

Your lips parted, “Moved out?!”

He nodded, “Her kids flew out and packed up the place. Something about a retirement village in Vermont.”

In a wavering voice you asked, “When?”

“Couple days after you left.” Silently you stood and nodded feeling Lee’s hand smooth over your back making you wish you were back in England even more. “Now, I promised your Dad I would get you into a better place when I could. Seeing as you already have a key made it simpler. So I moved your belongings in for you.”

You nodded again, “What is my rent now?”

He chuckled, “Well, she was grandfathered in so your rent was only twenty bucks cheaper than hers.” You nodded again, “So, if you’ll come sign the lease, I’ve already sent in your change of address form for you.”

Softly you answered, “Thank you.” Following him to his office to sign out the prefilled papers he copied and passed to you with the other two keys for your apartment then let you head up on your own at his phone ringing.

Gingerly Lee’s hand settled on your back and he trotted up the steps with you back to the turquoise peeling door you unlocked and opened instantly revealing the empty short hall large enough for a coat closet on your left with a small half bath on the right. The sitting room was on the left with the kitchen to your right. The master bedroom was in the back corner attached to your full bathroom, nothing fancy by any standard but it was leaps and bounds over your last apartment, even granting you a spare room barely big enough for a couch leaving you to wonder what you would possibly use it for. But your books were set up along the wall in the built in shelves in the sitting room along with your desk and chair, your cardboard shelves were set up in your bedroom across from your bed. The rest of the odds and ends were in your laundry basket left beside your mattress for you to move later.

Instantly the faded paint on the sunlit walls were cast in shadows from the decorative bars over them adding to the differing shades of violet and lilac on the walls marking where the pictures once hung around the nails once holding them. Softly Lee mumbled on his path back from leaving your bags in your bedroom, “They even took the curtains.” At the quivering of your lip he crossed the room to you wrapping you in a tight hug against his chest.

Barely above a whisper in a soft squeak you said, “She’s just gone.”

Lowering his head Lee tightened his grip around you feeling your warm tears soaking through his shirt, “I’m certain they’ll take care of her.”

“She must have been so scared.” Again the loss of your mother hit you as you realized that you could very possibly never see the woman you had taken the habit of claiming as your mother figure. Openly treating her as such, caring and protecting her while learning all you could about her life to somehow learn what she had to help guide you through your life while she still remembered the incredible woman she was.

Wetting his lips Lee lifted you in his arms and carried you to your chair keeping you in his arms to snuggle on his lap holding you until you finally calmed down again, just in time for your stomach to growl. On your feet you wiped your cheeks on your sleeves sniffling and moved to the kitchen, seeing your dishes on the counters and stove in your path to the fridge. The fully stocked fridge revealed they did not take anything from inside it, all thankfully still in date, but not for long making you settle into making your own pasta dishes with the surplus of noodles they had left complete with a meat sauce from the hamburger meat and veggies they had left. While that was cooking you and Lee put away you dishes and utensils into their new homes before you sat on the counter beside the stove peering into the sitting room asking, “Mango for the kitchen, dark cobalt for the sitting room maybe, and redo the wine and grey walls in the bedroom.”

Lee nodded, “I think the bathroom looked fine, aqua’s still in tact.”

You nodded and stirred the pot on your left, “At least he’s letting me repaint.”

He wet his lips saying as he looked over the place, “So, are you going to buy more furniture?”

You shrugged, “Eventually. I mean, I have a contract in London but I can’t just move there. That’s a whole citizenship thing.”

“Right. Plus, this is a great place for the price.”

You chortled, “Bath and a half, mini second bed, should be double what I was paying.”

Lee grinned, “Guess nepotism pays off every now and then.” Making you roll your eyes. On the floor of your sitting room you stared up at the walls with a sigh after Lee got called back home again when Jordan showed up asking for him. A blatant lie that you were ok finally got you the peace you now knew was terrible for you. So finishing your second helping of the pasta you put your bowl and spoon in the sink then grabbed your keys, coat, wallet and made your way out to the subway again off to Home Depot.

.

Sighing you stood leaning on one foot in front of the wall of paint trying and failing not to cry. The sniffle escaping you made the tall broad man at the end of the aisle in an orange apron turn to look you over, seeing just a blotchy cheeked beauty holding a trio of paint colors, settling on a fourth. Turning on his heels the man neared you as un-intimidating as he could before asking, “Need some help, Miss?”

Turning your head to look up at him you raised the wine paint slip, “Would light grey or dark be better? For stripes.”

Wetting his lips he glanced at the color then said, “I think dark.” You nodded and he asked, “Did you want the paint today?” You nodded and he led you towards the paint counter as you grabbed the grey you wanted. At the counter he paused looking over the colors then you as you wiped a stray tear from your chin, “Bad break up?” Your eyes met his and he raised the paint slip, “The paint.”

Weakly you chuckled, “No, it, um.” You sighed then caught his brows inch up over his stunningly green eyes as his dark stubble raised in his curious grin, “My neighbor, she has Alzheimers, I went to England for two weeks, and apparently a couple days after I left her kids moved her out. And the landlord knows my dad, and,” you paused catching his eye again and he grinned at your blush and glance away, “Long story short, he got me the apartment, so, ya. It needs paint.”

He chuckled moving to start mixing the first color for you, “They are great choices. And I hope it works out for you.” Before he could continue the conversation an older worker came over to ‘supervise’ the now irritated green eyed gorgeous man in order to pretend he was thirty years younger and not making you feel like you wanted to crawl under a the display of yard decorations.  Four cans later along with a few other necessary supplies you shouldered the bags the younger man offered you seeing the glare he fired at the back of the old man’s head for ruining your conversation ending when another customer asked him for assistance with something on your way out.

.

With your windows open you started in the kitchen. Kneeling on the counters you carefully coated the pale yellow faded paint with the mango shade making you smile when you finally finished the job at the last drops in the bucket.

Next you moved onto the sitting room where you pulled out the nails in the walls, filling the surplus of holes from the nails you removed through your tears. With that done you moved onto the deep cobalt to paint the top half of the walls above the wood panels needing a bit of scrubbing.

Last, under the light of the dusty light overhead you shifted your step ladder hand painting each stripe before you went to set the brush in the rinsing bowl after closing the paint buckets you set by the door to be disposed of later with the nails you had removed. In a glance out at the stars you drank the juice you had pulled out of the fridge, through to your frigid living room you sat in the middle of the floor after grabbing your laptop you hooked up to the internet jack in the wall. Sniffling again you read your email from your dad, clearly already having been informed of the move he had written a few paragraphs comforting you through her absence as you waited on a reply from your message to Richard. Nearing midnight you took your pillows and blanket to lay out on the floor in your spare room leaving the windows open to let the rooms air out still.

.

Groggily you climbed up off the floor still without word from Richard and moved to your bag of clothes to change your shirt, still in your jeans, socks and shoes from the night before then went to start your breakfast. When you had cleaned that up you closed the windows and collected the cans and trash from the night before to get rid of then return to your room emptying the random items from the hamper on your bed to put away. A ring from your pocket broke your concentration on staring at the people passing through the windows n the street below.

Blindly you answered and couldn’t help but grin when you heard Richard’s voice, “I am so sorry. I, completely fell face first last night after I got home and, thank you for the calendar and the bed set. Are you, your message seemed a bit-,”

He paused at your soft sniffle, “Ya.”

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

You let out a weak chuckle, “I just. After I left here, my neighbor,”

“The one you take care of, is she alright?”

“Her kids took her out to Vermont, to some retirement village.”

“Oh.” His voice dropped uncertain what to say.

“I just, she was gone and the landlord gave me her place, and I felt terrible and then I bought some paint, and now I just have a 1.5 bed 1.5 bath apartment with, so many memories taking up all this empty space.”

“I’m sorry Darling.”

“No, it’s ok. I, ugh, the worst part about the day was I go to the paint store and I’m waiting and chatting with the worker, who is being really kind and attentive and, I will be honest, I was a mess, blotchy, I’d been crying and then this older worker comes over.”

“He gave you trouble?”

“He started flirting with me. I don’t get it. He was old enough to be your grandfather, Rich. And he’s acting like he’s some Casanova. I’m in tears and he’s trying to live out this fantasy that he could get my number. I mean, just, why, it’s not sweet or complimentary to me at all to be hit on by a man way old enough to know better.”

Richard couldn’t help but grin at your fiery rant, “Well I wish I’d have been there. I could have held you and forced gramps away. The other guy manage to get your number.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, “He was being nice.”

Richard chuckled then wet is lips, trying not to remember your conversation about him being allowed to hook up when you were apart. “So, how did it go at Lee’s. You mentioned a dinner?”

“Ya,” you nodded moving to the kitchen to get another drink of juice, skipping the glass to hop up on the counter to drink from the bottle, “Small dinner and strawberry cake, family film before his dad had to call it an early night.”

“Strawberry cake? You hate strawberry cake.”

“Ya, well his mom’s allergic to chocolate.”

“There are fifty other flavor choices-,”

Your giggle cut him off, “I think it was what she had laying around. It’s not a problem.”

“It was a dinner for your birthday.”

“Well, it’ll be better than today anyways.”

“Why’s that?”

“I, um, agreed to hang out with Lee and Jordan today.”

“Ugh. That can’t be fun.”

“Lee,” you sighed, “He just gave me that puppy dog smile, it’ll probably just be them necking in the cinema again so I can just sit somewhere else and ignore them.”

“Is it at least a good flic?”

“The Faculty. The Elijah Wood one, Lee said we’d go see it when it came out months back.”

“Well I hope you enjoy the film at least.”

You weakly chuckled then turned your head to the buzzing on the wall from your intercom system as Richard said, “Ah, my other line. Heard something about a play yesterday.”

“We can talk later. Hope you get it Rich.”

He chuckled, “Try to have fun Darling.” After goodbyes you hung up then hit the button on your intercom, “Who is it?”

Through the line you heard Lee, “Hey-,”

Jordan cut him off with his friends, all saying something along the lines of “Get your ass down here!”

With a sigh you grabbed your jacket, making sure you had your keys, wallet and phone then locked up on your way down to the group of teens already walking down the sidewalk when you arrived. A grin was all you got from Lee in his backwards glance at you before Jordan cupped his chin claiming a kiss from him. At their backs turned to you your smile dropped and you buttoned up your jacket easing your hair over your shoulder to smooth your fingers through your slightly knotted curls. The entire subway ride to the movie you walked quietly in the back and by what they were chatting about you knew you were in for a long day leaving you to plot your escape. Under the gaze of the slightly concerned ticket girl noticing the group leaving without you to get in line for snacks you flashed her a smile, “One for The Faculty and another for Ever After on the showing after, please.”

She grinned and took your cash passing you the tickets and the change then watched you join the others in line for snacks. By the time you had gotten your food you were alone in the lobby and thankfully when it was done you had slipped into the darkening theater, trotting up the stairs to a spot on the side near the back far from the group up front already cuddling closer before the credits rolled. Propping your legs up in front of you with your bag of popcorn in your arm you snacked away inching down in your seat avoiding Lee’s glance back at you already making tears sting your eyes. Forcing your emotions down you focused on your popcorn and the film, not minding the group until a bathroom break from Lee gave him a glance of where you had retreated to away from the couples he regretted inviting you along with.

.

Credits eventually rolled and just as you expected the group got way too caught up in their plans to shop to miss your not being with them after your bathroom break. A refill on snacks later you hurried to head into the thankfully empty theater at the near final airing of the romance flic freeing you to lounge at your leisure treasuring the fairy tale remake breaking your heart even more at your wishing you had your very own blue eyed Brit out here with you to pick you up and sweep you away from those who has cast you aside.  Sniffling again, thankfully covered by the icy chill outside you made your way to the subway again, sitting alone on a seat staring at the floor hoping none of the other few passengers spotted your quivering lip and stray tears. The doors opened and missing a concerned famous group of faces passing you you strolled out of the car and out to the road to head home again.

Breathing shakily you unlocked the outer door, checked your mail then trotted upstairs keeping your bangs in your face hoping to hide your heartbreak from the landlord checking the time and leaning out to see if Lee was outside with the other teens. The absence of the group made him groan and wipe his face at the echo of a sniffle from the stairwell at the clear loss of your only friend. Behind your door your lips quivered and you locked the door as you slid down to the floor in front of it covering your face trying to muffle your sobs until you forced yourself up and into your room to wrap up in the quilt that had been left behind with the landlord as your Christmas present from your former neighbor. Safe in your cocoon you stayed until your hunger brought you out to finish your leftovers on the floor of your kitchen in your struggle to keep from crying again.

…

Sleep came again, restless and damaging small bouts of sleep until sunrise broke tearing you from bed into your frigid shower in the new clawed tub. Dried and dressed again you pulled together a lunch grabbed your school bag and violin case then made your way downstairs. Outside your outer door you froze just inches from Lee’s chest with a soft, “Oh.”

“Jordan’s a jealous ass.” Silently you gave him a stuttering nod through a flash of a grin in his turn to trot down the steps with you on the way to the subway taking you to school, “I dumped him.”

You peered up at him with your mouth open, “Wh-.”

He shook his head then flashed you a grin, “Like I said, he’s an ass.”

“I-,” You let out a confused exhale.

“I don’t know why he was so adamant about asking you along if he was just going to keep pulling me away from you all day.” He glanced at you catching your eye when you got on the train car, “But don’t worry, it’s not just about that. There’s some,” he wet his lips then stated a bit softer guiding you to the back of the car so you wouldn’t be heard, “You remember why we broke up?”

You nodded, “Sex.”

He nodded and swallowed dryly unable to repeat the reason with his slightly frightened glance over your face trying to gauge your response, “It’s, an, well not for me, it’s his issue. I, just, I just thought we could all have a day, you know, especially after your day before. Which again, he found out I was with you and showed up faking this whole emotional crisis. I should have just stayed with you.” He wet his lips again, “You um, what did you do, after Jordan led us on to the mall?”

“I saw another film. The Ever After one.”

Lee’s mood sank, “Wow, you um, I didn’t peg you for the sappy romance to cover your broken heart type.”

Forcing a smile you turned your head feigning a glance at the man moving to sit down in front of you both after he got on to shut your eyes holding back the tears trying to fill your eyes, with a shrug you replied, “I’m just a sucker for fairy tales.”

Making Lee chuckle missing you bite your lip to cover its quivering as you moved closer to the doors to get off easier at the next stop. “Aren’t we all.”

Again the cold air slapped you but it was nothing compared to the fiery gaze and gritted under bite on Jordan and his friends as they watched Lee walking with you to your first class. Your second class broke you apart and in the doorway of it you were stopped by Jordan and his crew as they forced grins pretending to be friendly with you for one reason or another you didn’t care to know. Without waiting for them to say anything you hopped over the desk to your left and passed around them making Jordan turn and follow you to sit in the desk right by yours, “Have you heard, Lee got a movie role?”

You nodded pulling out your notepad, “Yes. He told me over the break.”

Jordan scowled then smiled again easing his arm around your shoulders making you turn your head to face him instantly triggering his arm to jerk back at your glare, “I really don’t know what your issue with me is, and I really don’t care. If you have a problem with Lee take it up with him.”

Jordan leaned in saying, “I’m just saying Princess.” Tapping you on the shoulder with his finger, “You best learn your place. Lover boy got that part and he’ll be gone for months filming. When he gets back if you think he’s coming to be with you-.”

You swatted his hand away then shoved his desk away from yours, “Let me make this clear to you! I am graduating at the end of this semester. I got a job as a Principle Dancer in the London Ballet Company. If you have a plan to win Lee back, have at it, but leave me out of it, or, Princess, is gonna show you just how much damage she can do.” You popped your shoulders with a fake grin saying in a fake cheerful tone making your curls bounce around your sweater, “Kay?!”

Facing forward again your expression dropped and you uncapped your pen readying to take notes as the teacher stood from their desk eying you both with an irritated raised brow saying, “Jordan, back to your seat, now!”

Jordan scoffed standing up mumbling, “Two faced bitchy Barbie wannabie.” Shouldering his bag in his rise to walk back up front as you grabbed the desk puling it back into place for the French student you had been paired with for this class to help welcome her to the school for her first semester abroad who smiled at you thanking you softly in French as you smiled at her in return. Between passing glimpses of Lee, where he tried and failed to slip closer to you to talk about what he heard Jordan had said, you were followed closely by Adelene and her twin sister Celeste. Whispy blondes with striking red in their normally white blonde hair curled and resting over their backs in matching emerald sweaters and faded jeans and flats.

The pair were grateful when they learned they had lunch with you and had spread word to the other girls in the program from France with chestnut hair all filling your table with cheerful giggles that paused when Lee stole the final empty seat away from a guy hoping to hit on the girls around you. Wetting his lips he greeted the girls in French getting a timid response in return before he glanced at you asking, “What did Jordan say to you?”

You shook your head, “Nothing that you should be this upset over. Just that he wants you back and wants me to mind my space.”

Lee pursed his lips then nodded, “Mhmm..” Easing his lunch out, “Well, we’ll just see about who needs to mind what…”

Rolling your eyes you replied, “Don’t even start this. I told him to leave me out of it. Do what you like but I’m not gonna be sucked into his drama.”

Lee grinned nudging your with his elbow, “Hey now, I won’t let that happen.”

You raised a brow at him and tapped him on the nose making his grin spread, “You are a magnet for drama. You and that smirk of yours.”

He rolled his eyes and as you dug into your lunch he started chatting with the girls around you about their thoughts on school so far only widening their gossiping grins in their eagerness to learn more about you and the mystery teen so clearly head over heels for you.


	14. Chapter 14

Silence. Sheer unbearable silence. For near a month now you had not gotten a single reply from Richard. Something you greatly needed as work had picked up again and even with Lee there trying to be best friends again you had to tolerate Jordan and his friends lingering around all night you couldn’t get a single moments rest until you got back to the den of family abandonment. The solace you once got from your band of French transfer student had just shifted into an endless bout of suggestions that you should give Lee another chance when he was so clearly into you.

That thought seemed to be all too easy, just luring Lee back into another bout of dating when you knew he could be so easily led astray again. But then again that had been your same painful pattern. The few dates you had in Texas, Lee, and now Richard. The saying is ‘Always a Bridesmaid, never the Bride.’ Well, for you it had been more like being the second Wife who’s husband is on the way to his third.

The end of February was nearing and you were eager to just get this month over with. By the painfully specific voicemail you had received while at work, a long stretch of shows in London and one night out afterwards too many and Tiffany had weaseled herself through the crowds to get him so shit faced drunk to get him into bed. With the distance and the fact you had told him you could consider it a break while you were apart, knowing he’d had casual relationships before, assuming that if you gave the green light this time it wouldn’t hurt.

Worst decision ever, but, you knew she would try again. You could see the signs miles away, first with Jordan and now with Tiffany, blaring tornado warnings from the first mention or sight of them as you got to meet the pair now known excruciatingly as exes. For all the promises and wishes for the future it seemed you were now moving to London alone and could now add the Green Pearl to the list of places you no longer go to in hopes of avoiding the brothers you truly loved and hoped to have in your life forever.

That garbled jumble of words recorded on your phone you couldn’t help but keep listening to just to hear Richard’s voice once again, had spelled it out clearly, _“I don’t deserve you.” … “Don’t worry. You won’t hear from me again.”_ Then the dreadful click that ruined your life, stirring up a seemingly endless bout of tears and long lonely nights curled around your pillows dreading always being ‘too good’ for all the guys you had dated. Just once you wanted to be enough, you wouldn’t mind being settled for, as long as it meant you didn’t feel this pain anymore.

A ring from your phone tore you from your miserable bout of staring sleeplessly out at the stars from your counter with the empty bowl from your mac ‘n’ dogs meal between school and work. Hastily you sniffled and wiped your cheeks on your shoulders grabbing your phone you opened and hit talk feeling another sting at the UK calling code, “Hello?”

Chris’ voice sounded through the line in a pained and slightly panicked tone, _“Jaqi, please don’t hang up.”_

Shifting on the counter you set your bowl into the sudsy sink to soak, “What’s wrong?”

_“Nothing’s wrong, per se, Richard’s been an idiot and he’s terrible and I know you’re probably pissed at him…”_

“I told him he could see other people while we were apart. He likes casual flings, so-,”

_“You are not casual! Now, I know what he said, he’s given me so many play by plays, just, a few more days, week tops, I’ll get him to email you if I have to tape him down.”_

“If he doesn’t want to talk to me-.”

 _“He does! Trust me! He does! Won’t stop kicking himself and moping about to torture himself and you, hell, I can’t imagine how bad he’s hurt you by not just talking to you. Please just give me a bit of time, we keep pressing it and he’ll crack.”_ With a sigh you felt another tear roll down your cheek as a crash was heard making him groan and say, _“Bloody Charles, all damn thumbs. Anyways, I love you Sis, please just bear in there a bit longer. He loves you too, he’s just too busy being an idiot right now to act on it. Just a bit more time, Please.”_ When he hung up you were back in tears again curled up against your bent legs sobbing until your alarm sounded and you went to wash your face, pull on your jacket and head off to work.

.

Work seemed endless but at least it was the weekend and you could once again slip away for just a little while. Today you managed to find yourself in Central Park Zoo. Somehow it always seemed to calm you down, so far from your apartment and everything you assumed you had escaped only to hear the soul crushing sound of Jordan’s voice. A stolen glance back confirmed him hand his friends were here and headed straight for you, even without Lee around he seemed to haunt your every step. Though a british accent split through your swirling void of pain. “Gorgeous!”

On your right you couldn’t help but smile up at the brown eyed, curly haired brunette standing with his hands in his pockets smirking down at you, “Fancy seeing you here.”

He chuckled pulling the torn card out of his pocket you had given him your number on, “Just debating when to call you. In town for a couple days.”

“Really?”

He nodded, “Few friends and I got these tickets for a Broadway show, made a weekend holiday of it. You’re here alone?”

You nodded, “Just got off work. Needed to unwind.” In the distance you could hear your name being mentioned with a few inquiries as to who you were talking to.

“Care to join us then?”

As his hopeful grin spread you giggled then answered, “Sounds like fun.” Stepping back he guided you towards his group as you mentally screamed at yourself for using this apparently sweet guy as a life raft to escape the group pitifully stalking you as you greeted the gaggle of brits, mainly comprised of couples, further explaining why he might have flagged you down again.

“Guys, this is Jaqi.”

Smiles spread on their faces as they led you to the next exhibit sharing how he’d told them about you making him burst back in saying, “And you all said I made her up. Purple eyes, impossible!” He scoffed back at them.

Sheepish chuckles came from them making you giggle and bump your arm against his, “It’s alright. I get it a lot.”

He chuckled and stole a chance at the passing of a group of strollers to rest his arm around your back and close the distance stirring up a ripple of comments from the group. You stole a glance at before turning back to the lion pit at the brits were laughing at when the lion got pounced on by his cubs and let out a fake roar of pain. After that moment you stopped glancing back at the other group, focusing on the brit who had eased his fingers between yours and asked you along to the film they were going to see.

On your path into the theater you listened as the couples called their areas making you smirk curiously as Orlando folded his free hand around yours saying, “We get the best spot then.” Grinning at his friends he led you towards the steps up to the back corner in the two seats behind the rails over the entering hall, where he managed to raise the arm rest between you and sneak his arm around your back as you sat down. In the light of the previews you caught Jordan’s group entering and searching the room for the best spot for both spying on you and Orlando. Though the notion of being watched for this whole 2 hour film did nothing to calm your irritation at just what film the group had chosen, after seeing the musical on Broadway they had chosen, Les Misérables.

Overall you had a few favored songs, and with the right cast no doubt it could be bearable for you but there was just something that seemed dull about it and the notion of having to sit through a dramatized non musical version of it, let’s just say you hoped it would rain, hard. Hard enough for the power to go out and they would have to evacuate the building, you would rather face the flooding subway back home that sit through this film. But to escape Jordan and keep the adorable smile on the face of the chocolate eyed bombshell on your left you would endure it, hoping that the splitting up of couples meant your assumptions would be true. Swollen lips and the awkwardness of making out with an attractive stranger be damned, you would not let Jordan spoil your spur of the moment date.

A few handfuls of popcorn later and you spotted the first of the couples initiating their make out session. Cautiously you took a swig of your soda and subtly smoothed your tongue over your teeth searching for any bits of popcorn that could damage another’s tongue, and in good time too cuz in another not so subtle scoot towards you your hair was brushed behind your ear. In a tilt of your head you caught the darting glance from your lips back up to your eyes and then the movie was over for you.

Damn you missed kissing, not that you’d had a lot of practice past Lee and Richard, but your fortunate fall into this muddled mess with this pouty lipped stranger wasn’t all bad and you swore you wouldn’t hate yourself for this later, a lie you knew you just had to tell yourself. What you had guessed to be filled with sneaking hands and lewd whispers in your ear stayed heated but overall respectful.

With only a move to rest your legs over his, possibly to help hide the growing arousal under his jeans from the people down the row from you. Almost the full film his lips stayed fixed on yours between lulling glides of his fingertips around your neck and chin while his other hand remained fixed on your back helping to keep you upright against his side. A stolen brush of your fingers under his jaw drew a muffled hum against your lips, and the drop of your hand to your lap again signaled a teasing nip at your lips from him. As his legs shifted it caused your hand to slide onto his lap right over the pulsing muscle forcing him to plant his lips on yours again trying to hold back his reaction to it.

He barely stayed a few more minutes, until a set of gunfire began and the stolen brush of fingers along his crotch made him pull back through a poorly garbled moan against your lips. Hastily he leaned over you snatching your half full drink then blurted out, “Refill.” Pecking you on the lips in his practical jump up and trot down the stairs.

Leaning back in your seat you shook your head and curled your fingers over your lips propping your feet up trying not to giggle at either his avoiding what he expected to be a hand job or to handle his coming in his pants. In a glance to your left you grabbed the abandoned popcorn for another handful. Hoping to distract yourself as you stared up at the battle playing on screen. Ignoring the stolen glances of Jordan and his friends until Orlando and his wide grin trotted back up the steps and eased into his seat with your new drink, with a pink cup instead of your former green one and a box of your favorite candy. “So, they apparently don’t refill the green cups, but the guy recognized me from earlier by you so he just swapped the cups and added more, and said you didn’t get your usual candy. You come here often?”

You nodded tilting your head to peer up at him as he opened the box for you and poured some into your palm before pouring a few straight into his mouth making you smirk, “Least once a week.”

He chewed his candy watching as you ate yours a couple at a time then asked after he swallowed, “You’re friends with him?”

You tilted your head spotting a hint of jealousy in his eyes and shook your head, “No, we live in the same building. I save him the best washer on Fridays and he slides me some extra snacks on his discount.” Making him smirk then tilt the box giving you more after pouring more into his mouth.

A glance at the screen stirred a surprisingly irritated grumble from him before he swallowed and leaned in to whisper, “I don’t know why but I just never got into this musical. I’m usually a sucker for them, this one-,” he shook his head and you giggled under your breath making him look at you again with a confused smirk.

“At least I’m not the only one.” Nipping at his lip he scooted closer to you easing his arm around your back another grumble left him as he sunk a bit lower on his seat and furrowed his brows at the screen making you giggle again drawing his attention to you.

Your sudden kiss took him by surprise, but to escape the film his lips melted against yours again returning to your same amorous escape almost instantly making him hard again stirring a giggle from you at his irritated grumble against your lips. But keeping the escaping going you were shifted again flush against his side easing your hand against his neck until the sound of the first credit song began urging him to steal one last peck on your lips before helping you to your feet and guiding you down the steps. Quietly you listened to his friends around you hearing of their plans to head back to their hotel for an early night for their flight home the next day.

Outside their hotel on the way to the subway you waved goodbye to the group as Orlando gave you a regret filled puppy dog stare, “It is a pity I didn’t have the nerve to call you yesterday.”

You shook your head, “It works out how it does. I hope you have a safe flight back.”

He grinned again looking you over as if trying to memorize you in case of never seeing you again, “I do hope we run into one another when you’re back in England.”

With a weak giggle you rose up stealing one last kiss then walked around him making him turn to watch you in your backwards steps before your turn, “Perhaps. If not, you have my number. Have a cuppa for me when you land, it’s so dreadful out here on the selections.”

He chuckled and nodded as you turned away again giggling, “I will.” Stealing one last glimpse of you and your bounding curls swaying around you before you rounded the corner and he went inside. In the sting of another cold breeze you found the entrance and trotted down the steps sniffling at the inevitable sting of the lovely evening you were certain would remain just that. Yes he had your number, but you knew he would never call.

…

At least it was Saturday, you grumbled on your longer shift at work through the day, unwilling to think up what the lonely night would stir up with you alone in your apartment. The entire shift you were certain Jordan had shared the news of your date keeping your friend at an awkward distance until you were free of Jordan in the break room for lunch where Lee sat in the seat beside you opening his lunch bag as you opened yours.

“I thought you hated Les Misérables.”

Without looking up you unfolded the wrap around your sandwich, “I didn’t pick the film.” He nodded and you added flatly, “His name is Orlando.”

Lee’s eyes narrowed and he asked, “Where’d you meet?”

“Back in London on winter break.”

“He flew out here to see you?”

You shook your head, “Nope. Him and his friends got tickets for Broadway, they flew home today.”

“So, you just meet up and make out for two hours?”

“We didn’t plan it. I was at the zoo, happened to be there. Besides,” you let out a sigh, “I miss just making out.”

“Then make out with me.” You turned your head to face him with a brow raised, “Fuck Jordan.”

“No thank you.”

He nudged your arm, “I was an idiot. I’ve missed you terribly and have been trying to, find a way to ask you out again.”

With a sigh you heard Jordan calling for Lee outside the hall leading into the back room, “Why do I sense a case of déjà vu coming on?”

He shook his head, “It’s not going to be like last time.”

Nodding your head you wet your lips then ensured you were alone in the room then said, “You know what, since I’m graduating anyways, it’s casual, no labels. We can make out, possibly hook up,” his lips parted and you cut him off to add, “Just know, the minute you touch him again it’s over. I am not kicking that beehive again.”

“Why would you want that? Casual I mean.”

It’s simpler in putting off the inevitable second break up, besides, this way I have someone to make out with and you can finally get that blow job you desperately need.”

“I-, what?” His cheeks heated up in a blush.

“You, for the uncertainty of whoever you’re attracted to, you gotta get past this fear of yours to nudge it further. Jordan is an ass, why you were so scared to go farther with me I don’t know, but if you had to choose between the two of us for crossing that line, to be completely narcissistic I am a catch and you made a serious plummet down.”

His smile grew and he nodded, “Ya. Especially with his latest ego trips with the other dancers.”

“Ya, especially Chloe, dropping her like that on purpose. He could have hurt her.”

Lee nodded, “I don’t know, he just, he’s the first guy to be all interested in me.”

You nodded, and caught his sheepish glance, “You really don’t think I don’t get that. The whole, ‘He’s the first one to look my way,’ thing. I lived in that zone back in Texas. You are far from the first into being flattered into dating some asshole. You are among the idiots who keep leading him on worsening your own life.”

He nodded raising his sandwich, “True.” Taking a bite and chewed, tucked the food in his cheek to ask, “What am I supposed to do about him then? He won’t leave me alone.”

“Ignore him. No matter what. Don’t take his calls, messages, notes, carrier pigeons, no matter what he does. Tell your parents he’s not allowed in the house and you’re not friends anymore. It’s gonna suck and he’s gonna get worse but you gotta put that foot of yours down or he’s gonna keep thinking you’re his and he can keep pushing until you cave. Cuz he’s assuming you will. Unless you want to be at his beck and call for the next two or three years.”

He sighed, “I have to tell my parents?”

You nodded, “You’re the one that watered the mogwai, lover boy.”

Peering at you while you ate he took a bite of his own after saying, “Fine, casual, we can do casual.” Slowly regretting those words as he began to chew his own now tasteless sandwich realizing just how badly he’d hurt you finally, all to the point of not getting another chance to fully be your boyfriend, possibly ever.

.

For all his regret at losing the full title Lee settled giddily back into the same solace of a sane relationship with the teen he knew now he had not so subtly fallen for. Each day through school clinging to you as usual completely avoiding the now fuming Jordan growing more boisterous by the day at the fury coursing in him at Lee’s ignoring him.

Though where Lee’s resolve was wearing thin by the end of the first week Jordan’s third purposeful dropping of another dance partner had triggered a chain reaction he could not stop. For all his boisterous bragging of his so called talent and top notch grooming to be the best, he was deemed a hazard to the other students, called into the office, expelled and banned from the premises. A breath of relief coursed through the whole school without him there to distract from everyone’s reasoning for being there.

Each day, between your calls on progress from Chris you tried your best not to feel so terribly awful at attempting to dull the pain with yet another make out session with Lee. But in the sea of muddled pain once again you were tangled up in a mess of arms and in the easing of your fingers down his navel he forced himself not to flinch this time and failed in holding back his throaty moan against your lips when you first gripped him for a loose stroke.

Barely an inch from his lips you asked, “Did you want a blow job?”

“I-, you don’t, have to.”

Your eyes narrowed playfully as he bit his lip moaning lowly again at your next stroke, “I’m gonna take that as a yes.” A soft gasp left him when his head fell back at your urging to keep yourself from laughing at his exasperated expression.

Under you he tried not to squirm only to mumble, “Oh no” a few minutes in before his sudden climax he promptly covered his face with one of your pillows after. With an amused grin you covered his groin again with his boxers, then zipped and buttoned his pants before shifting to pull the pillow off his face. Your soft giggle and peck on his cheek made him open his eyes again, “I highly doubt that is the last ever erection you’re going to have in your lifetime Lee.”

A grin eased onto his face and he inched up kissing your cheek back, “I don’t know what to say, thank you?”

You giggled again, “You don’t have to thank me. You do have to help me carry the take out though. Come on, we should eat.” He nodded and climbed to his feet looking you over as you tied your converse on again then stood beside him.

Leaning in he cupped your cheek stealing a fiery kiss, “I’m buying.”

With a playful smirk you said, “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to butter me up for another.”

He narrowed his eyes in return and stole another fiery kiss making you giggle at taking a step back to steady yourself in your lean backwards at his hunch forward, “Come on. And I’m getting you extra egg rolls.”

His hand fixed in yours and you said, “Ooh. How you spoil me.” Making him chuckle and guide you to the door glancing around on his way.

“Did you think about furniture shopping yet?”

In the last shriveling piece of your hope at one day moving in with Richard finally wilted and you nodded, “We can look.”

He grinned, “Good. We can browse around tomorrow.”

..

Over the next week you spent each day roaming through shops for ideas on new and second hand furniture catching glimpses of the sulking Jordan shadowing your path making Lee only drape around you more. An early Saturday morning brought a new couch and an odd looking cube coffee table you just couldn’t leave in the second hand shop when you first noticed it stirring up an awkward waddling through the subway for the trip you and Lee made carrying the absurd piece of furniture back to your place.

By ten Lee was back at your door with a wide grin, leaning in to kiss you when he laid his eyes on you then pulled back saying, “Ok, let’s see it.”

A giggle left you at his seeming growing amusement in each new piece you added to the apartment, something you didn’t realize he was taking as another piece of proof you were inching back to possibly staying, possibly forgiving him finally to trust him enough to be just his. In his path to get a drink of water you read the latest message from Chris, more of the same, another excuse that Richard was out filming something, but they were still hounding him on getting back in touch with you. Another full day of work with lounging after soon melted into another make out session ending with his sheepish bringing out the bottle of lube you had bought and box of gloves he insisted on you using when the subject had first come up.

If he was going to be honest he was terrified but you were the only one he would ever want his firsts to be with. Again he couldn’t help but chuckle at your grin at his growing harder at your adding the glove, “If this makes you hard I’d be interested to see what happens at your check ups.”

He shook his head nipping at his lip then sat up pulling you into a kiss straddling his lap, “As long as you’re wearing the white coat we can play Doctor any time.” Steadily his moans grew more frequent until his head fell back completely at your finger pressing into him making his eyes roll back when your lips sank around him again at the same time. Timidly his hips would rock allowing you deeper making him moan louder until his final shuddering moan at his climax.

Again and again he would allow you to do more accepting this new wave of experiences he was sharing with you all until he groaned behind the hand covering his mouth as you left him on the curb when you walked into the sex shop. For a few passing moments he stood there in shock, then at the next wave of people passing he quickly darted inside then froze at the flannel clad woman behind the counter with bright purple hair. He forced a quick smile then glanced around and hurried after you on your way to the section of strap ons. Lowly he mumbled, “Can’t we do this somewhere, more-,”

With a grin you kissed his cheek, “Why are you so scared? Trust me, they have the shop because people buy them. If it makes you better I’ll buy a toy for myself and tell them I have a girlfriend.” He drew in a breath and you giggled turning your head at the drag Cher walking out, still in full costume from their clubbing the night before.

“First strap on?”

You smiled and nodded, “Trying to think of the right size to start out with.” You said turning to face the toys while Lee turned bright red trying not to look anywhere but the toys to keep from letting out his nervous laugh that would only make matters worse for him.

On the other side of Cher a drag Dolly Parton leaned on her arm asking her, “First timer?” Cher nodded and Dolly moved closer pointing out one of the boxes, “This was the first one my ex tried with me. Not bad for a one sided affair.”

Cher nodded, “If you’re wanting a dual pleaser they have these,” she walked around Lee to grab one of the boxes in a bright yellow she showed you pointing out all the features, “The bartender at our club just goes nonstop about this one her partner got her. Just go slow on the harness vibrator, it can get a bit intense right off the bat.”

You nodded and by the time ten minutes had rolled around five more plus the man in a bright pink shirt with the store’s logo had joined the conversation and all but smiled when Lee cleared his throat softly on the side and lowly asked Dolly a question about one of their suggestions. An action that seemed to break him a bit out of his shell and signal him inching more into the conversation brightening the grins on the other ladies’ faces until they had to go but made sure to pass you a flyer to their club. “You should come out and see the show some time. No worries on the age, as long as you’re 18 you can get in, you’ll just have to drink virgins all night.”

With a grin you took your choices up to the counter and giggled at the woman sending you a wink after saying, “Have fun.” Slipping a complimentary bottle of lube in the bag as Lee scanned his eyes over anything but her in his turn to follow you to the door.

“Oh I will.”  You said at the door freeing you and Lee out of that unknown bubble of a world he had yet to fully accept for himself to be a part of openly to the whole world.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Just like with everything else with your new toy for Lee it was eased into gradually, until the day he would pull you eagerly towards your room and find the toy so you could bend him over or in half as he’d been dreaming about all day. And then it seemed to all cut off. Spring break had come around and Lee had flown off to Florida with his family while you stayed and eyed the two lined email you got from Richard.

_“I’m so sorry._

_Can we talk?”_

That’s it, six words, but at least it was a start. For all you had told Chris at him not having to force Richard to talk to you your best guess as to why he had spoken to you now was your mentioning you had a ‘casual fling’ with your ex, seeing as you were headed in two different paths in May. Folding in half in your armchair you groaned rubbing your face then inhaled and raised your hands to the keyboard to type back you reply.

_“Richard, we can always talk. You didn’t have to cut me off-,”_

Backspacing you edited the line, _“Richard, we can always talk. Nothing has changed about how I feel about you. Whenever you’re ready to talk you have my number, email, and address if you’re in the mood for licking some stamps,”_ you grinned adding what you hoped he’d take as a gentle joke, _“I’m your soulmate. I’m here when you’re ready. Jaqi.”_

Exhaling slowly you hit send then sat back rubbing your face until you got the text message you were expecting. Out of habit you got up and went to answer Lee’s call, he was finally back again after a round of auditions in California after his spring break trip that somehow signaled him to break off what arrangement you had, demoting you to friend again without so much as an explanation.

No more fix for you to block out the pain of losing so much so recently. Sure it was all one sided and you never so much as took off your shirt, focusing all on him, but still you were helping your friend grow more comfortable with his needs and desires all worsening the pain you felt at being that determined of a friend and not having one for yourself. To keep the only friend you had you settled for more pain once again to add to your weary shoulders, ignoring your all but irreversibly broken heart to head out to the park where you were meeting Lee.

.

Aimlessly you stood leaning against the bar in the racing train staring at the window all the way to your stop, counting down the days until you could be back in England. Even without Richard to be there for you it still was your escape from all this. The closer you got to your stop the more numb you felt, after months of pain the tears still fell but finally the stabbing pain had dulled to a comfortable albeit startling numbness sealing that no matter the excuses they had at this moment you just wanted to be alone forever to avoid feeling this pain again. No matter who you had to push aside and walk away from.

Up the stairs you went out into the bustling streets you followed until you found the park. Through the entrance you walked and followed the path and then froze at the nearest statue when your eyes finally found Lee. On a bench Lee sat with Jordan on his lap, both cheeks cupped in a passionate kiss. A faltering breath left you in your turn, wiping your cheeks as you avoided a group of bikers heading back to the subway, making it back to the entrance at the sound of racing footsteps and the sound of your name. Scattered screams broke your steps as your eyes struggled through your free flowing tears to find the source of the panic only to finally clear bringing the racing car a few feet from you to your focus. For all your instinct to flee your body locked up and your eyes clamped shut as the thunderous heartbeat pounding in your chest came to a painful stall at the force of impact.

…

 _“How could I be so stupid?”_ Again the thought flowed through Richard’s mind. The role he had taken to add to his funds to bring him closer to a trip out to see you had ruined everything. Too many drinks and the comfort of a knowing former fling had lulled him back into bed. Thankfully he woke up alone in her hotel room and snuck out as she showered, knowing at least he hadn’t soiled the bed he shared with you or the one you had so lovingly chosen a comfortable bed set for him to rest under your simple yet impossibly thoughtful gifted calendar. Each day against his urge to throw it or get rid of it for knowing he was undeserving of your affections or bond with him, he kept it, counting down the days reading and rereading the notes and crying at the sight of the pictures marking each week closer to you.

A single comment from Chris gave him the kick he needed. Your ex was back in the picture and he couldn’t let it rest, he had to try and gain some semblance of a place in your life back to keep your ex, the one who had hurt you so badly, and no doubt would hurt you again, from taking over your heart completely. Even if you couldn’t love him again Richard had to do all he could to keep you from loving someone who could break and abandon you so easily. A few more small bit roles had been taken to help cushion the funding for his trip out on top of the odd jobs he had been breaking himself in half to keep himself focused on anything but his failing you while simultaneously finding a way to prove he was willing to grovel on his knees to win you back.

With money saved and bags packed Richard sat with Chris sharing your latest email with him, still on the edge of tears at your daily messages he hadn’t answered till the day before. Softly he chuckled to himself staring at his half finished pint whispering, “Stamps.”

Chris sighed tapping the table drawing his baby brother from his thoughts again, grateful at least to see him with something other than a pained scowl on his face, “Rich. When’s your flight?”

Richard glanced at his watch, “Mmm. I should get going.” Just as he was about to stand he hissed gripping his hand only to gasp at the sprouting seed formerly on his finger now replaced with a darkening bloody bruise. “My mark.”

Chris moved to his side of the booth to inspect his new bruise with mouth open then rapidly went to fumble in his pocket for his phone as Richard froze. Grabbing his baby brother’s shirt he said, “Come on. Out to the airport.”

Barely over a breath Richard mumbled, “Chris. I lost my mark, that means-, that means…”

Chris turned grabbing him by the shoulders, “You are going to that airport! Now! Come on!” Jerking him along to fold him in his passenger seat while he again tried to call you. Ignoring the tears obscuring his stunned brother’s eyes while he no doubt jumped to the same conclusion any Soulmate would have at a sudden bruise in the place of their mark, their Mate had died.

…

“Get the fuck away from me!” As hard as he could Lee shoved Jordan away and readied for the fight no doubt the shove would induce until he heard a distant crash and screams. Turning his head he spotted you walking back towards the park entrance, “Fuck..” Sprinting after you once he had decked Jordan in the jaw, at his grip on Lee’s jacket, he quickened his pace seeing the screaming fleeing people headed straight for you. “JAQI!” For whatever reason you weren’t running away with them, then he saw you wiping your cheek, “Fuck..” Somehow he forced himself faster, and good thing too, his eyes went wider at the speeding car headed straight for you.

Tightly his arms circled you in his full speed path straight for the now empty newsstand. A clip of his foot over the counter making his body turn awkwardly sending him side first into wooden shelves and then down to the ground heavily as you curled tighter across his chest through the louder crashes and screams followed by the pair of suv cop cars following after the idiot driving through central park. Agonizingly Lee sat up easing his hand over your cheek feeling your shockingly slow heart beat picking up to a normal rate. Tilting your chin he said, “Jaqi?!”

Your empty eyes made him wet his lips and he said, “Ok, I’ll get you home.” Standing on his feet he groaned at the searing pain in his left foot shooting up his leg. But still he carried you through the open door on his right and out to the street where he hobbled over to a cabbie standing on the side of his car among the other stunned drivers watching the cars race through the park. His limp closer drew the cabbie’s eyes drawing him closer asking, “She ok?”

Lee nodded, “Ya, you on duty?”

The cabbie nodded, guiding him to the back seat, “Come on, wherever you need to go.”

He shut the door then raced around to his seat and eased around the other parked cars in front of you to hurry off towards Lee’s home. A fumble for cash later after a short ride of him steadily wiping your cheeks dry from the endless stream of tears between his jumbled attempts to get you to talk. Outside his stoop the cab parked and Lee handed the man the cash and stood, gripping you in his arms he climbed to his feet holding back his groan and carried you to the stairs, setting you down to dig out his keys from his pocket.

A passing car honking seemed to jolt you up a step making Lee drop to his knees planting his hands on your hips locking his eyes on yours, “Jaqi?”

.

All around you the world seemed to stop and your body curled up against the warm body holding you. Whatever you did you couldn’t seem to move or say anything. Just sit helpless in whatever was holding you in place until you finally seemed to calm yourself down. But calm didn’t come easily as your mind seemed to search for your link to Richard to no avail. No matter what you did or tried to think up you couldn’t feel his heartbeat anymore like you used to at focusing all your energy on your time with him.

Loudly a honk and the roar of an engine jolted you away from it when your mind snapped back to what had happened. Blinking furiously Lee, coated with beads of sweat and a scrape across his cheek had hold of your hips making you look around mumbling, “The car..”

Your eyes fell on him when he cupped your chin to turn your head, “We were at the park, I carried you to a taxi, you don’t remember?”

You shook your head and then looked him over, “You’re bleeding.”

He nodded, “Ya, think I might have broken my foot too. And bruised my ribs.”

Feverishly you nodded and eased back up the steps grabbing his keys to stand up and help him up the steps and inside where all around the couch his siblings and mother were seated only to stand when they spotted Lee sending them into a flurry. Out again you were led to the street where you were pulled inside the car with Lee as his mother took him to the hospital.

.

Another buzz came from your pocket and as you waited on Lee to be wheeled out of his xrays you walked into the waiting room and answered the fifth call from Chris in a row. “Chris?”

A loud exhale came through the line and you repeated, “Chris?”

The phone was pressed to Richard’s ear and he whispered out, _“Jaqi?”_

Your brows furrowed, “Richard?”

Tears rolled down his cheeks in his deep inhale, and he tearfully asked, _“You’re ok?”_

You looked down at your bandaged forearm, “I have a few scrapes, bruised elbow.”

_“What happened?!”_

“There, um,” you wet your lips, “Um, the news says there was a bank robbery. I was on my way to central park, um, the getaway car turned to drive through the park and I got knocked out of the way, or something. I don’t know it’s all sort of a blur, why, what’s wrong?”

 _“My mark’s gone.”_ Lowering your eyes you gasped seeing the bruise on your finger where yours was, _“You didn’t realize that?”_

“No. Um, Lee got us back to his place, they said he might have broken his foot and possibly some ribs. I got told to wait in the waiting room, shouldn’t be long now.” Your brows furrowed, “Are you in a car?”

_“Ya. I, um, I have tickets to New York.”_

“Seriously?”

_“But if you need to be with Lee…”_

Chris glanced at him saying, “You are going if I have to buy a ticket and tie you down!”

You felt the urge to grin but still lingering in your thawing state from your shock, “We’re over. No, he’s gonna be going home after this, probably be stuck in bed the next week anyways.” You wet your lips again and lowered gingerly into a seat along the wall in the corner, “When does your flight land?”

_“You don’t have to come get me, you should rest.”_

Letting out a weak chuckle you said, “Rich, our tunnels are different from yours. It’s a bus then two switch offs for my place. When do you land?”

He sighed then answered and added, _“You’re certain you’re ok?”_

“I, I think, it’s just been a long day, and it’s barely ten…”

_“I’ll be there tomorrow. We can just, I mean, if you’ll let me-,”_

“You better not have rented a room anywhere. I have a big enough bed for the both of us. Just got a tv too, we might need to stop and rent some tapes, I only have three. But, you might still like them, if you like lost in the wild films too…” curling your arm over your stomach you sighed at the soft growl, “And now I’m hungry…”

Richard, _“You should eat something, and try to sleep.”_

“I will.” You pulled your phone back to look at the screen then pressed it to your ear to say, “My phone is dying. I gotta go. But I’ll be there tomorrow.”

 _“Okay.”_ You said your goodbyes and hung up, turning off your phone to save the battery hoping your dad wouldn’t call until you got home again to charge it.

And then you went back to peering around the waiting room only to raise your head when William, Lee’s younger brother handed you a bag of chips and a soda, saying, “Lee mentioned you were going to eat. Nurses said it isn’t good for you to go hungry after shock. Better than nothing.”

You nodded accepting the bag and opened it, “Thank you.”

He wet his lips and sat down beside you, “Lee said something.” You looked at him putting a chip in your moth to chew slowly, “He said Jordan followed him, he kept telling him to leave then shoved him onto the bench and kissed him.”

You nodded again then looked at the bag again to pick your next chip feeling William reach over to gently stroke your back, “I don’t know why he said he ended things with you again, but he’s really broken up about it. Wanted to talk about it.” You nodded again and he scooted closer as a tear ran down your cheek, “I know he can be a bit narcissistic, but he does love you. Might be cuz he got a call they want him to do a part on tv soon. He’d have to leave school a bit early before summer. Has to focus on his exams before he goes to get his credits.”

Sniffling softly you wiped your cheek on your shoulder, “I’m glad he’s finding so much work.”

“If it helps he says he shoved and punched Jordan before he knocked you out of the way.”

You chuckled as you wiped your cheek again choosing another chip, “Little bit. No doubt I’ll be hearing Jordan’s rants on my way to and from work and school about it.”

“What does he even do all day?” You shrugged and chuckled as he laughed and rubbed your back again, “You know you’re always family, right? Please don’t forget us while you’re off doing great things in England.”

You smiled again holding back your next bout of tears and replying in a forced hopeful tone, “I never forget family.” Making his smile grow as he claimed your soda and opened it for you, “Lee’s gonna be in bed a while?”

William nodded, “Least a week looks like, if we can keep him there that long. They limit you any?”

You shook your head, “Just gotta buy some gauze and peroxide, band aids, stuff like that on my way home. Good thing too, my Mate’s flying out today. He’s already a mother hen for after my rehearsals, hate to see him if I was all banged up like Lee.”

William chuckled, “If you were mom would insist you stay with us.” Chatting patiently you both ate your snacks and you sipped on your soda until Lee’s sister entered the room, waving you back.

Through the door you felt another tear roll down your cheek seeing Lee with bruises finally showing on his face as his elbow was being wrapped with his foot in a boot. Instantly his eyes went to you patting the bed he watched you sit beside him while his mother talked behind the nurse bandaging his arm granting him some semblance of privacy. Lowly he asked, “Will told you? Bout Jordan?”

You nodded, “That really doesn’t matter.”

“It does.” His free arm rested over your lap, and he wet his lips to say, “I am sorry. I just wanted to talk and eat, I didn’t mean for all this to happen.”

Your head shook and you said, “It’s not like you were driving the getaway car or robbed the bank. Just said to meet in the park. I’m the one who didn’t notice the car barreling right at me.”

He smirked, “You were a bit distracted.”

You shrugged, “Just one of those weeks.” You wet your lips then asked him holding a steady tone to hide your deepening heartbreak, “This won’t spoil your new role?”

He shook his head, “Boot’s only for two weeks. Part’s not till next month. Ribs can be covered with a shirt.”

Turning your soda in your hand you offered it to him at his glance at it and he gave you a pleading gaze making you scoff and raise it to his lips helping him to drink it, mumbling, “Big baby.”

He narrowed his eyes at you playfully then said, “Always gonna be your big baby.”

Rolling your eyes you turned to glance at the Doctor who told Lee, “We’ll get you some crutches and get you discharged. You’re both lucky you weren’t hurt worse, we just got news the other hospitals are sending more of their overflow from the park here.”

Again you were asked to wait outside while Lee was helped back into his shirt and jeans by his mother making him smirk knowing it wouldn’t be a shock for you to see him naked, only for his mood to sink again knowing he’d broken things off with you once again far too early before his role. But his foolish reasoning being that he would rather you hate him for the time you have left and possibly soften up to being pen pals while you’re apart over having to win your friendship back when apart.

.

Dinner was brought home by Lee’s father, which you were not so openly forced to stay for, leading to Lee’s being led upstairs when his pain meds kicked in forcing his head to droop. Again you were expected to sleep on the pullout, but sleeplessly you sat up on the couch when you had quietly folded it back up and snuck out locking up behind you. Out alone in the night you waited till you were around the corner to take your first gasping breath trying to calm yourself at all you had endured.

_“What an idiot. What a complete reckless idiot…What the hell was he thinking…racing in front of a fucking car to knock me out of the way…”_

You were supposed to hate him, allowed and expected to in fact, you were supposed to never speak of or to him again and the idiot goes and saves your life recklessly harming himself in the process. What a selfish ass, ruining your well earned time of hating him after he’d broken up with you for the second time without even having said anything to you at all. Break up by avoidance, he has the courage to run in front of a car but not to say it to your face until long after that he was done using you for his own pleasure, again.

The entire way you sat silently on the subway with tears running down your cheeks. A few daring men tried to use your tears to their advantage only to notice the bloody darkening bruise on your hand sending them away from you respectfully, taking your broken appearance as proof of the start of your unending mourning process for your Mate. _“She’s so young..”_ The whisper followed you from the car as you exited at your stop from the group of men circling the last to try and approach you.

Stroking your bare scar-less finger you walked through the street with downcast eyes into the corner shop filling your arm with various first aid supplies you splayed out on the counter only to duck at one of them hitting the floor. Lowly you mumbled in Russian, “Shit..” crouching to pick up the box then stand again adding it to the pile you paid for and then left with your bag of goods, thanking the cashier as you did.

Down the street again you walked hearing the chime of a distant clock marking midnight stirring another tear down your cheek to mumble the hours until Richard would be here. Up the steps you went into your apartment leaving the jacket you’d been stripped of in the hospital by the door with the bag, straight to the tub you went and stood by gripping the front of your shirt, trembling at the notion of undressing for some reason you couldn’t find.

The water was high enough and you bent to turn off the spout. Shakily untying your shoes one at a time letting them fall to the ground with your socks over them leaving you to wet your lips and fumble with your belt and fastens on your jeans dropping to the floor around you making you jump and shiver at the cold hitting your legs. Lifting your hands you unbuttoned your shirt a button at a time and awkwardly eased it off letting it fall before your reach back to undo the clasp on your bra that soon joined it. Shutting your eyes you forced down your panties next and took a brisk step to the tub you eased your foot down into the barely lukewarm water and soon followed it with the other.

Steadily you sank trying to steady yourself resting the hand on your bandaged arm on the side of the tub as you gingerly scrubbed yourself clean, of what you didn’t know, you just felt a bath could possibly wash whatever this feeling was crawling over your skin away. Leaving your hair in its messy bun you focused on your skin and when the water had long since gone cold you rose up trembling your way to the towel hanging on the wall, tugging the plug loose along the way. Shaking still in the warm towel you turned to glance at yourself in the mirror and felt another tear stream down your cheek seeing your only injury being your bandaged arm and reasonlessly bruised finger. Releasing a slow exhale you steadied yourself as best you could gathering your things you dropped into your hamper, keeping your shoes, belt, wallet and phone you dropped on your bed.

Into your closet you went to pitifully wiggle into a fresh pair of panties, bra and tall thick socks. Which you covered with a tighter pair of jeans and a baggy thick sweater then added your shoes and belt again, uncertain if you could lesson your trembling, or if it would worsen by morning. Into the living room after plugging in and turning on your phone you relaxed that your dad hadn’t called and you turned on one of your wilderness survival videos and wrapped up in the comforter there crying silently, trembling until dawn broke and filled your still curtainless sitting room.

…

“Her phone’s dying.” Richard hung up setting the phone in his lap to hold until they were at the airport.

Chris, “She’s ok though?”

Richard nodded, “There was a bank robbery, she was in the park, which the getaway car decided to drive through. She said she got a couple scrapes, bruises. Her ex got some possible broken ribs and something about his foot.”

Chris glanced at him, “She’s going to pick you up?”

Richard nodded, “Yes, she insisted so I wouldn’t get lost in the subway. If it was a near miss why would I lose my mark?”

“I don’t know. Maybe a near death experience does it too, or her heart skipped or something?”

Richard nodded, “Hopefully the last. She said she got knocked out of the way.”

“You staying at hers?”

“She insisted.”

Chris glanced at him again, “You’re Mates, you might have made a mistake, she might have rebounded after just to mask something when you cut her off, doesn’t change what you feel, for either of you.” He wet his lips, “She’s obviously needing someone there. From what I’ve heard from her the ex ended things without so much as a word, just cut off ties. Now she’s out in the park with him and this happens. You have two weeks, pamper the hell out of her, tons of cuddles, take-aways, date nights and don’t let her go.”

“I don’t intend to.” His eyes lowered to his bruised finger making him inhale deeply in his struggle to link his mind to yours without any luck making his chest ache even more. Near to a whisper he stated, “She must be so scared.”

Chris reached over patting his leg, “Not that long left.”

“Fifteen hours, I’m over fifteen hours away.”

Chris, “Her ex is in the hospital right? She knew what he was getting done, meaning she’s probably with him and his family for a bit, then she’ll hopefully sleep some until you get there.”

Richard sighed and grumbled, “May can’t come fast enough.” Clenching his hands around his knees to keep them from trembling.

..

At your alarm sounding you set the plate for the toast you had forced yourself to eat into the fridge you were glad you had dipped into the funds your grandparents sent you to fill last week in your depression fueled binging to counter the weeks prior you could barely stomach anything at all. Pocketing your phone you worked your way back into your jacket and fluffed out your hair after releasing the pitifully drooping bun from the night before.

Following your path from back in December you bit your lip recounting the stops and connections trying to calm yourself without any luck. Though eventually through the endless sea of people you found your way to the arrivals gate and waited along the wall out of the way of the passing hoards of people. Two flights later and you spotted a familiar tall brunette with painfully blue eyes searching around making you wring your trembling hands together in the sudden loss of your voice.

A timid wave and flash of a smile was what you could muster as a relieved smile flashed on his face at your seemingly intact self. Easing his hand tighter around his suitcase handle and the other around the strap on his shoulder bag he crossed the room to you wetting his lips uncertain if he should hug you or not. “Did you bring your coat?”

He nodded and eased it out of the crook of his elbow and pulled it on, “It got a bit steamy in baggage claim. You haven’t been waiting long?”

You shook your head watching him straighten his jacket over his chest and close it to grab his suitcase again, “No. We should go catch the bus though.”

He nodded, “Of course.” Wetting his lips following you to the bus stealing glances at you along the way seeing you were so close to tears. After you he climbed on and took the seat beside you on one of the bench seats and stole a glance at your hands you were folding in your lap, “You’re cold?”

You glanced up at him, “Just can’t stop shaking.” Promptly his hand folded around yours instantly making you try to stifle a sniffle leaning your head against his shoulder in his scoot closer to you. You softly whispered to him, “I wanted to hug you, I just don’t think I’d be able to let go.”

With a relieved chuckle he leaned in to kiss your forehead and purr lowly, “Well, I packed you some of your favorite teas. When we get to yours I can brew you up a cup and we can order something in if you like.”

You nodded against his arm, “Did you have a nice flight?”

“Not really. It was peaceful but agonizing knowing I had to wait so long to get here when you needed me.” He waited for a moment as he watched a tear run down the sleeve of his jacket uncertain if it was your emotions or his words that had stirred it from you. So quietly he sat stroking his thumb across the back of your hand between gentle pecks on your forehead until you signaled for him to ready and stand at your stop to guide him. Hand in hand through the empty street corner and down into the subway opening and onto the train on your right when it pulled up a few minutes later. At a glance of who was on the train you moved to the back and stood with Richard where he stole the chance to loop his arm around your back letting you lean against his chest under his jacket he undid in hopes of helping you hide in his warmth.

Each stop and maze of turns and bustling streets made Richard’s heart race at just how easily he could have gotten lost trying to arrive alone. But finally he saw what appeared to be an apartment building and joined you up the front steps to pause at your fumbling with your keys making him offer his hand, “Allow me.”

You forced out a smile folding out the right key he accepted to unlock the door for you to push open as he grabbed his suitcase and followed you to the steps he trotted up beside you partly surprised at your determination keeping you going in your clearly frazzled state. A pitifully peeling turquoise door made him smirk as he read the number confirming your address you had sent him while you pointed out the right key for the door he used to unlock it and then follow you inside. Wetting his lips he eased the door shut, locking it again as you released his hand to undo your jacket, in an awkward shimmy he set his bag down and hung up his jacket leaving his boots by your shoes and followed you with his other bag as you wheeled his suitcase farther in.

Straight in to the bedroom you led him, leaving his bag along the wall by the closet he set his bag by eyeing the mattress on the floor in the empty room. With a forced grin you wrung your fingers together saying, “Ok, tour.” He couldn’t help but grin at being alone with you again, “Bedroom, clearly.” You showed him through to the bathroom, “Master bath.”

“Ooh.”

Weakly you chuckled and said, “I didn’t know if you’d remember your toothbrush, so I set out an extra.”

“Thank you.”

His loving gaze deepened in your brief moment of locked eyes ending with a nod and your turn away. “Sitting room, my fancy, table.”

He chuckled, “It does look fancy.”

“A terrible lie, but I couldn’t just not get it. For some reason…”

His laughter deepened and he wet his lips and explained, “My Gramps had a table like that. We loved it.” He moved closer and found a hidden latch opening the cube’s hidden lid making him raise his brows, “Um, sorry, did you already know about this?”

You peered in finding a set of vhs’ comic books and a money bag under two large gallon jugs filled with quarters. “No.” you crouched down to look at all the hidden treasures in the packed cube, “No wonder the damn thing kept shifting, we nearly dropped it five times on the way up the steps, landlord had to come out and help us.”

He chuckled and stood as you did and joined you towards the door again, “Half bath through there, and the half bed,”

“Half bed?”

You giggled leading him into the small room making him turn in a circle, “This is a bedroom?”

You giggled again, “I know, can’t even fit a bed in here.”

He chuckled and reached out wiping the tear that had streamed down your cheek and paused in drawing back when you leaned into his palm, “How about that tea?”

You nodded and he walked back to the bedroom and returned with a variety pack of teas he unwrapped following you into the kitchen where you pulled out your kettle you filled with water and left on the burner then showed him the take out menus and asked, “What do you feel like eating?”

Moving closer he drew out the clearly more worn menu, “Chinese is your favorite. Order the full spread, all the extras, I’ll pay.”

You shook your head, “I’ve been dipping into Gramps’ money he gives me. Plenty to dip into, I rarely use it past flying and occasional rent shortages.”

“You’re certain?”

You nodded, “Yup. You, um, did you have any, I feel terrible asking, did you have any plans for what to do while I’m in school?”

He grinned shaking his head, “Not really, I do have another play starting soon, so past rehearsing lines, no. What about your work?”

“Boss called me after talking to Lee’s Mom, he gave me my two week vacation time I’ve had saved up.”

He grinned moving to claim the screaming kettle as you dialed the number for Chinese takeout, already trembling less, and fixed your mugs of tea, finishing as you gave your orders and hung up. A smile eased onto your face as you took a sip of the tea and he said, “How about we see if any of the tapes are any good, hmm?”

You nodded and went back to the sitting room eyeing the titles, mumbling as you read off each one, “Porn, porn, bound to be porn. Oh look, a classic Dickens piece.”

Richard glanced up with brows raised, “Really?”

You shook your head making him chuckle, “Nope, more porn.”

Richard read one, “Toy Soldiers. Hmm, isn’t that the new one with the action figures?”

You shook your head, “That’s not out yet, clearly porn.”

With a sigh he said, “Well, it was mostly treasures in the cube.” He paused raising the last twin tape set, “Titanic?”

With a grin you said, “Bet you it skips and blurs in the sketch scene.” Making Richard chuckle again.

“Dare to risk it?”

You nodded and he grinned carrying the rest of the tapes to add to your trash can in the kitchen he tied then carried down the hall to the trash chute and returned, replaced the bag and joined you in the sitting room where he paused at your hand easing over his middle. Gripping his shirt you pulled him closer to you and raised your uninjured arm to ease your hand around his neck rising up on your toes while his hands eased around your sides in his melt into the kiss you offered. A few heated moments later your eyes closed and you stepped closer resting your forehead on his chest hugging him allowing him to finally hug you tightly in return.

You stayed in his arms until the intercom sounded and you buzzed the delivery man in and snagged the money bag from the cube mumbling, “Why doesn’t the horny former owner buy us lunch instead.”

Richard chuckled moving closer to you when you gasped seeing it was all hundreds, “Horny man had a stash!”

Making you giggle and pull out two bills making him raise a brow at you then grin when you said, “Their niece is selling cookies. I’m gonna help her get that boom box.” Making him chuckle again and follow you to the door at the knock.

A sheepish glance from the curious teen after passing the food to Richard dropped into a stunned open mouthed gawk until you asked, “Lin is still selling cookies?” He nodded and pulled the folded order sheet from his pocket for your choices brightening his grin at the still large tip you had left him with on his trot back down the stairs to his bike in the lobby.

With Richard’s help you moved the tv into the bedroom and piled up the pillows after laying out a towel for your picnic. Halfway paying attention to the film you enjoyed the food and felt yourself relaxing more and more the longer you were with Richard and felt yourself fully relaxed when both of you clapped and laughed at the skips in the amorous scenes marking where horny man had paused and worn the tape down. You had it all planned out, so when you were done eating he could lay back folding you against his chest tightly in his arms stealing tender kisses until you both drifted off to sleep not long after the film ended.


End file.
